Second Universe Tales
by Antonio Ferrari
Summary: We all know about the story about our universe, but what if there was another one. This Fanfiction will not tell the tale of 16 life, but rather the tale of a whole alternate universe, created by the son of Lucifer. We will staet from the periods of the First Planet and explore how the universe changed. This is the Second Universe, an Inferno camouflaged as Eden
1. Chapter 1

Second Universe Tales.

We all know the tale of the creation of the universe by God hand. As told in the first chapter of the Genesis:

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.

And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.

And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day. And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And God saw that it was good.

Then God said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the third day.

And God said, "Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was so. God made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set them in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.

And God said, "Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky." So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." And there was evening, and there was morning—the fifth day.

And God said, "Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: the livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals, each according to its kind." And it was so. God made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. Then God said, "Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals,[a] and over all the creatures that move along the ground." So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them. God blessed them and said to them, "Be fruitful and increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it. Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that moves on the ground." Then God said, "I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food. And to all the beasts of the earth and all the birds in the sky and all the creatures that move along the ground—everything that has the breath of life in it—I give every green plant for food." And it was so.

God saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the sixth day."

This was not an easy task, however: a furious battle had to be fought against the treacherous Lucifer, who claimed to be more beautiful than God itself. He was sentenced in the depts of a prison created by God itself: Infernum, or Hell. There not only he resided, but also all the treacherous angels who followed its lead, and in the future, all the ones who defied the laws of God, committing sins and not asking forgiveness to the Lord. But in the millennia's in which Satan resided in Hell, he did not rest, planning to create being capable to compete with God itself for his long awaited revenge. He created four beings. The first being was called Deinon.

He had a long, gharial-like snout, with large, long teeth coming out of the mouth, which seemed in a perpetual smile. His eyes were small compared to the head, but had a sinister and planning look into them, almost seemingly showing him on a plotting phase. His mouth was black up to the eyes, where it become white. His neck was long, with a small black stripe at the end, while the rest was white. The black stripe was part of the other ones composing the back of the creature. The body was robust and large, obviously showing strength. Its arms where short but powerful, with 4 fingers armed with sharp claws. One of the claws was longer, sharper and more robust than the other. The arms were long enough to help him walk on all fours. The legs were the opposite of the arms: longer, but also weaker, with 3 fingers armed with hooves. The fingers were united by flesh, giving them a very duck-like look. He had a long tail, where the back-stripes ended. The tail was mostly black, but part of it was still white. He had a length of 10 meters. He was, despite the smile he beared, a very serious being, taking importance to his destiny to destroy the Christ and, if possible, God itself. He was the eldest of Satan children.

The second children was an her: Phoenean.

She was different from her brother: her snout was shorter, elegant, showing big, eagle-like eyes. Her head was white as snow. Her body was slender, with small oval stripes that resembled feathers. The border of these "feathers" was black, while the interior was white. She had long, elegant arms bearing 3 fingers with short, sharp claws. Her arsenal in the arms was obviously composed by the sharp blades, ranging from the start of the arm to the fingers. She had long stripes similar to the one she beared in the body, starting from the blades and reaching the other side of the arm. Her legs were long and slim, at the end bearing 3 fingers. One of the fingers was similar to the one of a Raptor dinosaur, but the claws were far shorter. The tail was even longer than the one of her brother. With sharp blades starting from the middle section to the tip. She had a similar structure to the one in the arms as coloration. She beared more white than her elder brother. She was 3,5 meters long. She was a gentle creature despite being created by the Devil itself, and almost served as a mother for her two younger siblings. She still would have followed her creator, her father, to complete destruction if necessary.

The youngest creation of Satan was also a her: Turnivum

She had the smallest head of the 4 siblings, with two small, Asian-like eyes. The tip of her mouth was black. Her neck was long, the longest of the prodigies created by Lucifer. Her body was short and tubby-like, but still extremely robust. It was completely white. Her arms were long, bearing 3 long, robust fingers with sharp claws. Her fingers were completely black. Her legs where quite short, with 3 fingers bearing hooves, even less sharp than the ones of her elder brother. She had the shortest tail of the bunch. She was 4 meters long. She was tenacious and admired her elder siblings. Her elder brother was the favorite. But not the first creation. The eldest. She preferred the third creation. Lucifer pride and hate at the same time. Mutilator

He bared a rather rectangular head, with eyes showing hatred. He had a pair of long, needle-like teeth at the start of the mouth. He had a stripe resembling a curved beak. His long was short and robust, just like the body. Just like his older brother, he had stripes on his back, but also in his neck. He also had a strange, saber-like stripe in the chest area. His arms were relatively long to his body, bearing 4 fingers armed with claws. His claws were black, whereas his brothers beared white variants. His legs were similar to the ones of his sister, Phoenean, but were stronger and had only 3 fingers, which none of them beared a Raptor-like structure. His tail was robust and long, with the stripes on his back continuing until they reached the tip. Then, the stripes also appeared on the ventral side of the tail. He was 6 meters long. Unlike his brothers, he was more calculating, even more sinister, and did not respect his father. He believed that, one day, he would surpass him. The Devil did not listen too much to what seemed like nothing more than all bark and no bite worlds. That, until one day. One faithful day, when Mutilator stood in front of his father.

He had a robust body, with strong arms with 5 fingers armed with claws. He was covered in fur, unlike its children, who were covered in scales. He had 4 bat-like wings, creating such wings that a hurricane pales in comparison. Despite that, Mutilator stood there as it was nothing. The devil face was somewhat human-like, but it had fangs and snake eyes that glared at his creation. It was mostly an annoyed glare. Lucifer was stuck in ice and couldn't move. Still, if his son would have challenged him, he believed that he could have handled it even if stuck. He didn't fear him.

«Ad "contemnere"?», he sighed annoyed. [Back to "Challenge" me?].

«Ita.», was Mutilator response. He did not flitch. He did not move. He stood still. But Satan knew that this time he wasn't joking. This time he was gonna do it. He at first was surprised, raising an eyebrow to Mutilator response. Then he started to laugh, cockily. «Vere? Vere tu potes cogitare id vincere posse patrem tuum? Creator tuus? Stultus, ab oculis perit, et non indulgeat. » He said, arrogantly. [Really? You truly think that you can defeat your own father? Your own creator? Fool, disappear from my sight, and I might forgive you.].

Mutilator, on the other hand, took a fighting position. He glared at his father, ready to launch himself at him. In less than a second, Mutilator launched himself so quickly, that the wind that met contact with him disappeared. He prepared his fist. Before Lucifer could grab him, Mutilator reached his target. His face. A powerful blow followed, powerful enough to shake the earth beneath them and to stop completely the wind that was haunting the area. Several damned souls, trapped in the ice beneath, where freed as the ice was shattered. Mutilator stood in mid-air with his fist stuck into Satan face. He made an effect: Lucifer could feel the punch. But it wasn't that much. Mutilator didn't seem that surprised, but before he could react, he was grabbed by the demon. He briefly crushed him in his hand, only to throw him with all his might to a wall, with the aid of the wings, who now made such strong winds that could have moved mountains. The wall was shattered at Mutilator impact. Shortly after, he was on the floor, lying almost dead, but uninjured. He walked up as it was nothing.

«Id est? Adhuc: Mutilator, quod est satis infigo ex te. EGO had utor omnibus angustiis meis ne amitterent te capiunt, sed tu hic stantes nihil quod factum est». the Devil said, with a satisfied smile on his face. [That's It? Still, Mutilator, I'm impressed. It took all of my power to catch you, yet you are still here, as it was nothing].

«Quod tristis res est, si nosti? Habes tantam fortitudinem, quae virtus, adhuc tibi pater tuus contra eum perdere. Quare verum non uti adversus inimicum tuum?» he then said, with what almost seemed like a sad, disappointed voice. [That's the sad thing, you know? You have such strength, such power, yet you waste it against your father. Why don't you use it against your true enemy? ].

«Ego sum. An vero inimicum meum es. » Mutilator replied coldly, with no emotion in his voice. [I Am. You Are my real enemy.]. Once said that, he once again launched himself at him, only to be blocked this time around. He then jumped back in a nearby column, only to bounce again at his father. The pattern was similar for several other times: he would launch himself, only to be blocked. All of a sudden, however, he stopped to open his mouth and launch a beam from his mouth: it resembled a laser beam, but it was white in color. Satan responded by using his wings to create an ice wall which blocked the attack. He was now angrily annoyed.

«Frustra autem nescitis? Ego superaverint te. Fuge! Aut verae virtutis faciem meam? » he said angrily. He was starting to lose his patience, and Mutilator emotionless face did not help. [Don't you realize that you are wasting your time? I am too strong for you. Flee! Or face my true power!].

«Tibi unum magnae infirmitatem. » Mutilator than said, yet again with a emotionless voice, surprising the Devil. What could he possibly mean by that!? [You have one crucial weakness.]. Satan started to be somewhat intimidated by Mutilator affirmation. Was he even trying before?

After a short time of silence, Mutilator spoken: «Tu loqueris nimis. Gratias volunt. Mihi opus est scire fines meos, stulte.» [You talk too much. Thanks for the training. I needed to know my limits, fool.]. After that statement, Mutilator started to glow some sort of energy. In a matter of seconds, however, a strong blast of light occurred in the location where Mutilator was standing. Inside the light, which was blinding Lucifer, Mutilator started to transform. The beak-like drawing in his mouth came out, forming a razor-sharp beak. His arms and legs grew more and more powerful than before. The stripes on his back and tail emerged, forming blade-like spikes. The claws on his hands become scalpel-like shape, and the saber-like stripe in the chest came out as some sort of spike, on either side. When the light ended, Satan could see his creation now: it was definitely more powerful than before.

Mutilator once again launched himself and hit Satan, with the difference being that, once hit, Lucifer was in pain. He lost one of the sharp teeth in his mouth, and then looked Mutilator in disbelief. Lucifer was definitely not holding back at this moment, yet he felt that Mutilator was still stronger. In less than a second, then, Mutilator moved so fast that he reached the back of Lucifer's neck almost as he was teleporting. He hit the target with such strength that all of hell started to tremble. After recovering from the blow, Lucifer tried to punch him, only to hit nothing but air. He then looked at the ground to see Mutilator seemingly absorbing the damned souls. After a while, he looked at his father, with his right arm lifted and his hands posed in an open gripping look. His hand was glowing with energy. Lucifer could feel so many souls absorbed by his son. Mutilator then started to charge at him, running so quickly that his legs almost seemed to not move at all. Lucifer responded with his wings generating some of the strongest winds that Hell ever experienced, with ice pieces floating against Mutilator with such strength they seemed more bullets than ice shards. Mutilator did not bother even dodging them. He faced them straight ahead, without feeling anything. Lucifer then decided to throw a flame coming from his mouth, an attack that not even Mutilator could have survived. However he dodged it, and made a powerful jump that allowed him to be face-to-face with his father. It was then that he thrown his right arm against Satan face in a fist-like-manner, still keeping the open gripping posture he kept in the beginning.

The "punch" was far more powerful than anything Mutilator thrown at this point. Not even Hell itself could hold the devastation. In a matter of second, hell was obliterated, alongside all the souls living in there. In one hit, Mutilator destroyed Satan, and even Hell. Mutilator decided to name this move "Ferrum Universal", "Universal Punch" Only one thing was spared from the carnage: his siblings. Once hell was destroyed, the four brothers decided to scatter, in order to avoid getting caught by the Lord. They used their immersive powers to create separate universes, where not even God could not enter. They were secretly stronger than Satan, in a way, but decided to maintain the secret. That, until Mutilator decided to show it to him.

The Universe created by God was the first Universe. It was here where Satan children took inspiration for all the creature that would populate their universes. Deinon created the third universe: an universe populated by beings similar to humans, that would be below powerful creatures resembling vampires in the First Universe. Phoenean created the Fourth Universe, an universe ruled by order, with her taking a gentle mother-like attitude toward her creatures, which were not completely inspired by the First Universe. Turnivum created the Fifth Universe, an universe where justice and rigorousness were always present. She wished to create a just universe, where the weak and the strong could have similar levels. She had a strong innocence in her, after millennia's spent in Hell. However, we will not witness to the growth of these universes. We will focus on one. The Second Universe, created by Mutilator itself. He created an universe where only the strong were allowed to live. But, he decided to not intervene. As such, he created a massive planet where everything would start. He created light. He separated it from the darkness. He created the First Sun and the First Planet, where life would begin in his universe. And our tale will begin soon. Starting from one being.

Hello folks! This is my fist fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review so I can know your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions for what is going to happen, so stay tuned! Also, remember to like and follow, if you want!

See you to the next update!


	2. Chapter 2-First days of the First Planet

Life explosion in the First Planet

Millions of years after Mutilator creation of the First Planet and the First Sun, a life explosion period, known as Life First Days, occurred. Up to that point, life was limited to solely bacteria, and nothing else. It was after some of these bacteria's finally managed to unite forming larger beings that we could see life at his true potential.

The world was still covered in water, with only a few small rocky islands with no life on it. Life on land did not evolve yet. But in the water, that's where things were different.

A strong current ruled the seas, called Raosẽn, ruled the giant ocean called Rapid, creating two distinct "Seasons": a warmer one, where food is abundant, and a colder one, when most creatures seek shelter. However, the fight for life and survival which started when small bacteria's fought each other had increase even more in this "Eden".

In the South, there is a tropical-like sea, full of life. It is here that our adventure begins.

In the tropical waters of the First Planet, a Pilobita swims in a forest of Giant Sea Grass. The Grass is tall and bamboo-like, quite particular but not as much as the Pilobita. It has a large circular head, with two compounded eyes and two short antenna's. This particular specimen had a long scar on his left eye, probably caused by a fight with another member of his specie. There are some small barbed structures behind the antenna's. While the head is large and round, the body seems more slender like, with blades coming out. These blades, 15 on each side, form the body, because the stick-like part in the middle is, in fact, its backbone, covered in some sort of exoskeleton. Under the blade-structure on the side of his body, there were several short, thin legs. However, it was swimming with a continuation of his backbone; it was longer, and beared a thin caudal fin-like structure similar to the one of eels. It is grey in coloration, and the first four blades are completely grey, while the remaining where for the most white with a single grey stripe. The caudal fin had grey stripes, but was mostly white. it beared three pink stripes on the upper part, while also having the outline color being pink. It was 40 cm long, and it was swimming in an undulatory motion, carefully moving in the forest.

After a while, it started to move deeper, until it reached the bottom of the forest, where it started looking for food. It's diet included anything that sank in the forests, using its antenna's and it's barbed structures. It occasionally searched in the sand, its mouth eating anything it could find: life is not easy in this Eden: it was the "Famine Season", a period when food is scarce, and even for generalist animals such as the Pilobita, some of the most adaptable animals in this world, finding anything to eat is still hard. The forests are important to this animal: they give protection to predators and, as such, there are other Pilobita's in the area, all looking for food. He finds other members of his species, and sometimes the meetings are not peaceful. The newcomer, relatively larger than some other Pilobita's in the forest, violently attacks them, using his small jaws to inject painful bites to the smaller comrades. Suddenly, something gains his attention: six long yellow tentacles moving, sometimes upstream. Most of the time, an animal such as the Pilobita would be careful and not jump to conclusions, but it's basically starving. He hasn't eaten in days and has swam for a long distance, avoiding predators left and right. He's a battle-scarred male, on his twenties, which is quite elderly for a Pilobita, and he is battle-scarred by many events in his life, since he was a small larvae floating in the current. He has seen many things. But hunger gets the best of anybody. Even a veteran. As such, without a doubt, he comes closer to the tentacles. They're around his size, but they were static, seemingly easy for picking for a Pilobita, especially if fully grown up. The male remained static for a while, behind the truck of a grass blade. Then, using his tail as a propulsion, he launched himself at them. The male managed to quickly cut a tentacle, but before he could move to the next, the ground started to shake violently. An earthquake maybe? No, it couldn't be. The Pilobita did not feel anything with his legs, which were extremely sensible and capable to feel the slightest vibration in the terrain. However, the terrain did not vibrate. It just shake.

Suddenly, a shriek came out of the opposite end of where the Pilobita was standing. The "tentacles" belonged to a strange being, something that not even our Pilobita has ever seen. It was a Rotaticaris, the true giant of these forests. It was a flat being, which could had been confused for the ground floor if it wasn't for the head: it too was flat, but beneath there was a circular mouth with bristle like teeth. It had two compounded eyes, black in color. The strangest structure were two claw-like appendices with long bristle-like spines, which it used to collect plankton in the water, only to bring it to the mouth. Its tentacles served to capture other microscopic beings, and were directly connected to the stomach, so anything that would be captured by them would end up directly in its belly. It was an excellent system to improve his successes in feeding in such harsh seasons. The tentacle would re-grow shortly after, but the pain was basically immediate and it would remain for quite a while. Its upper body part had a light green coloration, while the lower part was dark green, alongside his appendices.

Shortly after the giant, reaching a length of 105 cm, managed to shake off the attacker, swimming away in a ray-like manner. After recovering from being thrown off the body of the giant, our Pilobita started eating the tentacle. Rotaticaris was well adapted to stay in the sea floor, where, aside some incidents, he was the true king. However, outside of the Giant Sea Grass forest, he showed to be a very bad swimmer, having an hard time keeping the momentum, and soon it became tired. Before he could rest however, a shadow came above him. And in an instant, powerful appendices similar to the ones he beared, although way more robust and with sharp spines, grabbed him near the tentacles area, while also other tentacles wrapped around his body. The true king of these seas has arrived. Anomalodonia.

For a world of dwarves, this was truly a titan, being almost two meters long. Its body had an egg like shape, but was thinner(still thicker than the Rotaticaris). On his flanks where 7 red appendices, similar to Pilobita's blades but shorter and with a wider distance between each other. The "blades" where connected by flashy structures dark pink colored which formed a large fin similar to the one of rays. They culminated to the end of the body in a long fin like structure similar to the ones of lobsters, but made of flesh and with a dark pink coloration. Under the blade-like structures there were four long blue tentacles even bigger than the Rotaticaris. In front of the blade structures there were two long, red wing-like structures that helped him cruise speedily in the waters, taking advantages of the currents. It had compounded black eyes supported by bulbs. It has a similar mouth to Rotaticaris, but it had sharp teeth-like structures, which started to consume the prey alive. Its ventral area had a pink-blue coloration, while the rest of the body had a red-blue coloration with a c-like structure black-colored.

The Rotaticaris tried to wiggle away, but it was too tired for it and, even if it wasn't, the Anomalodonia grip was too strong. The prey death was more painless than one would expect: in a short amount of time, the predator had pierced the main neural chord, stopping all vital activities, killing it in a sea of blood. However, the predator did not stop feeding, with large chucks of flesh coming out of the victim. Despite the dangers of becoming a prey for other Anomalodonia's, several Pilobita's started to amass under the kill, feeding of the chunks coming off the prey. They haven't eaten in weeks, and they're really hungry. Alongside them was our veteran, who started pushing around other smaller members of his specie. He ate the majority of the pieces, and his belly was getting full of food. He had forgot how good it was to stuff his mouth with meat, and considering that ahead of him there is still a long time before food would become plentiful. Some other Pilobita's managed to snatch some food before our veteran could grab them greedily. Suddenly, another male approached the veteran, snatching some food out of him. The veteran was at first accepting: food was plentiful, as the Anomalodonia was leaving such big chunk behind it was almost a shame. However, most of the time Anomalodonia, thanks to his larger sized, most of the times managed to find food, so his feeding behavior could be afforded to be wasteful. He even left the head of his prey fall in the Sea floor, where it was swarmed by several Pilobita's, which took several chucks of flesh out the head, until the veteran and the newcomer arrived. The newcomer was slightly younger than the veteran, but had his fair share of injuries, missing an eye and with part of his tail fin cut. While the smaller specimens scattered in the forest, the two males started to quarrel against each other. For most of the time, the two were simply engaging each other in shows of strength.

However the price was just too big to give in; the younger male jumped against the veteran, embracing him with his legs and biting him in the head. The veteran quickly shacked him off easily, he saw many battles before, and knew how to turn dire situations around, and charged at the opponent, propelling himself against the enemy, hitting him with his head. The two males were both expert fighters: they both reared up, using their tail as a base, hitting and scratching each other with their tiny legs: ineffective, but able to avoiding the direct contact with their small, powerful jaws. However, this can also lead to other risks: if one topple over, the other could attack his vulnerable underbelly. The veteran then did something unexpected: he used his tail to propel himself upward, with the younger male falling down. He managed to land on his feet, but lost sight of the veteran. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in the caudal area: the veteran had bitten the tail. The young male managed to shake off the opponent, and now he met him face to face. Both of them remained still for a few seconds. However, the young male was the first to react, propelling himself toward the veteran, hitting him near the mouth area at top speed, almost making him fall back on his back. The veteran propelled himself quickly enough to avoid such fate, and was forced to abandon the field, as the young male was clearly stronger, and he could not risk his life against this specimen. However, the younger male had not finished just yet: he started to chase him out of the forest. He made it clear: the forest belonged to him: as such the veteran was forced to leave the area. Despite now having his belly full, he knew that long periods of starvation would follow. He once again started swimming in the endless ocean. This animal knew how to be opportunistic, and sometime he even know how to hunt, unlike many of his comrades which limited themselves on feeding on carcasses. Three months has passed since he was defeated by the young male, and he was starving. Suddenly, an opportunity arrived for the starving Pilobita: a small pod of Peypsotoia's is nourishing itself. They have found a large plankton herd. Peypsotoia's have a body similar to the one of Anomalodonia, but lack a caudal fin and the wings. Instead they have 4 larger, brown blade-like structures similar to the ones of Anomalodonia. They don't have tentacles, and their appendances are more similar to the ones of Rotaticaris, but were shorter in length. They were mostly light brown in coloration, but with two eyes-like spots on the back of the neck, black spots on the side and the spine was black too in color. They have a similar size to the veteran: however there are pups, which make for an easier meal for the Pilobita.

The problem was: how to get them? Pilobita wasn't as good as a swimmer, only counting on small sprints compared to the faster velocities of these powerful swimmers. He couldn't ambush them: there wasn't anything allowing him to hide in miles: it was basically a giant desert in the ocean. He had abandoned the tropical side, and now he was in the desert tide area. While he was calculating the next move, however, small worm like creatures started to pop out of the ground. They were Hallurgessochatea's, small scavengers which lived in tunnels under the sand, coming out only to search for food.

The body, because of the coloration, seemed divided into two parts: the rear, which was red in color, and the front, which was blue with the interior having some blue-brown variation. The bottom had three pairs of long stick legs, ending with a claw covered in fur. On the back there were three pairs of sharp spikes. There were also a pair of pincers in the bottom, alongside two thick tentacles of no purpose except distracting the opponent. In the front it had another three pairs of legs, however there were just two pairs of spikes on the back. In the "head" there were four tentacles that helped searching for food, alongside a small trunk where the mouth was. They weren't even 10 cm long. Way easier pickings for the veteran. If he could catch them. Problem is, these bastards digged in the sand faster than the Pilobita could catch them. The scene continued for five minutes, until an horrifying scene for the veteran occurred: a large shadow. It was too bigger to be a Peypsotoia: it was an Anomalodonia. The veteran at first freezed in order to not be seen: he believed that the apex predator would have targeted the pod. How wrong he was: suddenly, the king tried to catch him with his appendices, but the veteran quickly dodged.

The Pilobita started to swim for his life, but the Anomalodonia was just faster and could also count on his tentacles. While they were swimming, however, none of them noticed something: the water was getting shallower. The Sea was draining: it was one of the weird phenomenon's that occurred in the central and the majority of the north of the First Planet: the terrain was higher up and water tended to dry faster. As a result, small tide pools tended to form, and large portions of land came out of the water, a bad sight for creatures used to live in water. When the veteran and his pursuer realized this, it was too late: while the Pilobita was lucky enough to reach a small water pod big enough to contain him, the Anomalodonia remained stuck on land. Outside of the water, the air was toxic, and the First Sun tended to hit like the laser Mutilator used against Satan: the Anomalodonia died in an instant, despite his armor. Never was the veteran this close to death: had he not started swimming slightly faster than he did, his life would have ended alongside the king. In the small tide pool, he had the possibility to encounter creatures he had never saw before: one of them was a spiky creature that, had it not moved slightly, he would had confused it for a rock. It was a Wiwaysheaia.

Its body was round, light blue and covered in rock-hard scales. On his back were golden spikes, obviously used as defense. It had three pairs of short legs and a pair of "arms" armed with spikes, way longer than the legs. Near the mouth there were small tentacles, and the head did not bear eyes. Normally it would be feeding on sponges, but here, the only thing this 13 cm long creature can do is wait for the tide to change. It obviously was no easy meal for the veteran, and he passed on the idea, being more interested on the Anomalodonia carcass. However, something caught his eye: the king of the tide pools: the Mabilia.

It was a grey creature with a length of almost 10 cm. It had a long body with two wing like structures similar to the ones of Anomalodonia, but slightly thinner. There were 6 fin like structures similar to small pectoral fins all united together, and the tail was even more similar to the one of a lobster. However the head was the weirdest part: it had 2 pairs of eyes, two tentacles on either side and a long truck where a pair of jaws stood. It could easily tear off big chucks of flesh with them. However, against the veteran, it was no match: the Pilobita was the largest carnivore in the tide pool, and took advantage of the situation. It ate the smaller carnivore, and even assaulted some juvenile Peypsotoia's that remained stuck in there. Shortly after, his hunger was partially calmed. However, it would be considered satisfied only when he got his hand on the carcass of the king: other than that, he also fed on other carcasses of unfortunate beings unlucky enough to remained beached during the low tide.

A month had passed since then. The veteran had decided to migrate back in the tropical areas. Casually, he managed to reach a forest: the same forest where he was defeated. He causally walked in. This time, he was not gonna give up that easily.

His sent allowed him to reach a carcass. There, a swarm of his comrades was feasting. The Famine Season was at his end, and soon food started to become less scarce. The veteran walked among those youngsters, showing who was boss. That, until an old enemy appeared. He too was feasting on the best part of the carcass. The veteran once again started to challenge him with a show of strength. However, this time around he was the one to attack first. He charged at the enemy, hitting him in the "nose". The male remained paralyzed for a second because of the shock, enough time for the veteran to start targeting the eyes and the head. The young male had an harder time shaking off the opponent than the veteran the first time. However, he did not waste any time and charged at him, biting the sides; bad move, as the veteran used the flexibility of his body to bite the juncture of the head, causing the young male to back up. The veteran then bit the tail multiple times, and was almost near the backbone of the young male. The opponent did not know how to respond, and tried to swim away to recover and attack the veteran from above.

However, somebody was watching the scene, and took the opportunity. Suddenly, before he could react, the young male was grabbed by two appendices that quickly crushed him to death: an Anomalodonia had took advantage of the situation and quickly started to eat his victim alive. While pieces of the young male started to fall on the ground, the veteran started to take some of them and eat them. After feeding himself, he then notices something. Another member of his specie, but with a fundamental difference. It was a female. The veteran had mated many times in his life, and this time it would be no different. The other males are not old enough, nor would they challenge him for such rights. He approaches the female, trying to seduce her, but in vain. The female did not seem interested. The veteran remained patient. He knew that soon there would be plenty of ladies all for himself: he would mate with as many as possible, allowing the next generation to gain his strength and adaptability to survive the harsh seas. Only in this way the specie can survive. This is one of the only laws in the Second Universe: survive and procreate.

Hello there folks: in the following days, I'm going to post drawings of the creatures I showed here in my deviant art channel. Here it is, so stay tuned.

ferrariantonio

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow.

See you on the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 The First Steps on the lands

The first steps on the lands

Millions of years have passed since Life First Days, and the First Planet has changed radically. What once was a mix between an arid sea desert in the Central parts and in the North, and a tropical and rich ocean in the South, is now characterized by having a sub polar ocean, with many uninhabited islands. During the winter, large portions of the ocean surface turned into ice, and the various islands could be unified, forming large intercontinental structures that sometimes reached the size of continents such as America.

However, once spring arrived, bringing a temperate climate, the ice melted, and the islands become isolated once again. On these islands, however, the first plants arrived: they were capable to absorb the First Sun light, carbon dioxide and water to produce what they needed to survive. These plants were small, resembling miniature conifer trees no bigger than a cat. Nothing in this planet was capable of eating, and they slowly but steadily were starting to create vast forests, that sometimes could occupy entire islands if it wasn't for the harsh winters, which would kill off many of the plants.

However, while the first plants settled in the land, it was underwater where most of the life forms lived and prospered. Way more adapted to survive in the cold waters were several variants of the Pilobita's. they were almost identical, but had a more blackish coloration, had longer legs and were generally smaller, no longer than a big rat. The biggest of a small herd nearby was 25 cm long.

They were scavengers at the bottom of the food chain in the past, and here it was no difference. Anomalodonia's may had gone extinct, but there was a clear reason for that. He met new powerful competitors, and it could not adapt fast enough to survive. A vast number of plankton specie went extinct because of the cooling of the waters, causing the extinction of many of his preys: it was the final blow for the king.

However, with the death of a king, there is always a new one on the rise.

In the meantime, we see the arrival of a weird beast, which definitely isn't the king. It's a Sacoderma. This creature body is divided in two parts: an armored part and a naked one. The naked part basically included the tail, which was long and had in the bottom part a scalene triangle-like fin, while in the upper part it had a un-pointed triangle-shape fin. Both of them were light blue-reddish in coloration. The tail was purple-reddish in color, with part of the underbelly being yellow-purple-reddish. The armored part included the body and the head. The armor was divided in three parts: the one near the tail was formed by four plaques, with the upper part being grayish-pink with a small-long dorsal fin, while the bottom part was solely pink. It was the largest section of the three. The section in the middle was composed by eight plaques in the upper part being grayish-pink, with the bottom part being separated by 16 small plaques, pink in coloration. The bottom part had just two plaques, also pink in coloration, but also beared two appendices. They were composed by three segments: the shortest one which functioned as the base, the longest one in the middle, covered in long spikes, and the one at the end, which was basically a huge hook. The appendices were completely grayish-pink in coloration. The last body segment was also the shortest, and was basically the head. It was composed by seven plaques: two of them were separated by a hole, which was the mouth. It was always open, and was jawless, purple-blackish in color. The other four were grayish-pink in coloration and were small, on the side of the mouth plaques, while the largest plaque in the head had the same color, alongside having his round orange eyes.

It was half a meter long, and it was roaming the depts, which were covered in moss-like algae. While the smaller Pilobita's were looking for carcasses or organic debris, the Sacoderma simply swing his arms on the floor, where the algae were placed. Large pieces of the green sea moss floated there, only to be caught by the Sacoderma.

The pieces were sucked by the creature in an instant; if you didn't use a slow motion camera, you wouldn't even see it. Some pieces were consumed by the Pilobita's, while other ate the ones who were hit by the grazer.

Sacoderma is, in fact, one of the first grazer ever, feeding on plants rather than plankton: an effective evolutionary plan to avoiding dying of hunger because of the lack of plankton. Being the first grazer in existence, he was basically never hungry, as the moss tended to last all year long.

However, this herbivore, despite the armor, is not invincible, and danger is always behind the corner. The Sacoderma is always on the lookout, ready to spring away at the first sight of trouble. Signals of dangers were already present, as the Pilobita's started to panic for no reason. They could feel the vibration on the ground, even the tiniest.

So, it was not hard for them to notice one of the biggest carnivore around in this icy waters: a Pterygraptolites.

This giant had the sizes of Anomalodonia, and could easily eat a Pilobita in hole. It had a round, flat composted body, black in coloration with each segment border being brown in color. It had a short tail composed by five segments, with the latter being a large grey sting, partially covered by a red paddle spatula shaped. Near the tail it has two paddles like structures, the real mean of movement under the water. They were composed by six segments, with the first and the last being the smallest, while the fourth was the largest. In front of them, there were four pair of legs, with the pair near the paddle being the longest. In front of the first pair of legs, there are two long appendices covered in feather like structures which functioned as a method to capture microorganisms. However, the deadliest weapon were the long arms equipped with deadly pincers like structures. Those pincers are grey, and they have sharp spines in the interior. The head is round and flat, with the mouth being in the bottom part. On the upper part there are two pairs of composed eyes: a larger one below and a smaller one above.

After remaining stationary for a few seconds, he localized the Sacoderma, ready to launch at him. Being a poor swimmer, it focuses on chasing the prey on the ground, using the moss as a cover.

If it wasn't for the Pilobita's, as a matter of fact, the Sacoderma wouldn't even have noticed the predator. He miraculously managed to dodge the pincers of the predator, and started to swim for his life. The Pterygraptolites followed, using his legs to walk in the sea floor. He knew that swimming was a waste of his time: his long arms would capture the prey, as he knew that the Sacoderma was a poor swimmer on his own.

As predicted, the Sacoderma barely managed to swim above the moss, and after a few meters, he was already tired. He sometimes used his appendices to rest, and when the predator got too close, he would swim away, each time more and more fatigued. The Pterygraptolites, on the other hand, did not break a sweat. He was designed to chase preys such as Sacoderma's, using stamina to wear down the prey.

Suddenly, however, the grazer froze on the spot for a few seconds. He wasn't tired. Suddenly, it was the opposite: he had basically regained strength out of fear. He sprinted on the opposite direction of his pursuer, which tried to grab him with his pincers, but to no avail. Before he could understand what is going on, powerful tentacles grab him, only to bring him to a pair of powerful jaws, which crushed the predator to death in an instant.

Then, the giant started to swallow the prey as it was basically a snack. Pterygraptolites is not the only carnivore around, and it's definitely not the top dog of the oceans. The attacker is no other than a Camaquor, the new king of the seas.

Reaching nine meters of length, nothing could challenge it other than another Camaquor. The majority of the body was covered in a conical shell, blue in coloration but with black bulges which formed stripes. The body beneath the shell and the head is blue, and the jaws are long, armed with sharp teeth, capable to crush its victims, alongside tearing flesh off the preys. It had two azure bulbs which ended in dark blue eyes. Near the entrance of the shell there were four long tentacles, light blue in coloration.

The carnivore did not stand there for long, and started to look for other preys, but to no avail. The Sacoderma had ran off, and was too far away for a chase.

In the meantime, our Sacoderma was hiding under the moss. It waited for around an hour, only to come out shortly after. All of a sudden, a weird instinct started to kick in. It was almost as he needed to reach a certain location. It was a reproductive instinct. The hormones had started to kick in the young male. Soon, he would be participating his first migration inland.

After a while, he reached a huge pod of other Sacoderma's. This were not just the first herbivores: they were also the first migratory animals, leaving the sea to reach the mainland, where they would mate and lay the eggs. They swim calmly: they knew that, if they swam too quickly, they would get tired, and fall prey to other carnivores. The pod was attacked multiple times by Camaquor's, and they lost several members. A Camaquor could catch four Sacoderma's at a time with his tentacles.

However, at last, they managed to reach one of the many islands: to be fair, before they could reach the ground, there was plenty of ice: it was the middle of the winter, and the temperatures were still freezing.

When they reached the ice, they did something amazing: after inoculating oxygen from the water, they started the same appendices they used to destroy the moss to climb the ice. The first steps ever took by a living being that wasn't a plant out of the water were regularly to lay the eggs in small pods in the islands. Once there, they would mate and lay the eggs.

The process was exhausting for the Sacoderma's, as if swimming wasn't already tiring, walking was even harder, as gravity hit harder than in the water. When they managed to reach the pod, they had to take a breath before they could get on it. Our youngster was one of the first to arrive, and surprisingly, he was one of the first to mate.

However, while other males and females were coming, a surprise arrived out of nowhere for our poor Sacoderma's. Before a big male, being 125 cm long, could reach the pod, large pincers grab him in the tail. Then, all of a sudden, he was brought to the mouth of a Pterygraptolites. He could not swallow it hole, but it started to devour the spine, eating the prey alive. Soon, an entire swarm of these giant predators arrived. They had a much easier time walking, using their legs in a manner similar to the one of insects. Other Pterygraptolites arrived on the scene, attacking mercilessly, stinging, biting an grabbing the Sacoderma's before they could reach the waters.

Soon, the pod was almost surrounded by the predators. However, while they were busy eating the Sacoderma's they killed, others arrived, managing to reach the pod and laying tons of eggs.

While reaching the pod was the most dangerous part, leaving it was way easier, as the predators were still gorging themselves with the victims. Soon they left the icy land to reach the sea. There, they quickly swam off, leaving the eggs behind. They would not be targeted by the predators, as they did not know how to eat them. They would develop in peace until they hatched.

Then, the babies would walk out the pond to reach the sea. By the time they hatched, as a matter of fact, winter would be over, and the ice would melt, with the small ponds becoming large lakes very close to the coast and, as such, the ocean.

In the meantime, our youngster manages to avoid death both while coming in the pond and also while exiting it. Interestingly enough, it seemed faster than the others. It was probably due to a malformation of his arms, which resulted stronger than the ones of his comrades.

That being said, the large pod managed to reproduce and escape, but many died in the attempt. They were weak, and did not deserve to pass their genetics to the next generations. In the first universe, only the strong are allowed to live.

Hello there folks: in the following days, I'm going to post drawings of the creatures I showed here in my deviant art channel. Here it is, so stay tuned.

Ferrariantonio

I would also like to promote this Fanfiction channel:

u/6527076/Kerlongsj-Evert-Orlejov

he's a good guy who gave me tips to start this Fanfiction Account, and I would like to thank him for that. You should see his account: you're not gonna regret it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow.

See you on the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4-The true giants appears

The true giants appears

In the tropical lands of the first planet, entire continents have formed. The sea was still an important part of it, but the landmasses had expanded, creating the first continent. There, several life forms have developed.

In the tropical inland, a predator stalk its prey. While previously animals couldn't breathe out of the water, this was no longer the case. These new creatures have adapted to live in a now heavenly continent, where plants were starting to developing into trees. However, just in the past, the cycle of predator and prey continues. On one side, we have a Mides, an invertebrate. Invertebrates were the first creatures to settle on the continent, and although not as big as the old kings of the seas, they were thriving. The Mides had a long body, made of segments, 12 of them to be precise. On each segment there were four legs, two on each side. It had a small head composed by two parts: a mandible in the lower part, which was thin, armed with four large teeth, with small spikes all over them, and a maxilla, which was thicker. It too was armed with four teeth, but alongside the maxilla was the rest of the head, with two simple eyes. This five centimeters long critter was gorging himself with some primitive plants: being one of the few herbivores on land, it lacked competition.

While he didn't have to fear for competition, it had to fear predators, because the first planet has developed many of them. The one stalking him right now is a Scorblattan. This hunter dwarfed the herbivore, being ten and a half centimeters long. It had a long segmented tail ending with what seemed to be a sting. Its body too was segmented, but was short, and equipped with six long, slim legs which allowed him to move quickly in the terrain. It also had a pair of pincers, useful to hold a possible prey of any kind. It had a circular head, with a small jaw in the lower part, and long antenna's in the frontal part. In the front, it also had a pair of eyes. On each side of the head, it had five eyes, which allowed him to find a meal easily.

The Mides, too focused on eating, did not notice the predator. Its senses were not particularly sharp, and it kept eating as nothing was happening. In the meantime, the Scorblattan just kept advancing slowly, ready to grab its next meal. After a while, the Mides noticed the fact that a predator was stalking him and tried to run away. Before he could do such action, it was grabbed by a pair of pincers. The herbivore could not free himself from the grip, and soon it was hit by a sharp object. It was the sting. The Scorblattan had made a hit. Its venom in a cocktail of toxins, which paralyzes the prey, killing it in seconds. Before the Mides could put more fighting, it was over. The herbivore was lying there, ready to be eaten by the hunter. Its jaws ripped the victim body apart, as not even the exoskeleton could stop him now. The hunter was fairly more careful than his victim, with the antennas moving in the air and near the ground, in order to detect predators. His five lateral eyes too were on duty to avoid nasty surprises.

Far deadlier predators inhabited these lands, and the Scorblattan needs to be careful in order to not become someone else lunch. All of a sudden, his fears were confirmed: something else was there. The animal stopped eating, and remained frozen there for a couple of seconds. His eyes were even more focused than before, ready to capture motion. He then proceeded to move his pincers up and down, in a threatening way. He tried to appear bigger than what it really was. Then, one of his 12 eyes caught something. A swift movement on the left. Whatever it was, it was quick. His antennas then allowed him to detect the threat….which was right behind him. He dodged an attack luckily, and moved forward, to then turn on his back, to face his enemy.

It was a Cenryella. This creature reached a length of 30 centimeters, and briefly stood on his hind limbs to appear even larger than what it was. It had a long, segmented body. In the last segment it had two extremely long legs, far longer than the others. The other seven segments had two legs each, while the ninth segment was legless. The head was relatively large, and on his side were two sharp protuberances, capable to inject a powerful venom. It had four eyes: two bigger being in the upper part, and the other smaller ones being near the mouth. On the side of the larger eyes were a pair of short antennas. It looked at the smaller predator, ready to launch himself at him. The tables had turned: the predator was now the prey, but at least he would put a fight. The Scorblattan venom was still powerful, capable to stop the opponent heart in an instant. For a while the two just stood there. The Scorblattan knew he couldn't run away: he wasn't nearly fast enough for that.

The Cenryella started circling on the predator, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The larger insect then charged, but stopped mid way. He knew attacking there was a mistake. He tried on the other side, but got the same effect. On the third attempt it was almost stung. Then on the fourth try, the Cenryella attacked from behind, surprising the opponent, which didn't know how to react. His tail could not hit him from behind, and the enemy took advantage of the situation. Before he could react, powerful fangs sunk on the Scorblattan back, injecting a venom three times more powerful than its own. The pincers of the Scorblattan could not stop him. A single drop could kill a man in seconds. After the Cenryella removed the sting to avoid surprises, the Cenryella started to eat the victim. It had small jaws adapted for the job; on top of that, the fangs of the predator helped him to "chew" its victim. Sure of his superior sizes and venom, it ate the victim calmly, not knowing that there are other predators down town.

In order to avoid having predators trying anything funny with him, this insect lifts the legs of the last body segment, in order to be confused as the head. No animal on this planet wants to deal with his venom. However, some animals have learned about his strategy, and have created ways to counter. Others will generally not care.

All of a sudden, the insect was lifted into the air, and swallowed hole. Shortly after, even the other insect bodies were eaten. The hunter was not an insect, but a vertebrate. Things have changed in these millions of years: invertebrates aren't the king anymore. The spot is now owned by the vertebrates. And here we have one of them: a Varanosuchus.

Varanosuchus reached a length of four meters, with a long, powerful tail with spikes on the upper part, a robust body with osteoderms on the back, strong legs, with the "arms" being stronger and armed with actual claws, and a powerful jaw, armed with large sharp teeth. This carnivore, in reality, is largely a scavenger, but it is extremely opportunistic, ready to eat anything on his way. Unlike the majority of the vertebrates on this planet, this one has learned how to truly walk out of the water. The others at most learned how to move in low water. This male, after eating the three insects, inspects the area, looking for other meals. He knows that moving inland is pointless; Cenryella's are not worth the effort. So, it started to look in the coasts. Here, this animal had a good position. Several fishes were beached there: he ate them, and then moved further.

However, while he was searching, he did not notice a shadow in the water. It starred at him with large, hungry eyes, stalking him as the Varanosuchus ventured further into low water. The scavenger sniffed the air, believing he found something to eat. However, while he was walking there, he felt a presence in the water. Before he could turn, a huge creature had launched at him. The way it opened the jaws was inhuman: the maxilla was so opened that the eyes could touch the back of the animal, while the mandible could reach the throat. The Varanosuchus ran away quickly enough to avoid being captured by the creature, which now had difficulties moving. It was a Serpesuchus. Serpesuchus had a long tail, longer than the body itself, which was quite flat and with osteoderms on the back. The back limbs were the longest, but also the weakest., bearing four weak fingers. The only limbs that could help the animal move in the swallow water were the frontal limbs, which were the strongest. It had a short, strong neck with powerful jaws. Its teeth were basically triangles: once you were grabbed, you could not escape. the Serpesuchus was six meter long, but it could have swallowed hole the Varanosuchus, thanks to those jaws. However, outside of the water, the Varanosuchus was safe, and continued his journey. He walked for several other miles, but to no avail.

In order to find food, it needs to do something drastic and dangerous: he needs to get into the water. After carefully looking for any predators, he descended into the waters. There, he was much luckier, as he found a pod of Dimipisces. These fishes, being one meter long, were easy picking. They had a long tail with a caudal fin in the upper part, but not in the lower. Its body was elongated, and on the back it had a small caudal fin. On the ventral area it also spotted a small pair of pectoral fins. The head was small, but it had a long protuberance for a maxilla, which they used to detect food. However, right now they were turning into the food. The Varanosuchus quickly grabbed one, and moved for the next. It was a repetitive action, but it was effective. Other smaller fishes populated the area.

Suddenly, his senses sensed something in the depts. His eyes feasted on what seemed to be a carcass capable to feed him for days. It had a fat body, with a short tail equipped with a caudal fin. It had small limbs with five fingers all attached to each other, a proof that these were used as a mean of locomotion in the sea bed. On his back, it had six appendices that could had functioned as dorsal fins. It had a short, strong neck, with a small head with white eyes. It was half a meter shorter than the Varanosuchus.

When it got close enough to start the feeding, however, the creature lived once again. He swam on the opposite direction of the scavenger with such speed, that in a few moments he lost sight of it. That creature was a Stegoleptis, an herbivore of the depts adapted to live underwater without taking air thanks to the skin, capable of taking the oxygen from the water. Its nearly blind, but it has a complex neuronal system which allows him to sense any danger before it's too late. In the meantime, a small herd of Ankyrajia continued their feast.

They have similar sizes of the Stegoleptis, but their tail doesn't have a caudal fin. It was long and tubby-like. The body had some osteoderms that functioned as defense, with the posterior being protected by a plaque. It had four short limbs identical to the ones of Stegoleptis. The head, too, was similar, but had black eyes instead. This creature could see well in the water, but was a poor swimmer. Many inhabitants of the sea floor are not big enough to threaten it, so the herd continue to eat, not afraid of the Varanosuchus. When they grazed on the ground, small pods of fishes came out, becoming easy picking for other hunters in the region. Alongside them was one of the fastest; a small pod of Clantodea.

Clantodea is a 70 centimeters long fish covered in spikes in the body, an excellent defensive system, which protected it from predators. The long tail allowed him to swim freely and quickly in the oceans. The body was slim, and two extremely long spikes come out on the side. The two dorsal fins were long, with the first being the longest. The pectoral fins were basically spikes that had a fleshy structure functioning as a fin. The head was large, and armed with many sharp teeth which couldn't let the prey go once it was grabbed. Large eyes allowed him to scan the area for the next meal. Most creatures wouldn't attack him because of these spikes. The head and the tail, on the other side, were basically unprotected, but most of the predators in this period swallow their prey hole.

The pod swam peacefully, only launching themselves at the sight of food. However, when one of the Clantodea swam too far away from the pod, powerful jaws grabbed him on the head. Then, the hunter violently shacked the victim, breaking the bones and basically ripping off the head of the fish. After that part of the body was eaten, the hunter ripped off the tail. The hunter was an Ichtacanosaurus, a one meter and a half hunter roaming the sea near the coasts for food.

Its head was bulky, implying a massive bite for its sizes, with large sharp teeth. The body was muscular, with short "arms" that gave some sort of advantages while eating, but were pointless for walking on land. The legs were longer, but were basically fins rather than "legs", and the tail was long, with an eel-like fin structure, which helped him traverse the waters. The animal moved the victim around in order to avoid the spikes and to eat the flesh.

Ichtacanosaurus has powerful senses to hunt, but also to avoid danger, so it was no surprise that, when the Varanosuchus started to swim on his direction, the small hunter started to swim for his life. Both animals had similar speeds, but while the Varanosuchus eventually would need to go up to breathe, the Ichtacanosaurus could remain underwater forever thanks to his gills. The small hunter swam as quickly as possible, searching for a small deformation of the sea floor where to hide. Finally, he sees one, and starts to spring on that direction. He's almost close. So close. However, before he could react, something sucked him on the left. It was so quick, that not even the chaser noticed his absence. A second ago, the was a full Ichtacanosaurus swimming for his life. Now, there's just a head, still twitching, as the nerves had not the time to react. He could still see, he somehow was still alive, only to see himself being swallowed by powerful jaws. The true king of the waters is now here. Not Serpesuchus, nor Varanosuchus. It was a fish, a massive one. It was a Dunklepis.

This giant was 12 meters long and weighted seven tons. It had a long tail with a crescent moon shaped caudal fin. Its body was long and robust, spotting a small dorsal fin near the tail. The anterior part of the body was covered in plaques; the head was massive, with sharp bony plates which formed a beak-like structure as teeth. It had large eyes that caught the Ichtacanosaurus long before he was even starting to escape, but remained still in order to not alert him.

Not satisfied with the small prey it just killed, he moved on the next, the Varanosuchus. Once again, the predator turned into a prey, swimming for his dear life. Unlike the Ichtacanosaurus, the Dunklepis was a way faster swimmer, which easily caught up with the Varanosuchus, which was now counting on agility over speed in order to not get caught, switching direction constantly in order to confuse the pursuer. The Varanosuchus miraculously escaped by reaching the land. His ability to walk gave him quite the advantage over his opponents. He took several heavy breaths: he nearly ran out of oxygen out there, and now he needed to seriously rest. The night was calm for the scavenger: unlike most other animals in the sea, this creature could rest in one of the safest place around in this period for a Varanosuchus, and it was land. Many other predators could not walk on land, and this allowed him to thrive.

On the next day, the Varanosuchus is on the beach. He still has no intention to go into the waters again: the Dunklepis could be still around. The scavenger, instead, is searching for shallow water areas, looking for slow moving preys. He walks in the beach for several miles, until he finds a small pool. It was probably formed because of the low tide, trapping several fishes and other animals on it. The ones more comfortable in the current situation were the Eusthys.

They are fish-like amphibians, a meter long, with fish-like caudal fin on a short but powerful tail. Their body was round, with a small dorsal fin near the tail. It had four fins that resemble short limbs. They could be used to walk in the sea floor or in the aquatic vegetation, but not to escape the tide pool. The "arms" were the only ones with something that barely resembled fingers. They had a small head with large eyes and even larger teeth. Some of them had their head out of the water to take a breath of air.

Despite being quite crowed in there, they were used to this kind of situation. However, the other creature trapped in the pool definitely wasn't prepared for such situation. A large eel like creature was panicky wiggling in the small tide pool. It was a Placodontolictes.

It was six meters long, and basically occupied the hole pool with his massive size. The long tail had parallelogram caudal fins structures. The head was small, with black eyes and plaques-like teeth armed with spikes. It was an herbivore, probably trapped in the tide when he was off near the coast, attracted by several sea weeds.

The giant creature is such an easy target right now. The scavenger got near it, but the prey started to wiggle and tried to bite the Varanosuchus. He needs to play his next move carefully: Placodontolictes bite is powerful and dangerous, enough to damage the skin and the flesh. The scavenger started to circle the prey that, despite being stuck in a small pool, was still more than capable to turn around. The scene lasted for five minutes; the scavenger did not give a single bite to the opponent, and instead started to eat several trapped Eusthys. What killed the giant herbivore was its own weight: although it managed to keep the gills under water, he still couldn't breathe properly, as the weight of the animal, which naturally is supported by the water, was now crushing his heart, not allowing it to pump blood in the veins.

Shortly after, the herbivore died, and the scavenger finally managed to eat the victim. His powerful jaws quickly did a good job on the carcass, with several small pieces coming off, serving as a food source for the trapped Eusthys. However, the smell of such large prey would attract any other Varanosuchus in miles. Soon, another male arrived on the scene. He had similar sizes, and had a small scar on the nose.

Both of them tried to seem bigger than what they actually are, in order to scare the opponent. But to such a bounty, no one of them was willing to give up that easily. Before the fight, both of them start to eat the carcass, each trying to eat as much meat as possible. Their powerful jaws, every time they bite the carrion, ripped huge chunk of flesh. The pool, at this point, was full of blood. Then, all of a sudden, our Varanosuchus sprinted at the scarred male, biting him on the side. He starts to roll, while still holding on the side of the enemy, trying to rip part of his flesh off. The scarred male ran off, only to stop a few meters away, to face our male face to face. Our Varanosuchus sprints again but misses, allowing for the opponent to bite the tail, swinging it violently. Our male managed to escape for a miracle, and bites the opponent on the back of the head, with no intention of letting go. He tries to pin him to the ground, but to no avail: the scarred male is just too strong, and he hits him with his tail. It wasn't much, but at least the scarred Varanosuchus was free.

Our male, however, is fast enough to react to an upcoming attack from the opponent: this leaves the scarred male wide open for an attack. Our male grabs him by the neck, and pressed extremely hard. He was ready to suffocate him, if necessary. However, the scarred male managed to free himself from the iron grip, only to run away as fast as possible. Our male roars victorious, and continues the meal. The scarred male will have a fair new collection of scars, but he will survive.

After the meal, the animal starts to inspect the beach, but this time not for food, but for something else. He's searching for a mate. His keen smell has found the scent of a female Varanosuchus. He's determined to mate, but he has to walk for a while. After a long walk, he finally sees her. She's slightly smaller than him, but she does show that she's ready to mate. The male inspects the area to make sure that no other males are nearby. Then he starts to court the female, with small grunts and push-ups. The female seems impressed; on top of that, the lack of scars on the male body makes it even more attractive, as it means that the male has survived some fights without a scratch.

The female responds with other small grunts, showing to be prepared to mate. Then, the male gets behind her, humping the female. Its reproductive organs enters the cloacae, releasing sperm which will allow to fertilize the ovum. The process lasted for around half an hour, then the two stopped, and started to move on-on their lives. The male will not take care of the young, and the female parental care will be minimal.

Suddenly, however, both freezed in the same spot. They sensed something large. Another male? No, it didn't seem right. Then, the key eyes of the male saw it. A monster charging on their direction. Being too big to be fought, the two started to run away. The predator targeted the male, as he was closer to him. This giant carnivore was the first planet apex predator on land: Varanopugiter.

What makes this six meters long giant more particular than other creatures we have seen before, is the fact that this vertebrate is completely adapted on a lifestyle on land, with powerful legs armed with four fingers on the "legs" and five on the "arms". Both hands and feet had, under the fingertips, sharp dagger-like spikes that they could use to hunt. The body was robust, and the tail was long. Its powerful head had a powerful set of jaws, armed with sharp teeth, ready to rip pieces of meat from its prey when they were still alive.

With his powerful limbs, the Varanopugiter was way faster than the Varanosuchus, quickly catching up to the male and jumping on the back. By using his dagger-like spikes, he hit the male on the neck, heavily injuring him. Soon blood started to flow from the neck, and the giant carnivore even started to feed on the neck of the victim. The Varanopugiter even started stabbing the side of the male, further weakening him. He even started biting the back of the neck, but to no avail because of the armor. However, it wasn't necessary: the injuries caused by the jaws and the dagger-like spikes had long ended the life of the Varanosuchus.

However, things are not in vain for our male. He has died, but his genes will be transmitted to the future generations. The female had managed to escape, and retired herself in the forest to remain hidden. After a while, she came out, bathing on the sun. Soon she will lay her legs, which she will protect at all costs, until they hatch. The future generations will survive, that's all that matters.


	5. Chapter 5-The dry green inferno

The dry green inferno

In the warm lands of the first universe, the drought season has hit once again. Millions of years after the previous era, when the first giants had appeared on the continent, things have changed. The climate is dryer, and the raining season last a shorter amount of time compared to the previous periods.

Life has adapted to further adapt in the lands in order to survive. Living in the water is no longer as convenient as once, allowing for further specializations, and we can see it right now in one.

A large terrestrial herbivore is casually walking near a sea of plants. This weird creature is a Rosspidon.

This four meters long beast has a long tail, armed with four pairs of sharp spikes. Its body was round and robust, supported by four short limbs; the "arms" were equipped with three hooves like fingers and a long spike, while the "legs" had a foot armed with a single spike, similar to the ones of kangaroos. It had a long neck, and near the head there were three pairs of plates: the first one was the largest, resembling a triangle, the second one was identical to the first one, but was shorter, and the third one was a triangle too, but the end was smooth. The head was large, and equipped with a robust beak. The eyes were round and small.

Its strong beak allowed to rip off pieces of vegetation. The long neck was useful for grazing in the plant-sea with minimal effort. His eyes were wary, however, as he did not enjoy surprises that much. His tail was a good weapon, but in order to be used effetely, he needed to see his opponent first.

The hot, dry breeze surrounded the animal, and the hot temperatures caused the evaporation of most of the water sources in the region, if not the entire continent. Because of this, the landscape appeared blurry on the animal eyes, not allowing for a good vision of the surrounding. In this new world, size not always matter, and seeing the enemy is one of the most important thing to do in order to survive.

What also caused problems for the herbivore was the heat itself. Not even the most specialized creatures could not ignore the heat. Despite developing the three pairs of specialized plates on the back of the head, capable to absorb solar energy, but at the same time disperse it, the animal was still suffering. Pain can be distractive, and the animal is even more wary than usual, as today is a particularly hot day.

A small movement in the bushes caught his attention. The animal was even more cautious now. He stopped eating on the spot, and started grunting and making various other noises, in order to communicate any possible predators that the element of surprise is no longer on their side. He even moves the tail back and forth in order to prepare for a powerful swing against the possible opponent. The plates on the back of the head became from yellow to red in order to appear intimidating for the opponent.

But the movement did not stop. Either the animal was deaf, or it was plain stupid. Suddenly, the creature sprang forward. Believing that the beast was attacking him, the Rosspidon swung its tail at the opponent. It missed the opponent, but not because he dodged, but because he was too small to be hit and, as such, too small to attack the herbivore.

The hunter was a Pholidogus, a creature that would definitely not cause a threat to our herbivore.

Being almost a meter and a half of length, its preys were actually small insects and other small creatures inhabiting the sea of plants. Its tail is long, whip like, and the body was robust, supported by short legs. The head was large, equipped with large lizard eyes and powerful jaws. The teeth in the anterior part were longer, used to grab the victim.

This animal is actually an amphibian, meaning it needs to go in the water to mate. However, this weird beast was more than capable to resist long period of times out of the water, a good ecological adaptation to survive the long and harsh dry season.

The herbivore realized that the carnivore is too small to cause a threat, and after making sure that no other signs of predators, he starts to continue the feast. His small eyes, helped by the long neck, continued to inspect the area, allowing the grazer to live in peace, knowing that no predators will attack him yet.

However, his sense of hearing heard a crack. Something was walking nearby, something that didn't want to be seen. The herbivore was one again on the alert: he turned his head to see a small red object moving. At first it seemed like a rock, but the herbivore noticed several faint movements.

On top of that, he didn't remember any sort of red rocks behind him. In an universe where everything wants to kill you, even such a small detail as a rock that wasn't initially there has to be taken in consideration.

For the herbivore, that rock looked suspicious. As such, he got closer to inspect it, while also keeping a safe distance. He started to hit it with its tail, just to make sure it wasn't a real treat.

This creature is equipped with a second brain in the hip area that allows to move its tail extremely well and, most importantly, extremely fast.

Combined with relatively good eyesight, the herbivore could react just in time to avoid having his tail bitten by the "rock", which in reality was a carnivore. And this time, he could pose a threat against the herbivore. It was a Petradracodon.

This two meters long hunter had a short tail, but a robust body, with the back protected with some sort or armor, giving him protection while at the same time it allowed to give him camouflage while being on the ground. it had long, muscular legs armed with large, sharp claws adapted to tear flesh. Its head was small, but armed with powerful jaws equipped with short teeth. It had two horns, with the one in the nose being the largest and resembling the one of rhinos.

Despite having lost the element of surprise, it had no intention to give up the hunt: he hasn't eaten in weeks, and combined with the heat, this caused the animal to become desperate. If he played it cool, he could actually manage to kill its opponent. But he needs to be extra careful.

The Petradracodon can count on the element of speed, while the Rosspidon could use his strength. The two roared at each other to intimidate the other, but neither seemed to be willing to give up without a fight.

The Petradracodon took the first move by sprinting forward before the herbivore could react. He charged at him with its mouth open, biting in the area near the neck and the shoulder. The bite itself was painful, but not lethal. Because of the pain injected on the herbivore, he was able to move in the hip area.

He had intention to disable the back limbs, and as such he started biting the back of the animal with the support of its sharp claws. He caused some nasty injuries on the animal, but yet again these were not lethal.

The Rosspidon took his move, as he moved slightly forward causing the carnivore to lose balance, falling on the ground. The predator rolled away to avoid a hit by the tail.

Petradracodon had an excellent eyesight, which allowed him to dodge another tail attack. The predator jumped on the back of his opponents, holding with his claws on the back of the opponent, while also biting the base of the neck. That was it: he got him. In his mind, he did not believe that the Rosspidon could shake him off. And he was right, because he didn't have to.

With the use of his flexible tail, the herbivore hit the predator in the head with its deadly spikes, penetrating the skull and the brain of the enemy. One shot, one kill. The Petradracodon felt down dead, with the herbivore injured, but able to recover. After that, he started to eat again, hoping that no other surprises would occur today.

Meanwhile, out of the sea of plants, a small herd of Diplospirostepus, small herbivores reaching lengths of almost a meter and a half with short tails, segmented body with each segment armed with two legs and a boomerang shaped head, came out of the shadows, knowing that the threat was over.

These herbivores specialized on dying plants, giving an alimentary advantage over the Rosspidon, considering the fact that the majority of the vegetation was dying from the heat and the absence of water.

Witnessing the fight from afar was a huge carnivore, being six meters long: it was a Scaverntaurus.

This giant had a long tail and a robust body, covered in short spikes in the back. Its powerful back limbs were equipped with sharp claws in order to hold the carrions when eating. It had short front limbs armed with four fingers. The neck was strong, also bearing short spikes on the back. Its head was short, with powerful jaws armed with short, robust teeth. Above its eyes it had a pair of horns which were used to scare away other scavengers.

Scaverntaurus, indeed, was the king of the scavengers, specialized to eat anything that he finds dead. He was mostly used to old carrions. When an animal dies in these lands, its body becomes dried out, almost as it was left to rot for decades. Because of this, many scavengers have evolved with powerful jaws in order to rip the flesh off and, at the same time, breaking the body of the carrion to eat big chunks of it.

As a matter of fact, many carnivores have lost the capability to "kill". What does that mean? It means that, when facing a prey that it's just too big to be eaten hole, they start to eat it alive. When facing a prey that can be easily grabbed with their jaws, it's no problem. But when dealing with giant preys such as Rosspidon, it's a whole different problem.

The majority of the carnivores in this planet were like this, with one exception.

A little afar from the sea of plants, a Gigalacerta is walking by.

This three meters long creature had a whip like tail with a slender body and four powerful legs. Its head was triangular, and had many sharp teeth specialized in eating insects that inhabited the region.

During this period, many of them reached giant sizes.

While not being the largest creature around, he made it up with speed. It was one of the fastest creatures in this planet, which seemed pointless considering many carnivores had forgot how to hunt. But because of just one of these, he needed that speed.

The Gigalacerta was sunbathing, not wasting any energy that he could use. This large male had survived many bad experiences with other carnivores when he was younger.

Gigalacerta has a peculiar protein in his flesh, called "Lacertina". This protein allowed the creature to be more active even when lacking food. A juvenile Gigalacerta barely reaching 40 cm of length could give the same energy amount of two Rosspidons combined. A three meters long specimen could feed a carnivore for a hole year.

The juveniles were the most typical prey, as they had less experience, and died faster when the carnivores were feasting on them while still alive. However, the adults were the target of someone else.

The male Gigalacerta felt a presence nearby. He froze in the spot, thinking that, if he stays still, he can still not be noticed. However he doesn't even know where the attacker is. He knows that it's no ordinary carnivore. Suddenly, his eyes caught the movement of a five meters long giant springing on his direction.

The Gigalacerta did what he did know best: run. His legs allowed him to cover large distances in seconds; normally, at this point, the pursuer would have stopped, but it was not the case here. The lizard saw the sea of plants, and knew that, if he hid there, he could have a chance of surviving.

The pursuer, by moving on the left, blocked the way to his escape point. The two started to run again, with the Gigalacerta being very tired at this point. He tried to keep the pace, but the carnivore was near him already. With one last sprint, the carnivore grabbed the victim by the neck, holding it also with its claws.

The hunter was a Dimetropardus, the First Planet first land hunter in a long time.

It had a long and robust tail, a round body, short but powerful legs armed with four fingers and a strong neck. On his back it had a sail structures, which helped him regulating his body temperature in the extreme heat. Its jaws, however, were the true horrifying weapon. They were powerful and armed with different kind of teeth. It had incisor teeth used to tear flesh from the bodies of the victim, a pair of powerful canines on the maxilla and mandible, and on the rear it had sharp chewing teeth.

The hunter did not start eating the victim on the spot. He kept the jaws in the neck. Then, thanks to his limbs, he started to move the victim around, until its jaws were set on the throat.

Then, he hold the victim on its jaws by the throat. At first the Gigalacerta did not move, hoping that the carnivore confused him for dead and started to eat him, only to fail thanks to the lizard reflexes. However, after a while, the lizard, already breathless because of the chase, was starting to run out of air. He was suffocating it.

When the Gigalacerta was getting desperate, he started to wiggle and writhe, but the predator grip was too strong to be surpassed, and this caused the prey to lose even more oxygen in his body. The prey opened its mouth several times, trying to grasp some air, with its tongue writhing. He even tried to bite the predator, but to no avail.

Soon the lizard passed out, losing consciousness, but the predator still held the throat. Special structures near the canines could tell the predator if the victim is still alive or not. Only when the Gigalacerta was dead, he started to eat it.

The hunter started to eat the neck, in the region that was bitten by its jaws. Thanks to his specialized teeth, the neck area was no problem whatsoever, and was stripped to the bone in less than a minute. The head was not consumed yet, he intended to eat it last. He moved to the rest of the body, ripping off one of the arms like it was nothing. Its jaws were rather powerful, helping him in the task.

Despite his size and weapons, he knew that other carnivores would take advantage of his meal. A three meters long fresh Gigalacerta was something any carnivore would want.

The first to find our hunter and his prey were a couple of three meters long Priscavenraptors, the jackals of the First Planet.

The male was bulky, with a long, robust tail, a thought body, powerful legs armed with three sharp claws, long arms armed with three fingers and small feathers, a short neck and powerful jaws. It had a gaudy coloration.

The female was similar, but was darker and slimmer, more adapted for speed.

The two arrived at the scene, where the Dimetropardus was waiting for them. He smelled them from miles away, and was ready for a fight.

Before the match began, the hunter showed his sail to the opponents to show himself larger that what he really was. The two jackals were not impressed. Rather, they started to circle around him, looking for a weak spot. No roar, no sound, nothing. After a while, it was complete silence.

Taking advantage of its speed, the female launched herself at the hunter, which dodged her and counterattacked. He bit her near the base of the tail, not letting go and taking advantage of the canines to inflict extra damage. She screamed in pain and tried to free herself, but the grip was too strong. Only the charge of the male caused him to let go of the female.

The two looked at the opponent, which let out a horrifying roar while standing over its prey. Then, he started shaking it around like a ragdoll, splitting blood everywhere. Then, the hunter dropped it near him, loudly growling at the opponents, which were not impressed.

The female once again charged, but this time she bit the neck of the opponent, pinning it on the ground with her legs. The male charged too to give support: they were going to rip him apart if necessary, limb by limb.

The hunter, however, was quicker, and got free from the female iron grip. Then, he grabbed the male by the throat, and started to shake him around. The female charged once again, but was hit full force by the male, as he was being swung around by the Dimetropardus. A small hit on the face caused the hunter to drop the Priscavenraptor.

The female, in the meantime, had recovered from the hit. Both the jackals and the hunter were panting heavily in the heat of the day. The jackals realized that tangling with the true hunters of these lands was too much, and retreated nearby.

After the furious battle, the Dimetropardus continued the feast, eating the rest of the victim. He did not eat the intestines, as there were still traces of the last meal of the Gigalacerta. Although living in one of the harshest conditions that the First Planet had generated yet, these hunters were rather fussy eaters, refusing to eat carrions or animals that were not killed by them.

However, the animal at the same time could recharge his energy only with half a Gigalacerta of these sizes. As such, the hind legs, the lower body part and the tail were ignored. After the meal, the muzzle of the hunter was covered in blood.

After he left, the scavengers ran to the carcass. The manners that the hunter showed with its victim were largely ignored by the couple, who ripped pieces of meat violently. They started by the hind legs, ripping the area near the anus violently. Then they moved on the intestines.

The female was focusing on the belly, while the male started to eat the head. He crushed it with his jaws, swallowing it whole. He even started to eat some small pieces of meat in the areas consumed by the Dimetropardus.

When the female was about to rip off the tail, however, the ground started to shake a bit. It wasn't much, in the feast probably not even the Priscavenraptors noticed it. However, when they heard a powerful roar in the distance, they knew something big was coming. They turned around only to see a 12 meters long, seven tons monster charging at them full speed. Had this carnivore arrived earlier, not even the Dimetropardus would have dared to challenge him. It was a Primitirannus.

This giant had a long tail which was armed almost as a medieval club with a spike on the end, a powerful body, large legs armed with ridiculously sharp and large claws, long arms with hook like claws, a powerful neck supporting a massive head. Part of it was covered in armor, perfect to ram against opponents. Its jaws had long teeth that formed a cage when closed, but in front of it there was a powerful beak.

He was the true king of these lands. He got to eat wherever he wants, whatever he wants and whenever he wants. Nothing could stop him rather than another Primitirannus. It's the largest animal in this planed, and he knows it.

He grabbed what remained of the Gigalacerta and swallowed it whole. He then moved to the next possible meal, following it thanks to his sense of smell.

The couple just watched in terror as he marched away. Then, they came out of their hiding spot, with the tail holding something in her mouth. It was the Gigalacerta tail. She ripped it off before the carnivore could arrive at the spot. Once the street were clear, the two started to rip off the tail of the victim like a ragdoll, happy on the fact that the carnivore did not notice the missing part.

In this world, not only the strong lives, but also the smartest and the slyest. Only the one willing to do anything to survive are worthy to live. The ones that cheats, kill, steal, hide. The ones that do not succumb, not even thanks to the hottest days of the First Planet

* * *

Hello there folks: in the following days, I'm going to post drawings of the creatures I showed here in my deviant art channel. Here it is, so stay tuned.

ferrariantonio

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6-The migration

The migration

Nothing is eternal. Nothing is untouched. Even time. And when time changes, so does our world.

The First Planet is no exception.

Things have changed drastically in the last millions of years. The all year 'round dry, hot scrublands have left the place for humid, hot summers and cold winters. Several large lakes have formed, where life has developed, but you could find several life forms in all regions.

However, as winter was coming, and food became more scarce. It was nothing special for the local fauna, who had adapted for millions of years for these new conditions.

Several hills characterized this planet, combined with plains. The stillness of the land is interrupted by some smoke. Something was running in the distance, attracted by the possibility of food. Chasing a small lizard-like creature, it used its speed to surprise and catch it.

Not even stopping for a second, it keeps running forward with its mouth open, counting on strong, hoofed legs and a good stamina. Its prey tries to reach a tree, but its captured before he could reach safety. The hunter grabs it with its teeth, swallowing it hole.

The hunter is a Rushmorelophosaurus, a three meters long, two meters tall small hunter counting on speed and agility to hunt most of his preys. It has a long tail which help him to balance himself during chases, and a semi-upright body position. Its legs are long, armed with hooves rather than claws. His frontal limbs are medium-sized, with three fingers and short claws. It has a long neck ending with a triangular head. On top of it, there are two high, thin plate-shaped crests longitudinally on the skull roof. It has small, yet good eyes and a keen sense of smell.

After having captured his prey, a cracking noise caught his attention, followed by a thud. A small roar came from behind him, putting him on the alert. The small hunter turned around to see a large animal walking on his direction.

Because of the size difference, the small hunter ran away, not realizing that the other creature is just an herbivore. Behind him, there's a huge herd of his own kind. It's a herd of Meltofelis, one of the biggest herbivore in this planet.

Meltofelis is 13 meters long, but just three meters tall. That's because its limbs are on the side of his body rather than beneath him. Because of this, it tended to walk like a lizard. They are muscular, ending with clawless feet. Its body was bulky, with a short, weak tail. Its head was large and feline like, but the teeth were more like the ones of rodents.

This herd was migrating in better lands, as the ones where they came from had finished the required quantities of vegetation these giants regularly needs to survive. Their long legs allow them to travel large distances, and such migrations attract millions of individuals.

They are not an organized herd, however. There are some small groups composed by four members, but they are generally rare. These giants prefer a solitary lifestyle, reuniting only to mate or to migrate. Alongside these giants, there are also some dwarves.

A large herd of Custersaurus, one of the most common animal in this planet, and the source of food of 90 % of the hunters of these lands.

Being only three meters long and two meters high does not help either. They had a short tail, pointing upright, a tubby body with long, hoofed legs with three fingers and a turtle-like head. Their eyes are large, and so it's their nasal system to advert them of predators.

The large herd followed the giants, taking advantage of their large sizes for protection. In exchange, they used their keen senses to warn them of predators.

No matter how good you are in traveling large distances, these travels were tiring. Not all animals could keep up the pace, and were left behind.

One of these was an old Custersaurus, who had participated several other migration, but today it's just too tired to keep going. Yet.

The male did not lose hope. Rather, he checked the area for possible predators and started resting a bit. He had learned the migration path long before, as these beasts had a good memory. He remembered every single ambush, every single death, every single successful mating. He even stopped for a while to eat some bushes.

He moved alongside a dry river, slowly but steadily. When he reached the bush, he moved his head back and forward, each time ripping parts of the bush and bringing it to the mouth. It did not have teeth, but he had a sharp beak for the job.

Too busy eating, and with his senses being weaker than when he was younger, he did not notice a shadow behind him. Several times he turned around, and several times he never noticed any sort of movement, returning to the eating.

After having heard a small cracking noise behind him, he turned around one last time. Which would be a good thing to notice an aggressor, if you were on the right side. But the hunter was on the opposite direction of where the herbivore turned.

The fearsome predator charged at him, delivering a powerful bite on the flanks of the Custersaurus. Its attacker is a carnivorous Xiaondana.

The old male starts to run for his life alongside a canyon near the dry river. Custersaurus are some of the best runners of this world, and even an injured old male could outrun many hunters in this world.

But this is no ordinary hunter. She's fast, powerful and equipped with deadly weapons no other hunter had before. He managed to keep the pace with the prey, which seemed in extreme difficulty and pain at the moment.

The old male kept running until he met a dead end in the canyon. There was no hiding place, as the hunter reached him.

Exhausted, trapped and weakened by its wounds, the old Custersaurus has no fight left on him. All he can do, is waiting for the killing blow.

He growled in pain as the killer got closer and closer. When there were just three meters separating the two, the old male felt on the ground, with the predator charging at him. She got above him, blocking him with its legs, and delivering a powerful bite in the throat.

As she did that, blood spitted all over the canyon wall, with the old male shrieking in absolute pain. The hunter shook the head while still holding the victim in order to maximize the effect of the wound.

She kept its jaws on the victim for five minutes. When she release the prey, large quantities of blood came out of the throat, leaving the old male bloodless in a matter of seconds.

Xiaondana is the cheetah of this world, four meters long and two meters high. Its tail is short, equipped with a long set of feathers used to communicate with the members of his specie. Its body was snake like, with spikes on the back. its powerful long limbs are armed with five clawed fingers, and on the back of the knee there are some feathers. Its neck was long, and on the base of the head there was a small mane. It had small deer-like horns, and its jaws were large. It had sharp teeth, but two pairs of them were extremely long, saber like.

They were the weapons used by the carnivore to kill its prey. He started to eat it with little to no mercy for the body, as she started to rip huge chunk of flesh from the poor prey. Such successful weapons will allow her to feed before any other carnivore could reach her and steal her meal.

While the old male became the food of the Xiaondana, the herd continued their march. In these migrations, many died because of predation. Only the strong survived, passing their genes to the future generations.

After hours of marching, they reached an old, leafless forest near a river. While the majority of the Meltofelis herd was composed by adults, there were also plenty of playful young, which often wandered off the herd to explore the world. Most of the time it was also an attempt to find food.

A small group of them found a small fern field. While it could not feed an adult, a small group of youngsters, being three meters long, could easily found nourishment out of them.

While adults, however, tend to be more vigilant, the youngsters were not as careful. They rolled around the fern field and generally had a good time playing.

But when heavy rain started to fall down on the poor youngsters, they knew playtime was over. They desperately reached the herd, each baby running to find his mother. Covering with the huge bodies of their parents, they avoided getting wet.

This babies did not know how to regulate their body temperature as well as the adults did, and if the rain was too intense, they could die of hyperthermia.

One of the youngster was too distracted from eating to be concerned about the rain. All of a sudden, however, he felt cold. He finally decided to reach his mother. However, just when he was mere meters away from the herd, powerful jaws grabbed him by the back of the neck, pinning him on the ground.

Alongside him, other members of his kind arrived at the scene, and started to rip the flesh out of the juvenile, who was killed quickly by the jaws of the hunter. A pack of five Rushmorelophosaurus had followed the group, targeting the weak and the young.

However, not even this pack could compete against an adult Meltofelis. A lone male charged at them to scare them away from other juveniles. In response, they started to run away. The biggest member of the pack grabbed the victim by the neck and ran off.

Other members of the herd slowly walked on their direction, performing a slow charge. They moved their ears up and down to appear more menacing, and the trick is successful.

After a while, the Rushmorelophosaurus pack stopped to keep eating the carcass. The herd stopped, analyzing their movements. After a while, a female charged at them full speed. The pack ran off to the dead forest. In the meantime, the herd circled around the youngsters for protection.

After some time spent resting and drinking, the herd kept moving. In order to reach the fertile lands, the herd needed to traverse a river. In order to allow the young to go to the other side, they were mounted on their parents backs, safe from the water.

There weren't that many water carnivores in rivers, so the traverse, with the exception of the strong current, was easy. However, surprises were not over for the herd.

Some meters away from the river, and with several members still in the water, a female was ambushed by a 13 meters long, six meters high giant carnivore. It held her by the neck, while also grabbing her with its claws.

It had similar teeth to the ones of Xiaondana, but he used them to crush the neck of the victim in an instant. Many mothers panicked at the scene, dropping their young into the waters.

Not being able to escape the currents, many of them drowned. Others remained trapped on the original side of the river, attacked by the same pack of Rushmorelophosaurus, who killed them instantly. They would not have to eat for weeks.

The huge predator is no other than a Malodraco, one of the apex predators of this world.

It has a long tail ending in a two pointed fork structure and spikes on the back. Its body was bulky and was too equipped with spikes on the back. The legs were short and muscular, having three large fingers with long, robust claws. Its arms were long, with prehensile hands and four fingers armed with sharp claws. It had powerful wings on his back, who could help him fly. Its head was large, with two long horns on the back and a small horn in the nose. Its jaws were powerful, equipped with sharp teeth and the same pair of saber teeth that Xiaondana had, but more robust. His eyes almost seemed full of hatred.

After making its kill, he flew off. He clearly wasn't a good flier, but could still fly off while carrying large objects, such as his victims. The herd watches as their comrade is taken away by the Malodraco. Despite the surprise, most of the herd managed to get on the other side.

Most of the babies managed to remain on their mother's back. Once on the other side, they got off, safe from the hazardous waters of the river.

It has been one day from the attack on the river, and the herd did not meet many other surprises. The Meltofelis often stopped to drink in small ponds alongside the Custersaurus, but generally the migration continued.

The herd has reached an old lake, almost dried up. The rains did not reach this region, and the landscape shows it. Only an handful of plants are present, which are suitable to animals such as Custersaurus.

They often stop to gorge themselves with the plants, knowing that food is still too much distant. Little do they know, they are being watched.

Another pack of Rushmorelophosaurus is here. There are three males, all looking at the Custersaurus herd, which, in the meantime, had separated from the Meltofelis herd to drink.

The hunters close in. Using their coloration as camouflage, they manage to get closer. However, as time passes, the Custersaurus are starting to feel nervous.

The herd starts to regroup with the Meltofelis, who did not really stop. Some of the herbivores raised their heads to have a better view of the surrounding. Without even realizing, they become surrounded by the three carnivores.

One female, in particular, is a bit far away from the herd. She seems like a good target. Knowing of their speed, the pack is being cautious. And it paid off, as they got to strike distance.

One of the hunters charged at the female, who started to panicky running away, separating herself from the herd. The hunter used his speed to pursue her, even trying to bite her tail. Suddenly, one of the Rushmorelophosaurus comrades comes out of a rock, grabbing the female by the neck.

The third hunter arrived in the scene, biting her sides. The pursuer arrived to bite the head. The female tried to shake off the carnivores, but every attempt made her weaker. Then, the female felt on the ground, lifeless.

The pack started to eat their deserved dinner. Rushmorelophosaurus can be extremely opportunistic, but at the same time they are good in making packs. Rushmorelophosaurus are some of the first land hunters in the First Planet to learn how to collaborate to bring down dangerous preys.

The herd reaches the Meltofelis group, ignoring the female being eaten by the pack. Once again, they can't bother for a member of their specie.

After a while, the herd reaches a large valley filled with nothingness. No plants, no lizards, nothing. Not even hunters.

When rocks starts rolling down, however, they realize something is coming. Fortunately, it's just a solitary Meltofelis. The reason why he is here is unknown, as it was obvious that it wasn't a member of the pack.

He has some injuries, but looks fine for the most. He joins the herd to reach the green fields, and is even attracted by several females.

He inspect many of them, but notices that they all have pups. A mother with youngsters would never mate until the baby is old enough to abandon her.

Then, he finally finds a suitable female: no babies, relatively young and, most importantly, fertile. The male got in front of her and started to roll on his back. Despite being huge, these creatures know how to do such tricks.

The female seems interested in the male, as she got closer and closer. However, another males arrives. He was a member of the herd since the beginning, and had intention to mate for a long time. This female seems to be the perfect opportunity. Not waiting even for a minute, the male charged at the newcomer, biting him on the back. The newcomer manages to shake him off, and responds to the fire.

He hugged him with his frontal limbs and started to roll on the ground alongside him, biting him. The feeling was reciprocal, as the opponent tried to bite him too. The newcomer managed to grab him by the sides shortly after he let go.

The two males started to move around once more, with the newcomer being under the challenger, still biting him.

The two jumped back a bit in order to put some distance between themselves. Despite being huge, they are still quite nibble. The newcomer grabs the opponent with his arms, and bites him on the back. Every time the two of them tried to circle around the opponent, but every time it turned unsuccessful.

The newcomer managed to get above the sides of the opponent, still biting him on the back, while the other male bit him on the back of the neck. The challenger let go in order to put some distance, but the newcomer did not let go.

The challenger shacked him off, and got beneath him in order to bite him in the belly. The good reflexes of the newcomer allowed him to react in time and to bite the opponent near the throat.

Suddenly, the two let go and got on a bipedal position. Both of them tried to get to the other's throat. Despite not being like the ones of carnivores, Meltofelis teeth are still capable to deal devastating damages.

The challenger was the first one to back down, running away before being reached by the newcomer, who grabbed him by the neck. The two once again then got on their back limbs and started to try biting each other.

Then, the two of them started to circle around each other to find each other's weak spot, with the challenger biting the newcomer's posterior. When the latter shacked him off, the challenger ran away, this time not turning back.

The newcomer won the competition, and was now prepared to mate.

The newcomer grabbed the female and started humping her violently. The action was repeated a couple of time, as the female sometimes tended to shake off the male.

After the intense mating, the two separated and walked alongside the herd but, after the end of the migration, they probably would not see each other for a long time.

When the couple had finished mating, however, the rest of the group had reached another dead forest. The herd was nervous; the last one did not leave a good mark, with one female killed and six youngsters either drowned or eaten.

Hungry eyes follow them through the trees. The herd is wary, with their eyes looking around. Small cracking noises attract their attention.

Powerful jaws almost grab one of the Meltofelis: it's a Malodraco. Despite having the element of surprise, the predator did not manage to kill the herbivore, who responds to the violence with a bite on his arms.

Soon, the initial panic of the herd is overcome, as they charge at the hunter. They surround him, biting him everywhere with their sharp incisors.

The hunter is in a dire situation as pieces of flesh start to fall off because of the bites. The hunter tries to swing its tail in order to hurt the opponents, but there are just too many.

He swings his arms and bites as many as he can, but the herbivores are on a frenzy. They will bite him until he's dead, if he doesn't find a way to run off.

A female is knocked off by the dragon, but more and more Meltofelis are coming. However, that knocked out female is the hunter escape pod.

He charges on the direction where the female was, in an area where there weren't as many Meltofelis. By using his wings, who were not damaged by the horde, he flew off. The herd still charged and pursued at the Malodraco: they had killed other of his kind, and are ready to do it again if necessary.

There was a good reason why the first Malodraco flew off from the herd after the kill. These herbivores can be vicious when threatened. This was a frightening experience for the hunter, who seems rather inexperienced.

After the herd started to move on again, a small carnivore arrived at the scene. It was this planet smallest carnivore, Wiscontcanis.

It had a long tail, a robust body with long legs and a strong neck covered in a large mane. Its head had a long snout. Its entire body was covered in fur. It was two meters and a half long and a bit taller than a meter, and was scavenging the pieces of meat who felt from the Malodraco's body.

When a female, however, charged at him, he ran off to a nearby den.

One week had passed since the attack of the Malodraco, and the herd had finally found the green hills.

After months of starvation, the herd finally got a chance to eat. The Meltofelis ripped off the vegetation as it was nothing, using their incisors for the job, and chewing it with their molars.

The Custersaurus were less hungry as they managed to eat something along the way. They were used to be more adaptable than their giant friends.

Suddenly, a movement from the horizon attract the attention of the Meltofelis. They are joined by another group of giant herbivores.

A loud crash noise warns all herbivores of the land about the arrival of the true giants of these lands.

A huge herd of Stonespino has arrived from the Nord for the same reason as the Meltofelis.

They are 14 meters long, but what made them much bigger than the Meltofelis wad their height, standing up to six meters on the shoulder. They have a long tail and a barrel like body. On their back they spot a small sail. They have long, muscular legs armed with claws, while the frontal limbs spot hoofed feet. Their neck is short, supporting a large head.

These giants walk around the Meltofelis herd with no fear, as one male got up to his posterior limbs, obtaining a height of 12 meters at the head by standing completely up.

When he got down, a huge crashing sound could be heard, warning the other Meltofelis to not mess with him.

The arrival of the Stonespino has also attracted the attention of a pair of Americasuchus, the true giants of this world, standing at 14 meters of length and seven meters of height.

They have a long tail, a robust body, powerful legs and long frontal limbs armed with a meat hook like claw alongside other two fingers armed with shorter claws. Their neck were long, carrying a large head with a long snout.

One of the two charged at the Stonespino's, but these remained still, rearing up to their posterior limbs and crashing to the ground. they also swung their tail in order to threaten the carnivores. In response, the hunter started to circle around the herbivore.

In the meantime, the whole herd of Meltofelis, Custersaurus and Stonespino gorge themselves with the local plants, enjoying another successful migration.


	7. Chapter 7-The mother's struggle: Part 1

The mother's struggle: Part 1

* * *

In the cold wastelands of the First Planet, a giant walks aimlessly. Strong winds caused her to lose the way, and now she is lost.

The cold winter night cause her to walk with difficulty, but her five children are the ones suffering the most. Trying to get on her cover, they try to continue the march.

The temperate climate of the previous era has turned into a cold hell, and winters were the most harsh periods of the year.

The giant mother, despite the power of the storm, finally managed to see a shelter: a cave. With her few remaining strengths, she reaches the shelter.

Or at least she tries.

The march had left her without any strength, and the storm had just got stronger. Her powerful legs, however, do not seem to have left her, and she continues to walk. Her babies have an ever harder time walking in the snow, and some of them seem unable to do so.

The female uses her tail to push them forward in a desperate attempt. If they do not reach the cave in time, they may die for hyperthermia. After more pushing and power of will, the family manages to enter the cave. The mother, a female Eittan, falls down on the floor, breathless.

This giant creature reaches a length of 13 meters, and a height of 10. She has a long tail, a robust body and two powerful legs with three hoofed fingers and large feet. Her arms are long and equipped with five fingers; the most interior one is the shortest, while the others all have similar length. Its neck was short and robust, and the head large and triangular. She has a dome like structure similar to a helmet, and around it there were several small horns and spikes.

Her babies, who barely reached her knee, started to cuddle around her, in order to warm themselves from the cold. The female put herself in a fetal position in order to embrace them and warm them.

The cold nights of the First Planet are no joke during winter. Especially for her babies. This was their first winter, and having them marching in the middle of the night is a death sentence for those poor creatures.

It was already hard for them to march for miles, but this was even worse. Some of them were fighting each other in order to gain the best spot. The mother remained still, in silence. She had so little strengths left in her, she needed to rest.

This was her first litter, and her inexperience was quite visible. She used to march a lot and, normally, she would even sleep in the open fields. However, when she saw her babies trembling even before the storm came in, she knew she had to find shelter.

But in the open plains of the First Planet, this is almost impossible.

The cave was relatively warm, however. A small pond of how water caused the creation of steam. This made the cave warmer than the outside. A good thing, considering that this is probably what's keeping the young ones alive, and not the freezing body of the mother.

Several hours after the female arrival in the cave, dawn hits the region, and sun shined high in the sky.

The storm had long stopped, but the snow had remained, almost reaching the mother's knees.

She is an Eittan, one of the largest herbivores in her ecosystem. Once fully grown up, almost no predator is capable to bring her down. In fact, most members of her specie of her age die solely of old age, hunger, and extreme weather conditions.

When the light reaches the cave, it also hit the eyes of the female, who wake up from her sleep. Her babies are still dormant, so she decides to wait a bit. These creatures are solitary, with the males actually being quite territorial.

Females tended to be more social than their male counterparts, sharing grazing grounds in rare fruit forests. However, now that it is winter, they can only rely on mosses in rocks.

She remained inside the cave, wrapping her children with her tail to keep them warm. She inspects the surrounding, having smelled the odor of death nearby.

Her eyes fix on another Eittan, just outside of the cave. Its dead, probably killed off by the cold weather the other night. Its body, almost frozen and blue in coloration because of the hypothermia, just stood there. A once living, breathing giants was lying there, killed by weather.

This is the sad truth of this period of the year: most of the creatures inhabiting the land do not make it to the next year.

Something then caught the eyes of the mother, who froze for a second. From behind a rock, a large head emerged, scouting the area in search of the source of the smell it sensed.

The creature in question was no other than a Villty, an opportunistic dragon, specialized in ambushes but also capable to survive off solely with carrions.

This large male was 10 meters long and three meters and a half high at the shoulder. Its limbs were on the side of the body, making it walk like a lizard. His posterior limbs were kind of under the body, were short but muscular, and had four strong fingers. They were similar to the ones of birds of prey, with a smaller one in the heel. It was extremely short, mainly composed by the claw itself, which was sharp. The other three fingers were longer and more robust, and the claws were even larger. Its frontal limbs were on the side of the body and extended forward. They were far longer and more frail, although obviously showing some strength. They had four long fingers in a position similar to the ones of bears, and all equipped with sharp claws. Its body was robust, with large triangular spikes on the back. It had a wingspan of six meters, with the wings having a triangular shape and a bat structure. In the region where the hand is supposed to be there is a large spike, obviously used for defense in case of attack. Its tail was short and had a whip like structure. Its neck was long, while the head was relatively short for the rest of the body, with a crown-like structure on the back of it. Its eyes were large, and its nostrils too. Its jaws where short and equipped with sharp teeth.

The hunter quietly walked in out of his hiding spot: this creature, although not small, is not the biggest hunter around. He moved around the snow and some dead bushes, always keeping an eye out for danger.

The dragon's movement were slow, cautious, almost as he feared for something to come out the corner. Its senses are probably worried about the female Eittan, which can be extremely aggressive in order to protect her offspring.

The female herself is on guard, but has no intention to exit the cave just yet. Because of this, she let him walk toward the carcass, which could feed him for weeks, even if there isn't much fresh meat left.

By using his snake-like tongue, the Villty "smells" the air for predators. The way is safe. Once verified the situation is clear, the scavenger moves in quicker than before, being sure that nothing wrong can happen.

When reaching the carcass, he froze for a second, as he doesn't know what to do. He inspects it, looking for any pieces of fresh meat. He "licks" it multiple times to see if it is edible, only to deliver a powerful bite to one of the arms.

The dragon rips off the frontal limb as it was nothing, and carries it to a nearby rock. He clears any bits of flesh from the arm, only to go back at the carcass and repeat the operation. Its jaws are well adapted to rip off large pieces of flesh, even despite its weak bite.

After that, he digs his head inside of the region where the arms were supposed to be, in order to rip the carcass apart from the inside out. Its movements are kind of stopped by the crown structure, but its long neck still allows him to dig in deep in the carcass, until he comes out with a large chunk of flesh in his mouth.

The scene continued for several minutes until the mother's children finally woke up from their slumber. They cried with their tiny mouths, and got out of their mother's grasp.

Their movement caught the eyes of the Villty. Although not interested in such small, well protected targets, this caught the interest of the hunter, who stopped eating for a while to inspect the scene.

He actually walked near the cave to have a better view. His movements were slow, almost to not alarm the female, who got up and charged at the dragon. When she was out of the cave, the Villty jumped back and started to run on the opposite direction.

Despite the Eittan long, muscular legs, the Villty managed to outrun the female, until she stopped chasing him.

She let out a small roar, and returned to her young. The first to greet her was the largest of the bunch, a little female which seemed almost always full of energy. We'll call her Radost(Joy in Russian).

The other pups also come out from the cave.

As a small piece of snow came out of the cave entrance, one of the children panicked, and ran on the opposite, ramming into another one, which did not take the incident lightly. The pup charged at him hitting the fearful young with his dome head structure, even biting him with his sharp teeth. We'll call the fearful one Strakh(Fear in Russian) and the violent one Gnev(Anger in Russian).

The mother separated the two "combatants" with her nostril, while also greeting another female pup. When she stroked her with her nose, some mucus remained attached to her body, causing the small pup to roll in the snow in order to get the sticky substance off. We'll call her Ahida (Disgust in Belarusian).

However, the female seemed to be unable to find the fifth pup. She searched nearby the cave, until she came out of the shadow. She seemed sickly, fearful and lacking any of the hyperactivity of her siblings. We'll call her Pechal( Sadness in Russian).

The female doesn't know if she'll be able to reach adulthood, but she knows that taking care of her like the others is a priority. Her genes are inside her, and in order to pass them to future generations, she must protect her as much as she can.

As the snow has melted a little, allowing the pups to walk almost normally, but still needing to jump a lot, rather than walk. The hyperactivity of the pups, however, allows them to keep going, now that the storm is gone.

Pechal, however, because of her sickly nature, is not able to jump as well as her siblings. Strangely enough, Radost seemed to always wait for her. Elder siblings of the Eittans are closer to the younger, sickly ones in order to help the mother in their objective.

Although sickly now, once grown up she might be far stronger even than her elder sister, rather than the other way around like now. Radost often pushes her in order to encourage her to move forward, and her technique, for the most, seems to work.

The female watches the scene as she continues walking. Although she seems unable to feel happiness, she still seems satisfied that someone is doing her job for her.

After five hours of walking, the mother and her pups reaches a small plain, almost untouched by the snow. In the plane there are several trees still hosting leaves and fruits.

Eittan's spot weak teeth, which don't allow them to chew thought vegetation. Because of this, they eat mostly leaves, mosses, fruits and large seeds.

The mother wastes no time to feast on the leaves of the trees. The young move around, looking for other food sources, such as seeds and even small animals. Strakh is the first to capture a small larva from the ground. he rips it to bits with its sharp teeth, while also holding it with its limbs.

He finds another grub, but Gnev charges in and knock Strakh out for a bit. He steals his meals and move to another grub, but he's stopped by Strakh. While he tries to act brave, he's still too fearful to face Gnev, and he backs down when he shows obvious threat displays.

Strakh is forces to move to find other source of food, when he's startled by cracking noises coming from Gnev direction.

While he's still too busy eating the grubs, a large bug like creature appear, almost trampling over the small pup.

Gnev does not back down, having a painful bite and a dome head on his side. But the "attacker" is too big to be threaten by a young Eittan. It's a Sravrana.

This titanic bug, almost two meters tall and four meters long, has six slim, segmented legs with two "finger" like structure, a robust body with two plaques on the back and a robust torso, protected with armor. Its composed eyes are red, and it has two slim short antenna's. It has a small structure on the front, similar to the pointy end of a crowbar, which she used to try to hit Gnev.

The young pup responded by biting one of the legs, almost cutting it. The bug respond by charging at Gnev, who dodges the attack. He's too brave to let go a challenge, and stomps his feet as a threatening display. In the meantime, Strakh has ran away from the fight to his mother direction.

After a while, when all the grubs, which were the Sravrana children, managed to dig into the ground, the female decided to walk away from Gnev, which continued to charge at the bug. She accelerated her pace as the mother arrived at the scene.

The giant bug walks away for a while, feeding herself with dead vegetation, which is common in this period of the year.

Little does she knows, she is stalked by a large predator. The black beast gets closer and closer, with its eyes locked on the target.

The Sravrana remain still for a while. The predator does not know if she noticed him, so he walks cautiously. The loss of one leg brought the bug a lot of pain, but now she has more pressing matters.

She feels observed, which is not a good thing when you are a herbivore.

Before she even realizes, powerful jaws charge on her direction, hitting her on the armored torso. The damage is inexistent, but one of the legs is badly damaged.

When she realizes she's under attack, the predator had disappeared.

The female froze for a second, trying to understand the situation. Before that could happen, however, she was attacked at the sides, with one of her legs being ripped off. Seconds later, powerful jaws grab her, flipped her to her belly on the air and started to rip the exoskeleton apart.

Her weak underbelly was no match for the powerful Bukriny, one of the most powerful dragons of this world.

While the Villty was specialized in stealth, with large talons to rip the flesh and weak jaws to eat the dead victim, Bukriny was the complete opposite.

This 11 meters long, almost four meters high carnivore has powerful jaws and a large head capable to shatter bones. Its nostrils were extremely large to smell carrions, some of his favorite meals, and its eyes were large to scout the surrounding. Between the eyes there was a small, sharp horn, and on the back of the head there were four larger ones, with the first pair being the largest. It also had a small horn in the nasal area. Its body was strong and carried a small sail which started from his strong, short neck and ended at the tip of the tail, which was long and robust. It had a three meters and a half long wingspan, with a structure similar to a bat. Its limbs were positioned under the body of the hunter, giving him an advantage in speed. Its back limbs were slightly longer, but apart from that they were similar to the frontal ones, having four robust fingers armed with triangular claws. They weren't well adapted in slashing, as he relied on his head to hunt.

The large dragon started to eat the victim from the rear, which was basically the softest part of the bug body. Its powerful jaws crushed everything on his path, ripping and mutilating the body of the prey, with small pieces falling around the place. It was a mess.

It was also not long before the carcass got unwanted attention. A small, bipedal scavenger came down from a hill. After walking for miles in search of a meal, he's hungry, and willing to try his luck even on this giant.

It's a Rumlik. This carnivore is barely over six meters long and four meters high, yet he dares to challenge him a creature twice as long, and twice as powerful.

It has a long tail, sliding on the floor and functioning as a third leg. Its body is robust, and its supported by long legs armed with three robust fingers armed with short, sharp claws. Its frontal limbs are extremely short and armed with two fingers. Its neck was short, and supported a small head with large eyes, small nostrils and a small jaw armed with sharp, thick needle-like teeth.

He walks down the hill, to try to at least steal some meat from the carcass. When the Bukriny realized what the scavengers intends to do, he flaps his wings in a threatening display, while also roaring. To his surprise, the Rumlik respond with a threatening roar.

He even charges forward a few times, adding to the surprise effect of the dragon. The Bukriny gets closer to the scavenger, showing his size superiority to the Rumlik, which still seems not scared by the larger predator.

Suddenly, another Rumlik, attracted by the possibility of an easy meal, arrives at the scene. He tries to eat the carrion, but he's scared away from the carcass by the dragon. Suddenly, the two scavengers however gain a confidence boost: if the two manages to collaborate, they can submit the much larger Bukriny.

The first male charges at him, biting him on one of the horns. The dragon shakes his head with ease, causing the scavenger to fall on the ground. the Bukriny charges at him, only to be bit on the side by the other Rumlik. He's forced to back down a bit, but he has no intention to give his meal up.

He hits the ground hard with his frontal limbs, causing a small dust fog to occur. The two scavengers are now confused, and one of them does not realize he has been targeted by the powerful jaws of the dragon. He basically lift him up, shaking him violently in his jaws.

The other male takes the opportunity for a free hit and body-slams the Bukriny, which drops the other Rumlik on the ground to counter the attacker. He tries to bite him, but the Rumlik is too fast. He actually manages to grab one of the wings of the dragon and pull them down.

The Bukriny is in pain, and risks to be bitten by the other Rumlik , as he had managed to recover. The dragon manages to tail whip the opponent, causing him to let go of the wing.

He had enough of this fight. As such, he decided to use his secret weapon.

To the surprise of the two scavengers, when the dragon opened his mouth, literal flames came out, hitting one of the Rumlik's. the fire remained attached on the scavenger, who was being burned alive.

The animal rolled on the ground to try to stop the fire, but to no avail. Ultimately, his skin got completely burned off, and his head was carbonized by the fire. The other Rumlik ran off as fast as he could, terrified by his comrade fate.

When he got away, the Bukriny walked to the dead Rumlik and started to eat him. alongside the dead bug, he would also have a dead scavenger for menu.

When this creature eats, its meal, inside the stomach gets covered in a sticky, inflammable oil substance. When the food reaches the stomach, because of the powerful jaws of the Bukriny, it is turned into mush.

When this creature, however, is threatened, he "vomits" its meal, while passing a small structure which generate small flames. Because his vomit is covered in inflammable oil, when the food comes out, it comes out as a sticky flame which remains attached on the attacker, burning it to death.

It's a small evolutionary adaptation, which helped him a lot during the various fights he participated. It order to survive, animals evolve the weirdest strategies.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8-The mother's struggle: Part 2

The mother's struggle, Part 2

* * *

The fight between the Bukriny and the two Rumliks was seen by the mother and her children, who now realized the dangers of these new feeding grounds.

All of the Eittan children got underneath them. Even Gnev, the bravest and most aggressive of the bunch, was terrified by the Bukriny display of power. All animals in this world, with the exception of the Bukriny itself, had a natural fear of fire as a powerful destructive force.

Knowing the dangers of these hunters on the loose in the open fields, the mother moves further in the forest, alongside her cubs. Meanwhile, Pechal seems even weaker than before, despite the feeding. Radost remains on her side anyway, trying to get her to keep up the pace.

Prior to now, no other creature in this universe had its children caring so much of their siblings. What now it's just a strategy in order to allow the sickly ones to reach adulthood, in the future elder siblings will be even more protective. This could cause backfire. But right now, its' not an issue.

The walk in the forest is easy for the family. The snow is not as much present as in the open fields, allowing the young to walk normally. This is a blessing for Pechal, who can finally walk normally after hours of jumping, which wasn't something she enjoyed.

The mother senses, however, cause her to stop midway her march. She looks around. She stomps the ground, trying to intimidate her invisible opponent. Crashing noises could be heard from behind her, but she doesn't really know where the attackers are.

Her babies get between her legs for protection. Only Gnev seems not afraid. They look around alongside their mother to spot the menace, but to no avail. The trees offer a good cover.

Thinking she saw movement, she charges a nearby tree, knocking it out. But behind it there was nothing. Her babies get beneath her once again, trying to spot the opponent.

Thanks to her good eyesight, however, she's able to locate the predator. A female Finliceritsa, one of the deadliest predators around.

She's five meters high and 12 meters long, smaller compared to the Eittan. But what she lacks in sizes, she compensates in equipment. She has a long, whip like tail which helps her moving around by balancing her robust body. Its legs are long and slender, helping her moving around at a fast pace. They were equipped with three powerful claws. On the heel, there was a small, pointless claw-like structure. Its arms are long and equipped with three sharp claws, capable to rip off flesh. Its neck was relatively long and robust, and spotted a large head armed with sharp teeth and large eyes.

The mother charged at the carnivore with all of its might and speed. Eittan's long legs allow to have similar velocity to the Finliceritsa, but do not give the same agility as the hunter. As such, by the time the mother was near the female, she jumped off the way, only to jump on the side of her body.

She started slashing her sides with her claws, injecting many superficial injuries, nothing that the mother couldn't handle. Her babies, safe inside the tree she knocked out, watch the scene.

The Eittan shook off the carnivore, who felt on the hard floor, definitely not un-hurt. By the time she got up, the mother charged at her with her head, causing to fall down once again. Its most likely she barely managed to keep her ribs safe from the impact.

When the female charged again, however, something big jumped at her flank. Something bigger and stronger than the female Finliceritsa. She nearly felt on the ground if it wasn't for her legs. She tried to shook off the attacker, but this time, it remained attached.

It was the male Finliceritsa.

These hunters, one they have mated, form couples, allowing them to hunt fairly larger games that normally they couldn't hunt. One example were Eittans. This is one of the few hunters this giants needs to be wary of.

With a height of six meters and a length of 13, he's larger and more robust than the female. One of the main difference is, in fact, its bulk. While the female was slender-like, the male was muscular, equipped with two small crests near the eyes forming horns.

He slashed, bit and hit the mother with everything he got, this time causing bigger damages to the body than the female did. Despite his strength, however, when the female charged a tree in order to have it hit the male, he felt on the ground.

The female tried to charge the mother, who hit her with her head, sending her flying for a few meters. The male tried to attack again, but was hit by the head of the Eittan, while also being tail whipped.

When the mother, however, attempted to finish off the male, a sharp pain hit her on the leg.

The female, who recovered from the attack, bit her leg and was shaking her head in order to amplify the damage. The male Finliceritsa took this opportunity to try to bit the neck of the Eittan. The mother managed to fend off the attack.

As he realized than that technique could not work, he tried to help his mate to make the female fall down. One wrestled on the ground, she could not defend her most vital areas.

The male charged and bit the flank of the mother, but to no avail. The mother remained strong. She tried to tail whip her opponent, but they were too distant to be hit.

A strong crashing sound, however, could be heard. The female Finliceritsa recognized it. It was the time to abandon the hunt. The couple ran away from the scene as fast as possible. Soon, the mother realized why.

A herd of six Eittans walked in. Three of them were females with young, justifying the panic of the hunters. A single Eittan was deadly enough. An entire herd is impossible to tackle.

The fight left the mother injured, but she can manage. With the exception of the male surprise attack, most of the injuries were superficial. In this world, it would be weird if you didn't have any scars.

The female waited for her young to came out of their hiding spot, and then followed the herd. Despite these animals not being very social, small herds are sometime formed in order to counter the attacks of large predators such as Finliceritsa.

After half an hour of walking, the herd stopped to eat. They reached a small glade to eat some leaves and fruits. The young ones, instead, focused on hunting small preys. They were not alone in the glade, however. Alongside them there was a huge Dunarisoparla, a giant low-leaf eater who inhabited the plains, but who moved inward the forest in search of food.

This 12,2 meters long, four meters high giant had a long, muscular tail, equipped with four thick spikes. It was also at the tail than large plaque-like structures started. They ended at the base of the head, and the largest where set in the back, near the hip. The body was large, barrel-like. Its legs were long and muscular, with four hoofed fingers. Its arms had similar length, where just as muscular but had five hoofed fingers. Its neck was long and strong, supporting a triangular head. Its eyes and nostrils were large, while the mouth was small.

The giant feed on ferns and other low vegetation, while the little Eittans played around the giant, circling its long legs. Gnev played around the giant alongside other pups and Strakh, who seems braver than before.

Alongside some of its small comrades, Strakh and Gnev even started bulling a juvenile Dunarisoparla, who put a small fight. He wasn't trying too much, as he seemed more interested in eating plants that the juvenile Eittans could not yet eat.

Sometime he swung its tail, which had only two spikes, but he rarely hit the target. And when he did, the babies were largely unhurt by the herbivore. However, when Strakh got a little to cocky, he was hit hard by the juvenile. He luckily avoided the spikes, but he was still hurt.

Radost response was quick and violent, as she charged at the opponent with an incredible speed, causing him almost to fall down. After the female charge, the juvenile ran away as fast as possible, terrified by the display of strength of the elder sibling.

Alongside here there was Pechal, who was always near her big sister. The joyful female sometime stroked her with her nose, and always seemed protective over her.

Something that surprised Radost, alongside the other young, was however the fact that the baby Dunarisoparla ran back to them. He also ran past them, terrified. The baby was confused. Then, everything became clear.

When Radost smelled the air, she realized what was wrong.

Fire.

A fight between two Bukrinys caused them to use their fire vomit. In the open fields, this would not be a problem. But in a forest, where there are several dead leaves, a wildfire can spread in an instant.

Soon the rest of the herd senses the danger. A wild fire is something not even a herd of Eittans can stop.

A panicking stampede occurs, with all the members running left and right. The mother calls for her children, who arrive at her side in an instant. Pechal, however, had remained breathless because of the running, and the stampede turned the young escape into a obstacle course.

Radost remains on her side to protect her, but the violent swing of the tail of a panicking male cause them to fall down a small river nearby. The mother, terrified by the incoming fire, does not realize about the two children disappearing, and instead keeps running.

Radost and Pechal are desperately trying to fight the current. Although the river is not that large for an adult Eittan, for such small animals it can be a true challenge.

Some of the herd members are now trapped into the fire. Others, like many other creatures in the forest, are burnt alive.

The mother, thanks to her reflexes, manages to find a safe point: a dried up river, with the remaining water turned into ice. If the family manages to run alongside the dried up river, they can exit the forest unharmed.

And they ran. For three hours, until they exited the forest. Very soon, there will be little to nothing remaining in it.

When the family managed to escape the fire hell, the mother realizes that two of her children, Radost and Pechal are missing. Eittan's mothers can feel extremely attached to their children, but know when it's the time to let go. Especially if one of them dies from a predator attack or other reasons.

With some desperation for the loss of the two females, the mother realizes that it's time to walk away, alongside the remaining children.

Half an hour had passed since the fire had stopped. The once beautiful forest is almost completely demolished. It will take decades in order to recover. Grass and other plant forms, in the meantime, will colonize the area.

What once was the forest floor was littered with the corpses of the ones who did not make it in time.

The death of someone in this world, however, is the opportunity of someone else. A large carcass, probably belonging to a Eittan, had become the target of three scavengers.

This are the Kazub, the vultures of this world.

They stand upright, with an height of four meters and a wingspan of nine.

They have powerful legs equipped with four eagle-like fingers, armed with sharp talons. They have a short, stubby tail, but a muscular body. Their wings are elongated and have a triangular shape, and have a bat-like structure. In the position where the hand is, there are three fingers armed with sharp claws, used to defend themselves from predators. Their neck is short, supporting a triangular head with a toothless beak. Its eyes are extremely large, and are located near the nostrils. On the back of the head there is a large crest-like structure.

The three scavengers look around the carcass to inspect if it is safe. Soon, other members of their specie arrive to consume the carcass. Soon, the whole flock start to feast on the once living herbivore.

By using their claws they inflict injuries to the carcass, allowing the creatures to use their beaks and move in for the feast.

Soon, hundreds of them had reached the carrion, all of them fighting for the better pieces of meat remaining. The prey was large, but competition was still strong. The whole carcass was covered in Kazubs, with some of them inflicting heavy injuries on their feeding mates with their sharp claws.

The feast, however, was interrupted by a pack of some of the biggest dogs to have ever existed. The Elbakas.

This almost eight meters long, five meters high dogs formed some of the most feared gangs in the planet, using their strength and numbers to impose fear on many of the creatures inhabiting the cold lands.

They have long tails covered in long fur, just like their robust body. Their legs are long, armed with four fingers with short claws, perfect for running. Their neck is short, but strong, and the males had a long mane that ended at the shoulders. They had long ears, a big nose and small eyes, which still gave a good frontal eyesight. Their jaws were long and armed with sharp teeth.

The gang in question was composed by three members: two females and a male. Not caring about the obvious numerical disadvantage, the three of them charged at the flock, causing the scavengers to fly away. They did not go too far, however, knowing that these dogs will not eat the entirety of the carcass.

Some juicy pieces will be left alone, as the Elbakas are not able to reach them. They start from the belly, using their powerful jaws to rip to shred the carcass.

Too focused on eating, they do not notice that the flock had returned and even started to feed of the limbs of the Eittan.

Some of the Kazubs even dared to challenge the trio, hitting them with their wings and hissing at them.

Some of the risked to get their wings crippled by the jaws of the scavengers, who had managed to get into the intestines of the giant.

One of the Elbakas had half of his entire body inside of the carcass, in order to reach the intestines, one of the most energizing source of food in the planet, for a carnivore at least. Some Kazubs took advantage of the situation to rip off some flesh from the belly of the giant.

Soon, the ribcage was basically done, with the lungs and the heart being completely consumed. Even the pieces of meat between the rib bones were being dealt with by the Kazubs. The shoulder bone was rip to shred by the Elbakas jaws, who did not care about being covered in blood.

There was a small fight between the two females, but because of the sizes of the bounty, they managed to settle the question down.

More clashes between the Elbakas and the Kazubs occurred, with several of the latter trying to surround one of the dogs, to no avail.

One of the scavengers was grabbed by the wing and swung around like a ragdoll. For that Kazub, its flying days are over and, as such, much of its probability of survival.

The injured Kazub walked away from the feeding ground, realizing its too weak to compete for the spots. He, instead, starts looking for other meals.

In the distance, he spots movement.

Radost and Pechal have recovered from their experience in the river, and walk aimlessly through the desolated forest. They are terrified of the current situation: without their mother, they are easy picking for many predators in the region.

Even scavengers can look at them and take them as an easy meal. Radost, being the largest of the two, shows a protective side even in this moment, looking vigilant every second.

The injured Kazub has its eyes locked on the target: its long legs can still allow him to perform a quick charge. With its claws, it can kill the cubs, and satisfy himself for today.

Its large eyes are locked at the target: the creature is focused. The scavengers is gonna turn into a hunter.

However, even such large killers can turn into a prey, if they are not careful enough. Its wing, still bleeding, has attracted the unwanted attention of a local scavenger, who locked its eyes on him.

As the Kazub gets closer, so does the stalker. The injured is at striking distance between him and the two cubs. Radost gets herself distracted for a second, attracted by the movement of a small lizard.

Enough time for the Kazub to charge in and grab Pechal with its claws. The young one struggles and wiggle, but the grasp is too strong. Luckily for her Radost, despite being smaller than the opponent, can still pack a punch.

She charged at the opponent, knocking him out. Despite the larger sizes, the Kazub has a light constitution to help him flying.

This is the moment the stalker had been waiting for. Rushing in at an incredible speed, he grabs the neck of the Kazub with its powerful jaws.

The attacker is no other than a male Ladkon.

Although being smaller, being two meters high and barely reaching the height of Radost(although being seven meters long), what he lacks in size he compensate in power.

Its tail is long and muscular, but ends in a whip like structure. It has a long, slender body supported by four short, strong legs equipped with five clawed fingers. Its strong short neck support a large head with small eyes and sharp teeth.

Once the Kazub has realized the situation he's in, he gets on his feet and tries to fight back. Its clawed arms are pointless, because the opponent is much smaller. He tries to use its claws, but the opponent seems to persistent and quick to be hit.

While still holding the neck, the Ladkon circles around the prey, shaking its head in order to maximize the damage. He intends to decapitate the victim. The Kazub tries to hit him with its legs and beak, but every time he misses.

After a while, the Kazub is on the ground, still trying to fight back. The Ladkon uses its claws to further injury the scavenger, which at this point is underneath him.

The scavenger tries to get on his feet, but his strengths are abandoning him. The hunter, to accelerate the process, shakes his head even more violently.

Half an hour has passed, and the Kazub, although still alive, does not fight back anymore. He lost consciousness; the hunter rips a large chucks of meat from the neck, killing the victim on the spot. Then, he moves on the rear to devour the back and the intestines.

It wasn't a pleasant sight. Its entire head and neck were inside his prey.

While the Ladkon consume its victim, Radost and Pechal ran away as quickly as possible in order to not become part of the menu for the lizard.

Life without their mother is going to be tough. Without her, they're just an easy meal.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9-The mother's struggle: Part 3

The mother's struggle: Part 3

* * *

Eittans mothers are extremely attached to their children, but know when to give up the search. She has started walking in the plains, still covered in snow, alongside her remaining babies.

The next forest should be near, because she recognize the area. Plains are generally safe locations, because predators have an harder time hiding from the good eyes of the many herbivores inhabiting the region.

This, however, did not mean that the situation was clear: smaller predators could hide in some spots, and attack the young of the mother. She has no intention to leave the rest of the children unprotected, so she's extremely vigilant.

Along the way, she's greeted by the presence of a huge herd of Dniproverts, ungulate herbivores who inhabits the plains of the First Planet.

They are way smaller than the Eittan, reaching an height of two meters and a half and a length of four.

They have a short, bobby tail and a robust body. Their legs are long and hoofed, allowing them to run in the plains. They have a short, thick neck with a crest made of fur on the back of it. They have long ears and big eyes. Their head has a square-like structure, with a small mouth and horns which form an U shape.

In a world of giants, their speed is their best advantage. They feed on the emerging grasses thanks to their strong molar teeth, something that the Eittans lacks. Because of the fundamental difference in feeding structure, the Eittans and the Dniproverts can coexist in peace, benefiting from one another.

Eittans can use their excellent eyesight to see danger and warn the group, while also using their sizes to scare them away. The Dniproverts, on the other hand, uses their senses of hearing and smell to sense other dangers that the Eittans couldn't see.

The mother, as such, has decided to follow the herd. She knew that they would not mind, and the children even get close to them, inspecting them.

Gnev played around an old male by charging at him multiple times. He, like most of the times, was not afraid and, as such, he got closer to the old male, who was unintended to spend too much energies chasing him around.

Strakh fearfully got closer to a female and her cub. The female Dniproverts wasn't afraid of the small Eittan, and even smelled him a few times. Her baby got out to do a fake charge at him. Both of them started chasing each others around. Strakh has finally found a playmate.

Ahida got closer to a solitary cub who got away from her mother for a while. He would be able to recognize her even in the huge herd. The playful Dniproverts jumped around the female Eittan and, for no reason whatsoever, he even licked her.

The young female, in pure disgust, charged at the baby, causing him to run away.

The march continued, as the herd munched everything they could find in their path. They sometimes found solitary trees, perfect food source for the mother Eittan.

While the herd is too busy eating, however, shadows observe. They hid in the high grass, observing the herd, looking for an opportunity to strike.

It is not one, but four of them, all looking and planning the next move. One wrong movement, and their position could be revealed, causing the Dniproverts to go on a stampede. Once they would start to run, they would be impossible to reach unless they get close enough.

They move silently, with their bellies in contact with the ground and their legs curved down.

One of them, probably the leader, looks around to see how the rest of the group is moving.

The mother Eittan is suspicious: she has noticed some movements in a large patch of high grass. She goes there to investigate.

The hunters realize they are being observed, but do not move. They coloration will allow them to blend in the environment.

In the meantime, the giant herd continues to move around and eat. Because of the female Eittan, they probably are letting their guard down. Something that they can't afford.

The mother Eittan moves away, distracted by the cries of Strakh. She decides to reach the pup, who was charged by a grumpy Dniproverts.

The hunters are at striking distance to the herd, but stay still in order to maximize the element of surprise. One of them moves its tail a bit, getting the attention of the female Eittan.

All of a sudden, the leader of the pride goes on the attack, sprinting at the direction of the herd. The Dniproverts panicky ran away, falling to the hunters trap: a single male appears right in front of their eyes, jumping into the herd and grabbing one of them.

He grabs the neck with its arms, pinning it to the ground. By using its powerful jaws, he bites the neck of the victim, in an attempt to suffocate it.

The Dniproverts tries to fight back the hunter, by trying to hit it with its horns and hoofs. Soon, however, the rest of the pride arrives to pin down the prey.

The mother Eittan watches from afar, with her babies hiding behind her legs and feet.

The pride starts to consume the victim. After one of them emitted a call, two cubs arrived to join the feast.

These fearsome group hunters are Onetigr, small compared to other hunters in this world, but still maintaining a big position thanks to their ability to hunt in packs.

The biggest male has a length of seven meters, tail included, and a height of two and a half.

They have a long, furry tail and a robust body. Although not short, their legs weren't long either: they were well adapted for small pursuits, only to grab their victims with their four fingers armed with retractable claws. Their neck was short and strong, supporting a large head with short ears and large eyes. Their jaws were short, but powerful, equipped with sharp canines.

The whole pride shared their prize with the younglings, which have barely started eating meat. Three days ago, they were still drinking milk.

Hunters such as the Onetigr are not extremely successful alone because of their short sizes and their inability to run for long periods of time. By hunting in packs, the chances of getting a meal are increased by 60%. When hunting fast preys, they can have multiple pride members surrounding the victim before it can run away.

When hunting large preys, instead, they can inflict more damage than a single Onetigr. It's a good deal.

The pride is leaded by a large male, who uses its sizes to show who is in charge. The rest of the pride is composed by females, submitted males and the alpha children.

Despite the fact they hunt in packs, they are still low in the food chain, so they often cruise the area to make sure there are no "surprises" behind the corner. Despite the fact they can hunt in packs, four preys out of five manages to slip away their grasp.

They do not have the intention to let go of the fifth.

The mother Eittan walks away, following the same general direction as the Dniproverts were going. Its children follow her, a bit tired but still capable to march for a while.

While the family was marching, Radost and Pechal walk aimlessly along a river. The water is able to flow, despite the freezing temperatures.

After hours of walking, the two sisters reach a large lake. They can easily spot some small islands in them, but they aren't interested in traversing the body of water.

Tired after walking for hours, the two are thirsty. They intend to drink from the cold waters of the lake, but a large herd of herbivores arrives.

They are Zublyas, medium sized herbivores who walk in the plains looking for anything to eat.

They have a length of seven meters and a height of three.

Their tail is long and thick, and their body has the shape of a barrel. Their posterior limbs are long and muscular, equipped with three hoofed fingers, while the anterior are equipped with five fingers, with the "thumb" armed with a long spike. Their neck is short, supporting a small horse-like head with a beak, small eyes and large nostrils.

The herd and the two sisters realize, however, that the lake is big enough to have the both of them to drink.

The Zublyas are the first to satisfy their thirst, while also keeping an eye out for danger. Rivers are a good hiding spot for predators.

And one of the most dangerous one in these waters has spot the herd.

The hunter wakes up from its sleep to descend into the waters of the lake.

For this Vralatil, the waters are the perfect hiding spot for hunting.

This eight meters long, a meter and a half meters high swimmer rules the lake with its powerful jaws.

The hunter has a long, slim tail, with spikes on the back. Its body is nearly flat, and it has too spikes on the back. Its limbs are on the side of the body, they are long and equipped with three fingers with sharp claws. On the back, it also has two wings, with a wingspan of one meter. The wings have the function of fins to aid the carnivore to swim upright and downright, kind of a submarine. Its neck is extremely short but powerful, supporting a large triangular head armed with powerful jaws. Four teeth, from each side of the mouth, came out; its eyes were large, alongside its nostrils.

When this animal hunts, only the back of the head is visible, just where the eyes and the nostrils are. This allows the hunter to not being noticed by its victims.

The hunter swam from its sandbank to the spot where the herbivores are drinking. Some Zublyas went a bit further than their companions, and they did not notice the presence of the hunter.

Suddenly, a large shadows emerges from the water, grabbing the posterior of one Zublya who was just a little too near the water.

Before he can realize what just happened, the Vralatil throws him in the water while still holding him.

The herbivore is losing some blood, attracting the attention of other Vralatil in the area. Soon, a whole gang of these aquatic predators swarm the poor Zublya, who doesn't know what to do.

Against the thick hide of the Vralatils, his thumb is pointless. By using the water as a dodging point, the hunters bite and scratch the poor prey, ripping pieces of meat from the still alive Zublya.

One of the Vralatils tries to bite the back of the head of the Zublya, but he manages to free himself from the attack. However, other attacks cause the herbivore to become weaker and weaker over time. Soon, the Zublya dies from a combination of blood loss, shock and drowning.

Once the victim is dead, however, the "collaboration" between the various Vralatils turned into a ferocious fight over the prey.

The hunters all try to bite and scratch the opponent, while also trying to get the best bits of the carcass. They roll in the water in order to rip flesh from the victim, while also playing games of tug in order to have similar results.

Not a single piece of flesh is going to remain on the dead Zublya. Soon, a large portion of the lake was covered in blood.

The biggest of the bunch even lifted the prey out of the water, shaking it around like a ragdoll. One male, however, manages to bite the head of the victim, decapitating it and swallowing it whole.

Another male takes a large chunk of meat for himself, walking into dry land in order to enjoy the meal. However, other members of its specie have followed him to steal his meal. However, before one male can get close enough to it, he swallows it with its powerful jaws.

The rest of the herd, alongside Pechal and Radost, watches from afar, before venturing away.

The two Eittans have decided to follow the Zublyas, believing that more eyes equals more safety. The herd doesn't seem to care, let alone mind.

On the other side of the lake there was a large forest where the Zublyas indented to go, in search of food. The two sisters are more than happy the reach the place: they too are hungry and Pechal conditions are not in good shape.

The forest is not that far, and the herd manages to reach it with no issues. Once there, the herd starts to gorge itself with ferns and other kind of plants. After they start to eat a bit, Pechal conditions even start to become better and better.

Strange movements, however, attracts the attention of the two sisters. Something is moving in the woods. Radost is ready to charge: after all that has happened, she's way more aggressive in order to protect both Pechal and herself. This little "adventure" made her stronger up to now.

However, the two realizes that there is nothing to fear, as the noise was provoked by another herbivore who inhabits these lands, especially forests. It's a Belopoveritsa, one of the largest forest inhabitants of this world.

She's over six meters long and four meters high, and she's accompanied with a calf.

She has a short, stubby tail with spikes on the back. The body, where the largest spikes could be found, had a barrel shape, and was supported by four muscular legs. Its hind limbs were the strongest, equipped with three hoofed fingers, while the frontal limbs were more slim and had, alongside its three hoofed fingers other two small fingers who didn't even touch the ground. Its neck was short and muscular, supporting a large head. On the back of it there was a shield structure, with large spikes. It had a parrot-like beak, small eyes, large nostrils and a horn near the nose.

The baby had a similar structure, but had larger eyes, a shorter head and a shorter nasal horn. While the mother feeds herself with ferns and other plants, the baby runs around, inspecting the forest all around him.

Forests, however, are no place to play. Because out there, there are some good hide and seek players.

The young Belopoveritsa, as a matter of fact, ventures far from his mother protection, who distracted herself to feed. The baby knows where she is, but doesn't know the dangers he can encounter.

Hidden behind bushes, a small hunter stalk the young. With his coloration, he can blend in the environment, and by moving slowly but steadily, he gets closer and closer to the calf.

The baby keeps playing around and feeding on vegetation, before noticing movement in a nearby bush.

Before he realizes the danger he is in, a fearsome hunter comes out to bite the young Belopoveritsa by the plate structure behind the head. The young doesn't know what to do, but tries to shake off the opponent, while calling for his mum.

The mother hear the cries, but is too late to intervene: before she could scare off the hunter, it managed to rip off a large chucks of meat from the calf, and was on the verge on eating it alive.

The mother, however, arrives, and almost run over the small hunter, who fled to the forest. The mother then inspects the calf, who now is dead by a combination of blood loss and shock.

After mourning the death of her cub for a while, she moves on, in order to unite with the herd. Even this large hunter can be the victim of other hunters in the region, hunters far larger than the one who killed her calf.

Once the danger was over, the small hunter came out of the shadows to feast on the dead calf. It's another successful hunt for the jackal of this world: the Sorkodil.

This six meters long, two meters high carnivore is one of the most opportunistic hunters in the First Planet, feeding on basically anything he can find, even bones.

It had a long, whip like tail with the back covered in osteoderms and spikes, just like its barrel like body. Its legs were long and muscular, equipped with five fingers: the three on the centre were close together, while the ones on the side were separated one from the other. Its frontal limbs were less muscular and had five clawed fingers. Its neck is short and muscular, supporting a large head with big eyes, small nostrils and powerful jaws with sharp teeth.

He fed on the carcass with no mercy, by ripping apart the ventral area as it was nothing. He ripped off the limbs in order to eat the flesh in the junctures, and even consumed a few bones. Soon, there would be nothing left.

However, such game was not left unnoticed: another carnivore appeared in the battlefield. On top of a large rock on the side of the kill, another small hunter made its way to feed on the carcass. The competitor was an Azodve.

With a length of five meters and a height of two if you counted the sail on the back, it was the main competitor for food for the Sorkodil.

It had a long muscular tail and a slim body, with a large sail on its back. Its limbs were short, with the strongest ones being its posterior ones, equipped with five fingers. Its frontal limbs were more slim, and had only four fingers. Its neck was short, supporting a large head with huge eyes, small nostrils and powerful jaws.

Although its body structure is similar to the Dimetropardus, he was far from the glorious hunter that terrorized the First Planet millions of years before. He didn't even have the infamous canines: all of its teeth were identical.

On top of the rock, the hunter roared to intimidate the Sorkodil, to which he replied with another roar. The Azodve jumped down, looking its opponent right in the eyes, showing the sail in order to appear more menacing.

Then, before the Sorkodil could react, he jumped to bite the back of the neck of the opponent, with no success because of the osteoderms. He tried to bite the back too, but to no avail.

Te Sorkodil then bit one of the frontal limbs of the Azodve, causing him to let go and scream in pain. The Sorkodil then let go and retreated a bit, only to roar again. The Azodve responded to the provocation and charged at the opponent, who bit him by the throat.

He then proceeded to throw him at the same rock where he came from. Injured and hurt, the Azodve realized that fighting was now pointless, with the far stronger Sorkodil roaring at him, intimidating him to run away.

The Azodve took the opportunity to flee from the Sorkodil, who resumed the feeding. With such injuries, it's hard to know if the Azodve will survive until the next winter: food is still relatively scarce for hunters nowadays.

After a while spent on eating, the Zublya herd, alongside Pechal and Radost, and even the large Belopoveritsa female moved from their current spot, as vegetation there was no longer present. The herbivores ate all of it.

As the herd marches, however, new dangers will come, in the form of even larger, faster, smarter hunters.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10-The mother's struggle: Finale

The mother's struggle: Part 4/ Finale

* * *

The mother Eittan continues her travel alongside her remaining babies, still unable to find the Dniproverts. They had ran away for quite a while, and the mother is now lost in the steppes of the First Planet.

These large plains have little life in them, but are sometimes traversed by herbivores trying to reach more fertile grounds. Many die in the traverse because of the lack of food and water, alongside the freezing temperatures.

And the predators.

Despite being largely unpopulated, sometimes predators traverse them in order to find weak herbivores or dead carcasses. Even the largest ones traverse this land, and they are not generally afraid of fighting even an Eittan. Some can even hunt them alone.

One such hunter has saw her.

Hidden in his den that he digged as a base in the ground, he slowly emerges from it.

The mother hasn't noticed the threat, and continues her march, alongside her tired babies. She knows that soon she will need to rest, or her children may not gonna make it.

Suddenly, she stops. Loud sounds came from behind her, almost shaking the terrain. It almost seemed like an earthquake, but it seemed weak and irregular.

The mother froze in terror. For the first time since she was an adult, she experienced true fear. Because she realized what is behind her.

Without even thinking, she ran away as fast as she could alongside her cubs. Despite being small and tired, they are still able to keep up the pace from the opponent. They do not see it, but they feel its presence.

The hunter, in the meantime, chose to chase the prey not by running, but by digging. In this way, the animal could match the female speed.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the leg by a powerful four finger hand, not making her able to escape. The hunter's grasp was too strong, no matter how much the female tried to free herself.

Shortly after, the hunter came out of the ground, in its full might. The king of the First Planet is in front of her. Donskayashcheritsa.

This 10 meters high, 19, 8 meters long predator could hunt basically anything in these cold lands, and no hunter dared to challenge him, no matter how numerous.

It had a long, robust tail with spikes on the back. Around the base of it, the spikes become more elegant, forming a plate structure similar to the one of Dunarisoparla, although even more elegant. They had the shape of a rectangular, but with four large triangle shapes on the side and two on the top. Its body was robust, covered in spikes and similar plate structures, although on the side there were now three triangles, and were also larger. On the side of the back there were also smaller equivalents. Its legs are long and muscular, allowing it to keep a upright position. They had four strong fingers armed with large claws used for digging. Its arms were long and muscular, equipped with four prehensile fingers armed with sharp claws. Its neck was short, with a single plate structure with only two triangles on the top. The head was large, with enormous eyes, small nostrils and powerful jaws equipped with triangular teeth.

Once realizing running away was not gonna solve anything, the female hit the opponent with its powerful tail, causing him to almost fall down. This caused him to let go of the leg of the female.

The Donskayashcheritsa roared at the female in a sign of challenge, and she stood her ground. He slowly walked forward, before letting out another roar. The female roared too, and charged at the opponent, hitting him in the head.

The Donskayashcheritsa responded by slapping the female in the face with its claws. The mother hit him again with its head two times, before being grabbed by the hunter. He embraced her in a deadly hug, slashing the side of the body while also biting the neck.

She got free from the hug after a ferocious fight and charged again at the predator. He then proceeded to tail whip the mother, only to slash its arms to the air while trying to hit her.

She tail-whipped the opponent to, causing him to nearly fall down. Up to now, the match is pretty even.

However, the hunter recovered and charged at her sides, slashing and biting them with such force she felt down. When she got up, she saw him charging at her.

She reacted quickly, tail-whipping the opponent with such force he was launched for a few meters away. The mother roared at the opponent, who got on all fours and responded to the roar.

He then launched himself at her, biting her shoulders with immersive strength, she almost passed out. She stood her ground, screaming in pain, trying to shake off the opponent with her arms. After a while of struggling, the predator was forced to let go the female.

Both of them remained still for a while. They both needed to recover from the fight. Then, the female remained still, stomping the ground to appear more menacing.

Suddenly, the Donskayashcheritsa looked in her eyes, and remained still, almost frozen. The female, however, noticed something strange.

The plate structure on the back of the Donskayashcheritsa where glowing. She never saw such thing happen, and she was confused.

The poor mother did not know the secret weapon of the hunter. After five minutes, a large beam came out of the mouth of the Donskayashcheritsa, hitting the ground and being on the verge of hitting the Eittan. She ran from it, not caring of the hunter. She has never been so afraid in her entire life.

The plates on the back of Donskayashcheritsa are used to channel energy, which he receives from the preys he eats. One channeled, they create a chain reaction in the back of the animal, which cause several atoms of energy to came out of the mouth as a laser beam, burning anything in sight. No animal can survive such attack.

When the attack was over, she stopped to look around. To her surprise, the hunter wasn't there. She feared for the worst: she knew that Donskayashcheritsa would not give up such a large meal as a Eittan.

She started to look around, while the hunter stealthy digged its way up to the surface.

Once she turned around, she saw the hunter in front of her, who grabbed her throat with its arms, trying to slash the main blood vein. The mother strength was the only thing preventing that, as she shook the predator away.

The hunter roared at the female, but did not notice her charging at him at the abdominals with immense strength. She hit the head of the hunter again, causing him to lose some teeth.

As the battle continued, snow started to came down from the sky, covering the steppe of the region.

While the two were fighting, the Eittan babies were hiding behind a large rock, believing to be safe from the large Donskayashcheritsa. And they were, as it was not interested in them, but in the mother.

What they did not realize was the fact that another threat was nearby. Two small predators saw the fight and were waiting for one of the combatants to die in order to feed on its flesh.

However, they also saw a much more immediate source of food. Her babies.

These hunters were a pair of Rusvor, opportunistic hunters of the plains.

Reaching a length of six meters and a height of four, they were small compared to Donskayashcheritsa, but still big enough to hunt down a small Eittan.

They had long, muscular tail and robust bodies. Their legs were long and muscular, with four fingers. The one in the heel was basically a single sharp claw, and was basically pointless. The two other fingers where long, and equipped with long, sharp claws. The last finger, the most interior one, was short but strong, equipped with a sickle like claw. The arms were long and muscular, equipped with three short fingers with sharp claws. Their neck was long and robust, supporting a large head with small eyes, small nostrils and powerful jaws.

Once they saw the babies, they believed that they would be an easy meal, but were still careful.

Strakh was the first to saw the Rusvors, and cried in fear. They charged in, trying to grab one of the babies, who dodged the attack. Gnev tried to charge at one of them, but was blocked by the feet of the other one, who was ready to bite him.

However, at that moment, the fear of losing a sibling combined to the fear of dying allowed Strakh to react, and charging at the opponent. Rusvors had a light body with weak bones, and the charge of the young Eittan caused some pain to the small hunter.

To the surprise of Gnev, Strakh even roared at the opponents, showing that he was not afraid.

An attack from the Rusvor comrade was also blocked by Ahida, who bite its leg and charged at him in full might. The other Rusvor tried to jump on Strakh, but was blocked by Gnev, who bit its tail and charged at him. it was a miracle if its leg wasn't broke.

The two hunters retreated, humiliated from the three babies, who charged at them to show that they could still kick their asses if they do not move faster.

Strakh in particular was stomping its feed like a madman, feeling brave for the first time in his young life. Gnev stroked his nose on the young Eittan face. If he could speak English or other human languages (or any languages for that matter), he would be saying "thank you".

In the meantime, the fight between the Donskayashcheritsa and the mother Eittan raged on.

The mother tried to charge at the opponent once more, but he fired his beam again, this time way faster than before. She dodged, but was nearly hit. However, she noticed a moment of distraction from the hunter.

He took that opportunity, and got on the flank of the Donskayashcheritsa. She charged at full speed and full power. If she gets an hit, the predator is dead. And she got it.

The hit had an immense magnitude: it broke the rib cage, caused the lungs to almost reposition themselves, its heart was crushed by the various organs hitting it, and even the rib cage on the other side was badly damaged.

The hunter wasn't even able to scream. He just stood there, for a good minute or two, before collapsing on the ground. In less of five minutes, he died of a combination of shock and internal bleeding.

The mother roared in victory: she eliminated one of the most dangerous hunters in these lands with a single hit. But at a high price.

She is seriously wounded. She needs to recover from the fight. She's extremely tired. As such, she collapsed on the ground. Her babies, preoccupied, got on her side. They do not know if she will recover.

Some miles away, Radost, Pechal, the Zublyas herd and the female Belopoveritsa continue their exploration of the forest. They sometimes stop by to eat something, with the travel sometimes being interrupted by hunters.

For example, one baby Zublya was attacked by a Sorkodil, and an adult was attacked by a Bukriny. The Belopoveritsa showed her strength against a couple of Rumliks and a single female Finliceritsa, and Radost fought against an Azodve. She nearly killed him.

Pechal is in excellent conditions: she can easily keep up with the herd, and she got a little fatter. In a way, this adventure turned out to be good for her.

Once they reached the densest part of the forest, however, they found something they never expected to find in such place. A large herd of Kolkhleritsas.

With a length of 14,1 meters and a height of almost ten, they are relatively large compared to the herd. These animals do not belong in forests, but they probably got there to find cover from the snow, which can reach the ground in here because of the denseness of the trees.

They have long muscular tails which function as a third leg. Just like the Eittans, as a matter of fact they walk upright with the help of their long, muscular legs equipped with three long fingers. Their body was fat and barrel shape, and they had long, slim arms equipped with five fingers. Their neck was short and muscular, supporting a large head, with a tube-like crest on the back of it. They had large eyes, large nostrils and a beak that resembled lips.

In the forests, such large animals had little to no predators at all. But they found hard moving in the forest terrain, and sometime got stuck alongside the trees.

The two herds remained in the forest until the next day, as they knew that going out of the forest was not a good idea, because it was snowing.

On the next day, the two herds came out of the forest and got near the lake once again. This time around, they were not going to drink, as they satisfied their thirst by eating snow.

Sunbathing in the morning sun, there was a large creature on the beach. Both Radost and Pechal got closer to inspect it. Some other Zublyas got close too, attracted by the weird creature.

When Pechal got on its back, it started to shake around, causing the young Eittan to fall down. Radost charged at her a few time, but her armor prevented the elder sister to cause too much damage.

It was a male Pecskaakha, a large aquatic herbivore reaching lengths of five meters and heights of two that inhabits the coasts and lakes of the First Planet, alongside the rivers and the seas. It has also a diameter of four meters.

It had a short, almost nonexistent tail and a round body, covered in a strong armor. It had four flippers for limbs, with the posterior ones being the smallest and thickest, while the anterior ones being the longest and strongest. Its neck was short, supporting a large round head with large eyes and a large mouth.

The animal used its frontal flippers to run into the waters, afraid of the Zublyas and the two sisters.

Once there, he actually started feeding on various sea plants in the lake. He calmed down, realizing that no other predators from the land can get him.

On the waters, however, he noticed something nice for a male Pecskaakha: a female.

She also seemed to be ready to mate. She even got close to him, showing that she is consenting.

For animals, it is rare that a female is immediately willing to mate. Sometime the male has to show to be worthy. Not in this case.

As such, the two herbivores reached the surface, and the male got on her back, starting to humping her.

The action lasted for a couple of minutes, then the male let go. Once the mating was finished, the two traveled in separate ways: the female got into the beach to rest, while the male continued the feeding.

He, however, did not notice that when the two were getting on it, a shadow was stalking them.

Suddenly, before he could even realize, powerful jaws grabs its head, shaking it violently in the water. the next thing that happened, the Pecskaakha had been decapitated. After that, the predator started feeding on the flesh under the head, ripping large chucks of meat.

A Vralatils took advantage of the situation to make a successful kill that will feed him for weeks. The male had the right idea in mating: now its genes will be transmitted on the next generation.

Let's hope that they do not commit the same mistakes as their father, and be more careful.

Watching the Pecskaakha being devoured are the two Eittans, the Zublya herd and a colony of weird, upright animals. There are millions of them, covering a good portion of the beach.

These are Dneguins, four meters tall piscivorous that inhabits all bodies of water in the First Planet as long as they have enough fish in them.

They have a short tail composed by feathers which functions as a third leg to support its upright position. Their body is fat, covered in feathers, and it is supported by tiny legs equipped with three webbed fingers armed with small claws. They have long, slim wings which help them swimming in the cold waters of the First Planet. Their neck is nonexistent, and supports a small, rounded head with small eyes and a long beak.

Many of them had returned from the hunt in the waters, avoiding the attacks of the Vralatils, the dominant predator in these cold waters.

They made squeaking noises similar to the ones of toys, and their call could be head through the entire lake. At first it was interesting for both Pechal and Radost, but now it's just annoying. The quicker they get away from them, the better.

Many of them reaches for their chicks, who have waited them for a long time for their meal. They are completely dependent of their parents in this stage of their life.

The chicks are half their height at this point, and they wait all day for their next meal, while also playing a bit with their companions. The more they eat, the quicker they will be able to leave their parents protection. The adults vomit their hunt into the throat of the babies to feed them.

But there chicks can be in extreme danger: many predators can take advantage of those goofy looking animals for a snack, and the adult lack a true defensive system, other than mere numbers.

Movement on the side of the colony attracts the attention of it. Dneguins have to be vigilant in order to protect their young.

A small head pops up from the rocks. It stealthy closes in the colony. The Dneguins have noticed it, and are on guard.

The various adults form a wall of fat, feathery bodies to intimidate the hunter, who gets closer and closer without the colony noticing. They do not know what to do.

The predator moves even close, taking advantage of a small body of water to not be noticed. The colony is facing a fearsome raider in these beaches: a Kamra.

The funny thing of this animal is the fact that, with its 20 meters of length, it's the longest creature on the planet, and when it lifts its head from the ground, he can reaches an height of two meters.

It has a slender body that gets thicker in the middle section. It has no legs, so he most crawl around, just like a snake. In the neck area, when he relaxes the neck vertebrae, he can form a frill to appear more menacing. Its head is small and circular, with small jaws armed with long venomous fangs and small eyes.

When he raises its head up, he terrorize the colony: one drop of venom can kill anything in this planet. An adult Dneguin is no issue.

The hunter charges in, trying to create an opening in their defense by causing panic. Despite not having legs, he can move quite quickly by crawling. He points multiple times some adults, but he's not interested in them: although he can kill them, they are still too large to be eaten without the others intervening.

So he tries to break the wall in order to get to the young. But this time, the Dneguins do not break the wall. They try to bite the snake, who responds with several fake attacks to cause panic in the group.

After a while, he retreats, probably realizing that he can break the wall. The colony relax for a bit, thinking that the threat is now gone.

The wall is dispersed, and the various Dneguins continue their daily life.

It is then that a single chick, which separated himself from the group for a while, was grabbed at an incredible speed, without anyone realizing for a second.

The Kamra had returned, this time with a successful hit. The chick dies in mere instants from the raider's venom, and is swallowed whole.

Chick deaths for Dneguins colonies are numerous, and they know they have to get used to it. This is also a reason why they live in colonies: at least, against the Kamra, sheer number works.

After hours of walking, the Zublya herd and the Kolkhleritsas herd reached the steppe region. Strangely enough, there were signs of a huge battle: holes in the ground, carbonized grass, blood everywhere and the body of a Donskayashcheritsa half consumed by scavengers.

Right now, it was being consumed by two large hunters, with one of them being way larger than the other. It was a couple of Polleo.

These creatures show obvious sexual dimorphism, with the male being fairly shorter than the female, only being eight meters long and five meters high against the 14 meters of length and six meters of height of the female.

Both had a long, slender tail ending in a crown of fur at the tip. They had a robust body supported by four muscular legs equipped with four fingers with retractable claws, with the female having five in the frontal limbs. Both had strong necks, but the male had a long mane, used as a sexual display; they had powerful jaws, although the female had the most powerful of the bunch.

They were consuming the large prey with no difficulty, eating the limbs first and then concentrating on the rest.

Knowing that they have nothing to fear, several herbivores have stopped to eat by in the steppes. Herbivores capable of eating grass.

One of them was a large creature with long fur that resemble a vest, going all the way down the ground. It was a Barnir.

This eight meters long, five meters high creature inhabited the steppe regions of the First Planet alongside other three herbivores: the Chena, the Bozpyx and the Soviarogov, all in the same area at the moment.

It has a long, furry tail and a robust body with a vest like structure going down the ground, covered in osteoderms, with small circular spikes on the back. Its legs are long and slim, with hooves. Its neck is long and strong, with a long mane on its back. Its head is long, with pointy ears and large eyes. On its cheek it has butterfly wing structures. On its front, it has small horns, and its mouth is small.

The Chena is another grazer of the plains which can also inhabit mountains, but it's fairly smaller, reaching a length of four meters and a height of three.

Its tail is extremely small, and its body is muscular. It has four long, slim legs with hooves. Its neck is longer proportionally to the body, supporting a triangular head with pointy ears, large eyes and horns which form a V like structure at the tip.

The Bozpyx is probably the silliest looking animal in the herd, reaching a length of five meters and a height of four.

It has a short, slim tail and a body which is basically a ball. It had four small legs with three hooves for fingers. Its head was round with huge ears, small eyes, a small trunk and an even smaller mouth.

The Soviarogov had somewhat of a similar body print of the Belopoveritsa, but with a length of six meters and a height of two meters and a half.

It had a long tail dragging on the ground and a large body, with its belly nearly touching the ground. Its legs were long, equipped with four fingers with hooves. Its neck was short, and its head had a similar plate like structures, but it was larger and formed a large V at the end. Its head was large, with two small horns on top of the eyes and a smaller one on the nose tip. It also had a small, triangular beak.

These animals were far better adapted for the steppes than the Zublyas, the Eittans and the Belopoveritsa, which allowed them to prosper. That being said, all animals in this planet were capable to survive the harsh environment in one way or the other.

Kolkhleritsas are capable to eat grass too, but they prefer leaves over thought herbs.

One large Kolkhleritsas, all of a sudden, froze at the spot: he has noticed a threat. This Kolkhleritsas is the leader of the herd, and its job is protecting it from outside forces.

And this particular force is extremely dangerous.

Walking slowly toward the herd is one of the most fearsome hunters after the Donskayashcheritsa. It's the prince of this planet. It's a Gragla.

This powerful hunter is smaller than the Donskayashcheritsa, being nine meters high and 14 meters long, but is still a powerful force to be reckon with.

It had a long, slim tail wit spikes on the back, and a barrel like body, still armed with spikes on the back. Its legs are long and muscular, allowing him to keep an upright position, with its three fingers armed with short claws. It had two long arms equipped with two fingers, useful to hug the victim in a deadly embrace. Its necks were short and powerful. Yes, necks. It had two necks with two heads. One head, on the right, seemed less powerful, with sharp teeth adapted to rip off flesh. It had a horn on top of the large eyes. The other head had massive jaws, adapted to break bones. On the top of his head it had a survival knife like structure.

Both the hunter and the defendant got close one to the other, directly looking at each other's eyes. They circled around each other to find a weakness in their defenses. In the meantime, the rest of the herd had retired, with the Zublyas running away, leaving the two sisters and the mother Belopoveritsa alone.

The Gragla was the first to react, charging at the opponent, who dodged at the right moment. The herbivore responded with a hit with its head, damaging the back of the predator, who roared in pain.

After that, it was the Kolkhleritsas who got the initiative, charging at the opponent. With its bone crushing head, however, the hunter grabbed the head of the opponent, engaging in a tug war, before the Kolkhleritsas got free.

With its flesh ripping head, the Gragla tried to bite the opponent again, but once again he missed two times. The opponent hit him with its head on the chest, while the Gragla tried to bite him again.

The large eyes of the Kolkhleritsas allows him to dodge upcoming attack extremely well. This male is an expert in fighting.

An exchange of hits and dodges followed. At this point, the Gragla wasn't trying to bite him, but rather hit him with its horns. The same strategy was applied by the Kolkhleritsas.

The Kolkhleritsas then tail-whipped the opponent on the leg, causing him to almost fall down. When he tried the same technique again, however, the Gragla was ready. By using its bone crushing head, he grabbed the tail, holding the herbivore tight.

However, the swift movement of the legs allowed the Kolkhleritsas to kick the opponent, causing him to let go. The male Kolkhleritsas took the opportunity to ram at the opponent at full speed. The hunter felt on the ground, heavily injured.

Realizing he can't win this fight, he got up and ran as fast as he could from the Kolkhleritsas. The alpha male has once again won, roaring at the fleeing opponent.

Once the fight was over, he reached his herd once again, ready to continue the march.

Radost and Pechal are one again lost, with the mother Belopoveritsa being the only company they have. Trying to reach the herd back, they start their long march.

The three herbivores marched alongside the steppes, but something seemed to bother the two Eittan sisters. They almost feel like there is someone else around. Someone they are related too.

They do not know what this feeling is, and they are very vigilant: they have a feeling that is not something good.

The mother Belopoveritsa too feels like someone is around. But not someone familiar. Rather, something dangerous.

Then, out of a nearby rock, a large hunter came out, trying to kill the Belopoveritsa. She managed to dodge the attack, and was on a fighting position. Their attacker is a Kizstohiy.

With a length of 12 meters and a height of four, its larger than the Belopoveritsa, and it has plenty of weapons.

It has a long, flat tail with large, thick spikes on the back. Its body was muscular, with a double pile of flat spikes on the back. Its posterior limbs were the longest and most muscular, equipped with five fingers with short claws. Its frontal limbs were shorter, but were just as muscular and had five semi prehensile fingers armed with claws. It had a short neck, supporting a massive head with small eyes and nostrils. Its jaws were powerful, with the mandible having shark like teeth, while the ones in the maxilla were more like molars, but there were two sharp, long and powerful teeth on each side of the maxilla that emerged.

The two animals circled around each other to try and find a weakness. Pechal and Radost where hiding behind a rock, knowing that only the Belopoveritsa can win.

The Kizstohiy was the first to attack, trying to bite the head of the Belopoveritsa. He was nearly hit by the horns of the female, and he tried a second attack, anticipated by a fake one.

On the second attempt, he nearly jumped on the back of the animal in order to bite the back of the head, trying to kill the opponent.

The frill of the Belopoveritsa however prevented the operation, allowing her to get up and continue the fight. The hunter tried to get one of the legs of the Belopoveritsa, but was nearly hit by her.

The Kizstohiy bit the frill of the Belopoveritsa, but was thrown away by her. He then tried to bite the horn, scratching her head with its claws, but she resisted. She even got an hit on the nose of the hunter.

After staying on the defense for so long, she went on the offensive, charging at the opponent, nearly lifting him. He felt on the ground, and was hit multiple times by the horn of the Belopoveritsa.

After three or four hits, the hunter managed to grab the horn and pin the head of the Belopoveritsa, scratching the head and the back of the female with its claws.

The female managed to throw him up a bit, which caused him to get on the back of the female. This was for a short time, however, as she managed to get him off just in time and continued to hit him with her horn. However, a small moment of distraction was her doom.

While hitting the opponent, she showed her throat a bit too much. As such, the Kizstohiy took the opportunity to grab the throat of the victim with such a powerful bite, he nearly killed her. After shaking the herbivore a bit, she was officially killed.

The two sisters walked away from the site of the kill, where the large Kizstohiy ripped off large chucks of meat with its powerful jaws.

They ventured the region alone, once again.

The traverse was not calm, however. Just a few minutes away from the Kizstohiy kill, another one of these powerful carnivores appeared in front of the two sisters.

Tired, hungry and unable to run away because of fear, they both remained still. Radost charged at the opponent to try to intimidate it. She was quickly pushed away by the much larger hunter, which had intention to eat her.

However, the most surprising thing then happened.

Pechal, that for the most of the travel had to be protected by Radost, decided to intervene in the fight. She stomped her feet, and roared at the much larger threat. This was the first act of bravery from Pechal, the sickly child who now seems to be ready to challenge all the opponents in the world.

Of course, the Kizstohiy was not afraid. Not even with the combined efforts of Pechal and Radost he could be intimidated. He was ready to move for the kill.

Then, something incredible happened.

Before he could launch himself at the two sisters, a large dome head hit him at full force, sending him flying up in the sky. The hit must have caused the predator to fly for ten meters, only to crash on the ground like a ragdoll.

The two sisters looked at the new attacker. It was their mother.

They reached her, stroking her nose in pure joy to finally meet again with their mother. Even the siblings arrived at the scene, very different from last time: Strakh seems braver, no longer being the coward of the family alongside Pechal. Gnev is way more gentle and caring, and is not as aggressive as before. Ahida stroked the nose of both Pechal and Radost, not feeling any kind of disgust.

It seemed like the experience helped both the mother and the young to grow up in this harsh land.

In the distance, the Eittan mother then sees something familiar. The same thing is saw by her children.

An Eittan herd is walking in the steppe. It is accompanied by a Kolkhleritsas herd. It's the same herd who accompanied the two sisters in their adventure in the forest. It's the same alpha male who fought off the Gragla.

After being accepted by both herds, the family started to do what they started in this story: marching, but this time, they have change. And most importantly, they are not alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11-Between sea and land: Part 1

Between sea and land: Part 1

* * *

Another era, new rulers and new habitats.

The cold steppes and forests of the previous era have given way for large tropical forest and flourishing vegetation. Life once again exploded in variety, but some creatures are fairly similar to their ancestors.

A large herd of herbivore moves around the forest floor near a river. They are Sailauts, small herbivores that inhabit the forests of the first planet.

Being three meters long and two meters high, they are far from being the giants who once inhabited the lands of the First Planet.

They have long, thick tails helping them balancing. Their body is long and robust, supported by long, muscular legs with three hoofed fingers. They have long, slim arms equipped with four short fingers. Their neck is long and muscular, supporting a large head with small eyes and nostrils. On the back of the head, they had a long, thick crest which also made the superior part of the beak, which was short.

They stopped around the river to drink, while others explored the surrounding looking for food. They got on all fours to feed better on the vegetation on the ground. A big chunk of the group marched alongside the large trees.

All the members of the herd were inspecting the area for predators. Large carnivores inhabit this land, and Sailauts are some of the easiest preys around.

One male turned around extremely quickly as he heard the sound of leafs cracking. Something large is coming.

This animal do not think for the next action: they are impulsive, because thinking instead of doing in this planet, when you're this small, can become problematic. And there are no possibilities to turn back.

The large herd ran as fast as it could inside the forest, where the large threat could not reach them. Then, the "threat" came out of the other side of the forest.

The "threat" was no hunter, however. Simply, it was the largest creature inhabiting this planet, at least on the ground. walking elegantly between the leaves and the various trees, a huge Giyal and her babies came to drink.

With a length of 16,1 meters and a height of 11, this animal cannot be hunted by many as an adult.

It has a long, furry tail, with its fur being extremely long. Its body is large and muscular, and it is supported by four long, muscular legs with hooves. Its neck is long and robust with a long mane on the back, and its head is elongated, with short, pointy ears, large eyes, large nostrils and a small mouth.

The mother was the first to go to the river to drink, with the eldest son following her. Her children were wary: while the mother could not be hunted easily, the babies were an easy meal for the predators inhabiting the land. One of them started grazing some grass, with the rest still looking around.

Only when the mother assured them that there were no predators they calmed down, coming to her to drink. They scratched their noses on the legs of the huge mother: despite the large being six meters long and four meters high, they couldn't even reach the knee of their mother.

One of the babies started to bite the legs of the mother playfully. The mother, in response, stroke her nose to her. After they drank for a while, the small family started to move alongside the river, but one of the baby Giyal remained behind.

The mother knew who she was. She was the eldest daughter.

Luck was just not on her side: once, a hunter bit her ear so hard it was ripped off from the head, the other time her tail was ripped off from her back. More recently, a hunter bit her leg. Despite not being broken, the various injuries become infected overtime, and she was the weakest of her babies.

This time, however, she doesn't seem like she will recover from this blow: she's unable to move at this point, and just stays there, almost waiting her doom.

Mother Giyal are extremely protective, and will not leave their children until they are dead or until they are old enough to survive, so she gets close to her. Her three siblings get close to comfort her, but to no avail.

But something is watching the scene from afar. Large eyes are the only thing visible behind the large forest. It moves quietly, trying to not get the attention of the mother. And it's not alone.

Six pair of eyes are all focusing on the baby Giyal, trying to find a way to penetrate the mother's defenses. They are Oslons, some of the top predators around this land.

With a length of six meters and a height of three, they have no chance of taking down a full grown up Giyal. But a sick baby or two is another story.

They have a long, slender tail with a large concentration of fur at the tip. Their bodies are muscular and supported by four long, slender legs with four fingers, armed with retractable claws. Their neck is short and muscular, with the males having a large mane. Their head is large, with big eyes, big nostrils, small ears and powerful jaws armed with long canines.

One of the three males has an idea: if they can distract the female by faking an attack on another baby, one of the Oslons can attack the sick baby Giyal. It's a risky operation: a single kick from the mother can kill a Oslon.

Almost the entirety of the pride charges in, pointing on one of the smallest children, who got a little too far from the mother. She reacted quickly by getting in the way between her child and the Oslons, but by doing this she separates from the sickly one.

Two of the males quickly grab the young Giyal by the neck, shaking him around while also slashing its claws on her. The other bites the leg, while also scratching the victim even more ferociously than the other one.

They bit and scratched with such might that the child's death was almost instantaneity, with her not even being able to scream for help. Once they assured that she was dead, they carried it to a safe place, when they were spotted by the mother, who charged at them. However they were already far away alongside the rest of the pack.

Sitting in the large forest, the two males started the feeding, munching the legs and the neck of the victim. Soon, the rest of the pack arrived to share the hunt. Four babies, two males, which were already growing a mane, and two females arrived at the scene. They would be the last to eat, but they would also receive milk from their mothers.

The female Giyal inspects the whole area for her baby: she is not willing to let her go so easily. She looks around the entire perimeter, but to no avail. The rest of the day is spent looking the forest for clues, for anything to find the female.

When the mother finds her, only the bones remains. She looks at them, stroking the skull almost as a way to reanimate her. But the bones remain still.

She will have an hard time recovering from this blow.

Realizing that she can do, she walks away, accompanied by her babies. She is silent, walking alongside the huge trees that form the forest. She inspects the area multiple times to make sure everything is all right. She is not willing to lose another baby.

Strange noises attract her attention. One of the babies, extremely curious, goes to investigate: whoever is making the noise is too small to kill this six meters long baby.

Once there, he realizes that the noise came from one of the noisiest animal in the forest: a group of Adaaos.

This three meters long, almost two meters high creatures have wings with a wingspan of four meters.

Their tail is short, but covered in long feathers, almost as long as the body, which is short and robust. They have short legs with three long fingers armed with hooves. Their neck is short, supporting a large head with big eyes and a curved beak.

Many of them were on top of a large rock, looking for fruits and other food source that felt from the trees. Despite being good fliers, they are poor climbers and this is proven by their difficulty in climbing several parts of the rock.

As one of the Adaao bumps into another one, a small fight occurred, with the two trying to bite the other. The huge amount of fruits, however, allowed for the flock to live in harmony.

As the mother Giyal arrived, however, the entire flock flew away, startled by the huge herbivore. Giyals are not common here: they prefer some of the few plains that are scattered all over the First Planet. She has reached the region looking for a good spot to raise her young in peace. Up to now, the plan was successful. Until now.

After hours of walking alongside the forest, they reaches the coast. Here, walking will be easier, as there are no large trees giving troubles to the Giyal family.

As they walk alongside the sea, they see something in the water. It is something that the mother had never seen before: raised in the plains, many aspects of the jungles and the seas were unknown by her.

It looks like a giant sail which is moving at a high speed. As waves become stronger, it became easier to see the entire creature.

Then, all of a sudden, a giant creature jumped out of the water. Size wise, it could compete against the mother, but was extremely agile in the water. The Giyal family has seen one of the true giants of this world: it's a Kouson.

With a length of 17 meters, it was a mere meter longer than the female, but as she has never seen something larger than another Giyal, she is impressed by the giant.

It has a long, muscular tail with a caudal fin similar to the ones of fishes: they were long and pointy like. From the base of the tail, a huge sail began, which ended around the base of the head area. Its body is robust and covered in small osteoderms: its anal fin is short, with a shape similar to the one of the dorsal fin of a shark. It has two pairs of pectoral fins: one pair is near the gills, and they are elongated and slim, while the others are in the ventral area, and are shorted, but more robust. It doesn't seem to have a neck, and its head is round and huge. It has a pair of large frontal eyes, a pair of nostrils and a long beak like mouth. In the superior part of the mouth, it has a long spear like structure it uses for fighting, hunting and defending itself.

As he jumped in the air from the water, he span around with extreme grace and agility. Several of the jumps were almost as long as he was: truly, an extraordinaire feat of agility.

He then submerged into the depts for a while, before starting the old procedure over again. Then, all of a sudden, the large sea creature swam toward the beach, jumping at the last second.

He jumped for a good 10 meters in the mainland, and now was looking at the Giyal directly in the eyes. To the surprise of the mother, he wasn't beached.

With its powerful ventral pectoral fins, he started to move forward to inspect the family. Are they food? A threat? Or just neutral creatures? The male doesn't know yet.

The Kouson is one of the smartest creature in the First Planet: its I.Q is comparable to the one of dolphins, and it's extremely curious. This male has never seen a Giyal, and gets closer.

The mother has different ideas in mind, however. Once the Kouson is close enough, the mother starts biting the sail of the sea dweller, while also striking him with her hooves.

The Kouson responds with a strike with its nose near the frontal legs of the female, almost hitting her. He now stands its ground, determinate to attack again if necessary. The mother does not risk it, and maintains a defensive position too. After a while, however, she and her young move on.

The Kouson, still relatively curious about the Giyal and her babies, decides to follow them in the water: while in the water this creature is agile and graceful, on land its clumsy and slow.

As the mother and her children walk forward, they meet a large herd of Giyals, composed by females. They too were probably looking for a good spot where to give birth to their young, as the forests increased in numbers. Giyals are creatures adapted for plains, which once were common in the First Planet.

However, the change of climate caused the currents to generate a tropical environment with large forests: a place where they seem to not belong.

Alongside them there were weird creatures, which goofily walked alongside the herd, feeding on vegetation as they moved forward. There are Fraos, big compared with many animals in this planet, but small compared to the Giyals, reaching barely nine meters and a half of length and eight meters of height.

They have short, stubby tails and large, muscular bodies. Their legs were short and strong, with two short, thick fingers helping them traverse the environment. Their neck is almost nonexistent, supporting an immersive head, almost as large as the body, with large ears, enormous eyes, big nostrils and a extremely small mouth.

The herd marches alongside the beach on one side and the forest on the other. The Kouson has decided to follow them, jumping out of the water now and then to have a better view.

The giant sea creature often performed a weird call toward the herd. Little do they know, he's using echo localization and infrasound to communicate with the herd. Part of its brain is design to do as such, in order to find preys and to communicate with other members of its specie.

In the meantime, one of the Giyals, a female, start to get closer to our mother. Giyals too are extremely social animals, forming bonds with other members of their specie, so it is natural that "friendships" in the herd can form. The mother doesn't seem to mind, and even her children get close enough.

After hours of walking alternated with small pauses to eat what little vegetation is present in the border between the forest and the beach, the herd is now in front of a large estuary, too big even for this giants to cross. The herd, as such, decides to walk alongside the river, feeding on some plants on the border between the water and the land.

The Kouson cannot traverse the river, but rather jumps multiple times, in a way to say goodbye. He now traverse the seas, where he's the king. In the meantime, the herd walks near the river, even closer to the jungle as they were before. These are dangerous lands for both adults and young, and the herd knows it.

Noises of cracking leaves attract the attention of the entire herd, as they stopped to try to locate the cause of the noise. However, as the noise continued, the herd calmed down. The reason is simple: no predator would advance in the forest making so much noise.

And they are right: the source of the noise is just a Giapot, one of the many forest dwellers of this world.

With a length of eight meters and a height of four, he's no small fry.

It has a long tail covered in long fur, making it look thicker. Its body is strong, and the back, which had some sort of mane, curves so that the head is kind of forced on the ground. Its legs are short but powerful, with five fingers armed with small claws. The central finger is the longest, and as the other fingers were placed further from the central finger, they got shorter. Its frontal limbs helped him walk on the ground in a manner similar to gorillas; they too were longer than the legs but just as muscular, equipped with five short fingers armed with ridiculously long claws. Its neck is short, supporting a small head with a long, toothless mouth. Its ears are small, just like the eyes.

Despite his sharp claws, this creature is a vegetarian who eats fruits and tubers: as he can't chew them, he swallows them whole, then its strong stomach acids do the rest.

The herbivore digs for tubers by using its powerful claws, but he's distracted by the advancing Giyal herd. Giapots are not the smartest creatures around, and he's not interested in the herd. As such, he continues the feeding, finding some juicy tubers in the ground.

But something is stalking the giant herbivore in the forest: he looks careful and ready to strike at any moment. The Giapot is risking to become the next meal of a Giaetah, a powerful hunter adapted for both speed and agility.

With a length of 10 meters and a height of four, it's around the same sizes as the Giapot.

It has a long, slim tail which helps him turning when running. Its body is muscular and elongated, supported by four long legs with four fingers, armed with retractable claws. Its neck is short, supporting a round head with large ears, small eyes, large nostrils and powerful jaws. On the shoulders it has a small mane, forming a small crest made of fur.

The hunter starts to get closer to the opponent, who hasn't noticed him yet. Instead, the Giapot continues his search for fruits and tubers on the ground, not caring about the danger he is in.

After a couple of seconds, however, the Giapot finds itself on the ground, with a powerful predator trying to bite its throat. The poor herbivore is now on the ground, clinging for his life as the Giaetah scratch him and tries to bite the neck. But the herbivore is not hopeless.

These claws are not there just for digging. The Giapot grabs the opponent by the shoulders and start to slashing at him at full might, causing some serious injuries. Then, he manages to get up. The fight has turned in his favor.

The Giaetah fragile structure does not make him a good fighter, unlike the Giapot. As the herbivore is too slow to run, he has learned how to fight his opponents. The slightly smaller herbivore charges at the hunter, which starts to distance himself from him.

The Giaetah starts circling around the prey, trying to find a weak spot where to attack. As the Giapot charges, he manages to inflict a slap on the herbivore face with its claws. The hunter then proceeded to jump on the back of the Giapot, trying to bite the back of the prey.

He even managed to make him fall again. He now keeps a tight grasp on the herbivore, who doesn't seem able to shake him off.

However the Giaetah bite is not that powerful: although the attack is painful for the herbivore, it will take a lot more to kill him. As a result, against all odds, the Giapot shakes off the opponent, which starts to growl and hiss at him. He tries yet another attack after the Giapot charge, but this time the herbivore dodges. He even gets on his hind legs to appear larger, causing the predator to jump back.

Then, both of them tried to hit each other with their frontal limbs: the Giapot had longer claws, while the Giaetah had longer limbs. In the end, however, the hunter realizes that he cannot best the powerful herbivore, and retreats in the forests. In the meantime, the Giapot walks toward the river, triumphantly drinking some well deserved water.

Speaking of water, as the herd marches alongside the river, the Kouson swims in the tropical sea near the continent. He hunts for small fishes that he can swallow whole. Of course, small for him is the equivalent of two meters long fishes.

The tropical waters are full of life, and soon the Kouson finds himself in a small group of Manrays, the grazers of the seas.

With a length of seven meters, they are far smaller than the Kouson, but they are too big to be swallowed.

They have long, slim whip like tails, that have a dorsal fin similar to the one of sharks on the base. Their bodies are flat with small osteoderms on the back; on the side of it, they have large fins with the shape of wings, giving the creature a diameter of six meters and a half. Their mouths are surrounded by long structures, which give the head an U shape, with the eyes on the side. The mouth has three rows of small tubercular teeth, allowing to chew sea vegetations in rocks.

There were two of them: a larger male and a smaller female, swimming in the water almost as they were flying. As they spot a small coral base, however, they dive in for a feeding frenzy. They use their structures in the head to damage the coral, and then they move for the "kill", by grabbing the pieces of coral with their mouth and chewing.

Soon, they were joined with several other members of their specie. Some young members ventured a bit too far from their parents protection, and paid the price. One small cub was easily swallowed by the Kouson, as he moved for more kills. However, their parents agility prevented the feeding.

A bit disappointed by the gains of the hunt, the hunter swims away from the coral forest, moving closer to the coast.

With the ability of breathing air thanks to his small nostrils, he inspects the beach, looking for easy meals. If he looks in the right place, there can be found plenty of bounty.

His good eyes then see something in the distance: two figures, so still that they could be confused for rocks. But they are no rocks. They are herbivores. They are Sirdolits.

Although they have a length of eight meters, they are half a meter tall and extremely slim, and as such it is possible to swallow them whole.

They have elongated whip like tails, longer than the entire body and head combined. Their body is slender like, almost like a snake: however, the main difference between this thing and a snake is the fact that they have legs. Four of them, as a matter of fact. They are both similar, but it's the feet that are different: in the posterior limbs, the longest finger is the equivalent of our ring-finger, only to have the other three fingers decreasing in length. Its pinky is the smallest finger in the foot. In the frontal limbs, the longest finger is the middle one, with the others decreasing in size as they went. Its neck is short, supporting a thick triangular head with small eyes.

The two creatures were just standing there, taking advantage of their coloration to seem almost as rocks while sunbathing. One of the Sirdolit was standing atop of the other one, almost in a position of dominance. They were fairly close to the sea. The perfect prey for our Kouson.

As he gets closer to the beach, he accelerate his swimming speed, in order to maximize the effect of surprise. In less of a minute, he was already at the line between the sea and low water. Before the two could realize, a huge wave of flesh charged at them at incredible speed. One of the two was able to move out of the way in time, while the other was grabbed immediately.

The Kouson didn't even bother trying to kill it: he just swallowed the helpless animal head first. He then walked back into the waters, looking for his next meal. This intelligent creature can basically try to eat anything on his path, giving him quite the advantage against many creatures around here.

Meanwhile, the march of our Giyal pack continues. Alongside the various adult females, there are several sub adults, far smaller than the healthy adults and, as such, easy meals for predators.

As the herd marches near the river, they are stalked by two hunters. They have eyed them for a while, and they are hungry after two days on unsuccessful hunts. They are the Kaymans, some of the top dogs around here.

With a length of nine meters, an height of five and the ability to hunt as a couple to take down larger preys, they are extremely feared in the jungles of the First Planet.

They have long, furry tails and robust bodies, supported by long, powerful legs with five clawed fingers. They have long, powerful necks, with the male having a small mane, supporting large heads with large, pointy ears, big eyes, big nostrils and powerful jaws equipped with small saber canines.

They get close to the herd without being noticed. With the use of the forest to their advantage, they can successfully get behind the herd and target the adolescent Giyals.

To the surprise of the herd, the hunters came out, running toward them and causing panic in the group. The herd ran away as fast as it could, but the hunters can keep up.

One adolescent doesn't seem able to follow the group, and the Kaymans are getting closer and closer. Soon, one of the hunters grabs the Giyal, not making him able to continue running. The sub adult tries to fight back, but the hunters grab the frontal limbs.

They then proceed to bite the throat of the prey, severing one of the main artery, causing the Giyal to die for blood loss. Soon, the hunters start devouring the prey with extreme violence, ripping large chunk of flesh. Soon, a smaller Kayman appears, probably the child of the two.

The family shares the meal they just got. In the meantime, the Giyal herd just watches as the young male is dismembered by the jaws of the fearsome hunters.

Another era, new rulers and new habitats.

But some things just never change.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12-Between sea and land: Part 2

Between sea and land: Part 2

* * *

In the open ocean of the First Planet, our Kouson is in a feeding frenzy alongside many other of his kind. They have found a large pond of fishes swimming around. There must have been millions of them.

The creatures swim with incredible speed, bumping on each other's almost without caring. With such bounty, it's pointless fighting. Alongside the Kouson group, there are smaller, weird creatures swimming with weird fins. They have been joined by a group of Lanns, agile ocean dwellers that populate the region.

With a length of four meters, they are far smaller than the Kouson and, as a matter of fact, they can become their prey.

They have a small, almost invisible tail, with an hydrodynamic body. Their short legs functions as fins, with five long, slender, webbed fingers. Their frontal limbs were longer, with the feet forming a triangular shape with five webbed fingers. The first finger was the longest, followed by the others. Its neck was long, supporting a small head with small round ears, small eyes, big nostrils and small jaws.

Despite their smaller sizes, they put an amazing fight, stealing several fishes from the Kousons. They were more agile, with the Kousons being more like speeders. Because of the sizes of the fishes, once they grabbed them, they moved out of the way to eat them in peace in some floating logs near the area.

All of a sudden, however, a large animal charged in, swallowing a big chunk of the fish group with a single gulp. Joining the feeding frenzy is one of the few sea creatures that can compete in size with the Kouson. The Sugsen.

With a length of 11, 9 meters, it was smaller than the Kouson, but was still a powerful combatant.

It had a long tail, longer than the one of Kouson, and unlike the giant its caudal fin was like the one of whales and dolphins. Its body was large and with plenty of fat. It had two small pectoral fins and a huge dorsal fin on the back. On the back of the huge, round head there was a hole which functioned as the breathing system. Its eyes were small, and the mouth large.

The Sugsen launched itself against the fish herd, and moved for the next. The Lanns, terrified by the surprise appearance of the giant, have for the most fled the scene. In the meantime, however, the Kouson have remained and even fought the newcomer.

After he retired, the feeding continued, with the Kousons basically flying in the water at insane speeds. The Lanns had returned for the feeding, in the meantime. They have been largely ignored by the Kousons, mostly focused on the fishes.

Soon, however, the Sugsen returned, hungrier than ever. He came from below, swallowing water and fishes in one gulp. He would filter the water from the fishes later. After that, the giant went on the surface to breather, harassed by the Kousons, especially our male.

The Sugsen retreated again, this time injured at the sides by the spear of one Kouson, who charged at him at full speed. The injury is not a big deal for the creature. No animal can hunt him in this waters. Not even the Kousons.

The Sugsen would appear then once in a while, only to be fend off by the Kousons. Even the Lanns were no longer afraid of this thing.

Soon, there would not be a single fish. With their belly filled with food, all the various hunters that gathered in the region retreated from the open ocean. With the exception of these large fish groups, this region offered little food.

Our male Kouson retreated for the coast, looking for other easy meals. It is also probable that he wants to meet the Giyal family again. Somehow, they left quite the impact on this curious creature.

He has never seen such creatures before. And when Kousons find something that they have never seen, they tend to follow it for a long time, being attracted by it.

Speaking of the Giyals, the march on the river had continued. For the most, the travel was quiet: not many creatures try to hunt these giants. Nothing on this planet reached similar sizes and had a carnivorous diet.

The Fraos had, however, being targeted sometimes. No losses so far, but this shows that these creatures are far more vulnerable than the Giyals.

On top of a large rock, four sharp eyes examines the herd: some of the largest hunters around look at the herd, trying to find easy meals. They are a couple of Caiids, some of the smartest hunters in the First Planet.

With a length of seven meters and a half and a height of four, they are tremendous hunters, which target the weak, the old and the young. But sometimes even the strong and healthy are not safe.

They have long, slender, flexible tails and robust bodies, with plaques on the back. Their legs are extremely long and muscular, with three main fingers. The most interior one is short and strong, supporting a large sickle like claw. Their arms were long and muscular, with three fingers armed with sharp claws. Their neck were short and muscular. Their heads were large, with big eyes, small nostrils and powerful jaws. The male was more muscular than the female.

The couple is wise, and realize that targeting the Giyals is a waste of time. Instead, there are smaller, easier targets in the herd. One Frao has separated himself from the herd for eating. Big mistake.

The couple goes down the rock and charge at the herbivore. Once he realized what was going on, he was grabbed by the male Caiid, which caused him to fall on the ground.

However, the Frao manages to get up on his feet, and roars at the male. However, as he realizes that his mate is here too, he realized that he doesn't have a chance. As such, he starts running.

Fraos were not designed for running, contrary to the Caiids. The male manages to jump on the back of the prey, which stopped running to try and shake off the predator. In the meantime, the female bit the frontal limb of the Frao, while also injuring it with its arm claws.

In the meantime, the male keeps biting the back of the head of the Frao, while also slashing its claws in full might. The couple and the Frao fight for four hours, with the latter trying desperately to shake off the male, but in vain.

Soon, because of the injuries and the hot midday sun, the Frao has no energy left. Soon, he collapses on the ground, dead. The couple starts feeding on the freshly killed prey, starting by the stomach area. Two small Caiids joins the feast, most likely the children of the two hunters.

In this world, the death of someone is the advantage of someone else. This procedure will be maintained for the next generations, and in the entire duration of the second universe.

The herd continue the march, unaware of the Caiids attacks. Our mother stops for a while to drink. Her babies follow her too, but are attracted by a weird creature moving around. They had been attracted by a Kemcule, one of the weirdest creatures around.

With a length of three meters and a height of one and a half, it was quite big…for being a bug.

It has a short, robust body covered in two plaques. On the side of it, there were six segmented legs ending in two fingers. It has a second round body segment where the head is placed, which is small and composed by a small mouth and large eyes. It has a crowbar like structure on top of the second segment, while on the head it has a long stick like structure, ending with a Y.

The herbivore was feeding himself with grass, not caring about the Giyal family. After drinking from the river, the family returns to the herd, leaving the Kemcule alone. A bad thing for this creature: there are plenty of hunters around this river.

All of a sudden, as a matter of fact, the Kemcule is grabbed on the side by powerful jaws. Then, it is lifted on the ground, and it is shook with extreme violence, dying in an instant, almost being cut in half.

The attacker, is a Jontle, a carnivorous bug, one of the biggest around.

With a length of three meters and a height of one, he can hunt on the various invertebrates of the planet, even small vertebrates.

It has a short, robust body covered in two plaques. On the side of it, there were six segmented legs ending in two fingers. It has a second segment, with a rectangular shape. The third segment is the one where the head is placed. It has two small eyes, with two antennas near them. It has two jaw like structure on the side of the mouth, which allows to kill its preys.

The creature consume the victim by inserting a large tube like structure in the severed body of the victim, functioning like a trunk and sucking the prey from the inside out. Soon, there would not be anything left except the dried up exoskeleton of the victim.

The Giyal/Frao herd continues the march, and finally reaches a small plain, where the river source seems to be located. In these giant plains, it's easy to eat for these giants, as they have specialized strong teeth to chew the thought grass. Alongside them is one of the other giants of this planet: the Marosef.

With a length of 10 meters and a height of eight, it's no surprise it can compete against the Giyal.

It has a small, stubby tail and a robust, muscular body, supported by long legs with sharp hooves. Its neck is long and muscular, supporting a triangular head with long, pointy ears, big eyes and nostrils and a small mouth.

There were three of them in the plain: a baby fawn, barely born, its mother and the father, which had horns on the side of the head. The family observed the approaching Giyal herd, knowing that they are no threat for them. They'll just limit themselves on leaves rather than grass.

However, as more Giyals approach the valley, they believe that its best to move inside the forest. The male remains in the valley for a while, feeding on grass, before one aggressive male Giyal charges at him. He fled in an instant, reaching its wife and child in the forest.

As the herd marches alongside the plains, they cause movements inside of the grass forest beneath them. The plains of this world have quite high grasses, almost two meters tall. A good place for animals to hide. But when animals such as Giyals appear, problems start rather quickly.

For instance, this young Banay is having trouble, with all of the stampede that is going on.

One adults, they can reach a length of 14 meters and, when raising their heads, a height of two. However, this young male is barely five meters long and half a meter high when raising the head up.

It has a long, slender body and tail. Its head is triangular, with small eyes and nostrils. It doesn't have legs or arms, so it crawls around the place.

Such animal is dangerous even at a young age. Still, many hunters will try to kill him, in order to obtain an easy snack. And one of those has found him. Running silently toward his direction is a Twaije, a peculiar hunter of these regions.

With a length of six meters and a height of four, he can actually take on the small prey.

It has a short, slender tail covered in fur and a robust body. It has long legs with three small fingers with short claws. It has three necks, supporting three identical heads, all with two big ears, small eyes, big nostrils and powerful jaws.

This hunter eats whatever he can find around, and even this small creature can become a meal. After being close enough to the prey, he stops, trying to get behind before being noticed.

But the Banay can sense vibration in the terrain, and starts running for its life. The Twaije starts pursuing the victim, trying to bite it without being bit. A single drop of venom of this young hunter could kill a Giyal.

The snake hides behind a bush, with the Twaije being unable to reach him, even with its three heads. The animal starts digging the bush out, but he almost gets bitten by the Banay. The hunter growls at the bush, with the young remaining inside, safe at the moment.

As the wind blows, the movement of the bush are confused for the movements of the Banay. The latter tries to go up the bush, but is targeted by the Twaije. Fortunately, he misses. However, the young creatures falls on the ground, now an easy meal for the Twaije.

He starts biting the tail and the sides of the Banay, which several times he defends, trying to bite the opponent. Knowing that he can't run away, he decides to fight.

Lifting its body up, he puts a threatening display. He's now almost as high as the opponent, who doesn't know what to do. He circles around him, but with no success, as the young Banay always reacts in time. He actually almost hits one of the heads of the carnivore, which pauses for a while.

For a good hour, the hunter tries to bite the opponent, only to be intimidated by the fake strikes of the Banay. He tries to circle around, but he's clearly inexperienced and doesn't know what to do. He's extremely focused on the hunt, and doesn't know what's behind him.

Before he can realize, a pair of jaws bites his sides, only to let go in the next second. The hunter after recovering from the surprise, put up a fighting stance, but he feels weak. He starts to be unable to stand on its feet. Soon, he collapses, dead. And from the grass forest a giants appears: and adult Banay.

He didn't want to save the young one, but rather kill the Twaije to eat him. As a matter of fact, the young Banay runs away in order to not become the dessert. The adult hunter will swallow him whole. Its extendable jaws will allow for the Banay to eat him with no problem.

This is something that today is referred as Karma: the Twaije, which was trying to kill a Banay, has been killed by another Banay. The irony is strong in this one.

Meanwhile, the Giyal herd has stopped eating to drink near a nearby lake. The mother Giyal, however, gets attracted by a small creature walking around with a bipedal stance. She has seen a Foumangon, a small leaf eater of the plains and forests.

This eight meters long, four meters high herbivore feeds himself with all kind of leaves he can find with its long neck.

It has a long tail functioning as a third leg with spikes on the back and on the side, alongside a caudal fin like structure at the tip. Its body is tubby, with spikes on the back and triangular wings reaching a wingspan of two meters. Its legs are short and muscular, equipped with tree long fingers armed with sharp claws. Its arms are long and slim, with three clawed fingers. It has an extremely long neck with spikes on the back, supporting a small rectangular head with small ears, small eyes and big nostrils.

The herbivore moved alongside one of the many trees in the area: with such large forests in this world, it's not difficult finding food. However, he just appeared that he chose to eat from the leaves of a tree that had been targeted by another herbivore of these regions.

And, as a matter of fact, the Foumangon found himself in front of a large creature. A Dyasto.

With a length of seven meters and a height of three, it was smaller, but more robust.

It had a long, flat, furless tail and a round body. Its legs are short and muscular, with four long fingers armed with claws. Its frontal limbs are less muscular and shorter, and they have four fingers with short claws. Its head is round, with small ears, big eyes, big nostril and a small rodent like mouth.

The newcomer is looking for wood for his den in the lake, and he is interested in that tree. Dyastos are extremely aggressive, especially when defending the territory from external threats, even if it only means eating the tree that belongs to them.

The large rodent like creature charges forward, trying to bite the belly of the opponent with its sharp incisors, which are capable of cutting down trees. The Foumangon responds by scratching the opponent on the head with its claws. He jumps on top of the Dyasto and proceeds to inflict large injuries on the back of the creature.

The Dyasto manages to shake him off, and proceeds to inflict some nasty injuries on the Foumangon, especially on the flank and the wings. However, the long necked herbivore is quick to respond: he swings its tail with extreme strength, hitting the opponent.

Several spikes remain attached on the Dyasto body, which is in extreme pain. The spikes are actually quills, which are barbed and as such will remain attached on the opponent. Then, all of a sudden, the Foumangon swings the tail again: this time, the quills are sent flying against the opponent, hitting the face and the neck.

Thanks to special organs in the tail, the Foumangon is able to shoot quills from the tail, hitting the opponent from a distance. The technique is devastating, and the herbivore retreats in the water, in pain.

Then, as nothing really happened, the Foumangon continues eating the leaves of the tree. Other three Dyastos arrive at the scene to defend their comrade, but as soon as the Foumangon moved the tail around, they retreated in the water, knowing that it's just not worth it.

The Giyal herd saw the fight, and decided to avoid contact with the dragon. Even they prefer to not get quill. Despite being some of the largest creatures on this planet, in several way they are some sort of scared cats.

However, when dealing with large animals, they are for the most ok. Mostly because they can understand what they are doing. As the Giyal herd continues grazing the plain, which at this point is starting to end its grass reserves, newcomers arrive at the scene.

The first to arrive was a group of six giant herbivores, the Cheacks.

With a length of 15 meters and a height of 11, they can compete in size with the Giyals.

They have short, stubby tails and robust, rectangular bodies. Their legs were short, with their feet being similar to the ones of elephants. They had a short, muscular neck supporting a huge head, with giant ears, big eyes, big nostrils and a small mouth.

Despite having short legs, they surely knew how to run, as they stampeded the plains, running around and rolling on the ground after miles of walking. Finally, they have found a place where to eat, drink, swim and play, important elements of the life of this giants.

Following them was a herd of smaller creatures; large, but smaller than the Cheacks. They are the Danfans, some of the biggest creatures in the entire planet.

With a length of 19 meters and a height of eight, they were the longest creature on the planet by far, even longer than the Giyals.

They had short, slender tails with a tuff of hair on the tip. Their bodies were muscular, supported by muscular column like legs. They had large heads, with gigantic ears, small eyes, a long trunk and long tusks.

The two herds have walked for miles looking for fresh water where not only to drink, but also to swim in order to bear the hot, humid climate of the First Planet. Its summer, the hottest period of the year, and even specialized creatures feel heat.

Without even a warning, they all charged at the lake and dived right in. some of the Cheacks start to swim around the giants, with an un-dominated curiosity for these giants. The Danfans are not bothered by their curious nature: rather, they focus completely on relaxing in the lake.

One baby Cheack gets in the back of a Danfan in order to use his head as a descending point into the water. The bodies of these giants are used as aqua parks for the baby Cheacks, who use them as jumping points to dive into the water.

The Danfans, on the other hand, tended to dive deep in the lake in order to relax and even feed on some plants. Others have retreated from the water in order to feed on some vegetation, like bushes and what little grass remained.

As the chaos continued, new comers arrived from the forests, probably following the Danfan and Cheack herd for different reasons. Two of these are the Pount and the Jandolit.

The Pout had a length of two meters and was as high as a man, and feed on insects who moved around after the Giyal herds moved in the region.

It has a short tail covered in long feathers. Its body is round, supported by short, slender legs with four long fingers: three on the front and one on the heel. Its wings are short and cannot be used for flying, but the males use them for display. It has a short neck supporting a small head with a crest on the top, small eyes and a small, triangular beak.

If the Pout was short, the Jandolit was even shorter, reaching two meters and a half of length and half a meter of height.

It had a long, whip like tail, with small spikes on the base of it. Its body was long and covered in spikes on the back and osteoderms on the flank. It had long limbs on the side of the body, with the longest being the posterior ones. Both limbs are equipped with four small fingers with short nails. It has a short neck covered in osteoderms and a triangular head with small eyes and nostrils.

The latter has come to feed on small seeds on the ground. they prefer soft vegetation over thought one and, as such, they do not like prairies. However, when giant animals feed on the grass, beneath it there is always the change of finding soft food that the giants didn't find earlier.

Prairies are an hard place where to hide, especially after the herds of the giants have finished eating. However, when you're small enough, this is no longer an issue. Because of this, prairies are the favorite hunting ground of the Taptig, one of the smallest hunters around the First Planet.

With a length of four meters and a height similar to a man, it's no surprise this male, that has decided to inspect the prairies, can't afford the big games of the First Planet.

It has a long, slender tail and a robust body supported by four muscular legs armed with four fingers armed with retractable claws. Its neck is short, supporting a large head with small ears, small eyes, big nostrils and small jaws.

One of the Jandolit, however, has noticed the hunter, and decides to perform its defensive technique: lying down, exposing only the armored back and waiting for the threat to go away.

The carnivore still decides to investigate the creature. He tries multiple times to bite the armored back, but with little success. He tries to lift him up, but the Jandolit uses its limbs to attach himself to the ground, remaining immobile. He slapped the back with its paws, but the creature remained impassible.

After a while he realizes that trying to force open the herbivore is pointless, and tries a much easier, much bigger prey. Using what little grass remains, the carnivore fixes its eyes on a group of Pouts, which was taking advantage of a hole caused by the march of the Danfans.

The locks up to an isolated specimen, and prepares himself for the attack. He moves cautiously; he will not leave this chance so easily, and because of this every movement must be calculated. Soon, he's at striking distance: he jumps out of a small piece of grass fields big enough to contain him, and grabs the flank of one of the Pouts. He then bites the head of the victim, killing it instantly.

It was a successful kill that will feed him for a while. He rips off the feathers, and starts to eat the chest of the victim. He will consume the organs and everything inside. There will be nothing left. However, even if you're feasting with a large bounty, you should never let your guard down, especially if you're the smallest around.

Before he could realize, powerful jaws grabs him from behind, not letting him go. Before he realize who the attacker was, a blade like structure hits the throat of the victim, cutting it. Soon, the carnivore dies because of a combination of shock and blood loss. Wherever there is an easy meal, the Tnatle is around to take advantage of the situation.

This four meters long, one meters high carnivore is the typical bully of small hunters in this world, taking advantage of several of his abilities for the hunt.

It has a elongated body, composed by a first segment covered in two plaques, and a second formed by a singular rectangular plaque. It has six segmented legs with two fingers. Its eyes are small, alongside the mouth. Its deadly weapons are the two structure on the side of the head, having two spikes near the end: one is placed just before the final one and it's a short spike, not sharp at the side. The other spike is pointy, but at the same time it forms a blade like structure sharp on the side, allowing to slice the throat of its victims.

Although most of the times he scares his opponents from carcasses, this particular male was extremely hungry. Although they can eat almost anything in this planet and remain foodless for long periods of time, when they are hungry, they need to find food fast.

This world is quite peculiar for that matter: it is one of the few worlds where a bug can kill a vertebrate…by slicing its throat. But in a world that always demands the best fighters around, the weirdest adaptations, sometimes, are successful.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13-Between sea and land: Finale

Between sea and land: Final Part

* * *

In the coasts of the First Planet, a large colony of weird creatures is resting after hours of swimming and hunting. They are Peygwens, large coastal creatures that are rarely preyed upon. On the water, that is.

With a height of six meters, with the females being two meters shorter, they are some of the tallest creatures that inhabit the coast, and they do not fear much.

They have short tail covered in long feathers that function as a third leg. Its body is large and fat, supported by short legs with long feet and webbed fingers with short claws. Their wings are elongated, but are not designed to fly, but to swim in the oceans. They have short necks supporting large heads, with small eyes and long, pointy beaks. The males spot a large circular crest on the back of the head.

Alongside them are the young inexperienced babies, reaching an height of two meters. They cannot swim yet: their plumage is not capable to allow them to become the speedsters of the waters. They must wait a couple of years before leaving their parents protection. In the meantime, they do all that is possible to feed them.

Predators, of course, will take opportunities to snatch them. A two meters tall chick can be a rather tasty meal for many creatures inhabiting this planet. Eggs too are delicious, and some creatures have specialized to take advantage of these giants as a food source.

Taking advantage of the water nearby, one such hunter is moving closer to the colony. Its movements are low and quick, submerging only to rise up to breathe for an instant. It's a Laonte, an egg thief.

With a length of four meters and a half and a height similar to the one of a man, this creature cannot take on an adult Peygwen, but the young are on his menu. Especially if they haven't break through the egg shell yet.

It has a short tail covered in fur and an elongated body, with short limbs. Its legs have longer feet, which are similar to fins, while the anterior limbs have shorter feet, with paws. On the side of the body it has weird spikes and quills, that resemble algae on the body of the creature. They are used as camouflage. Its neck is short, supporting a round head with small eyes and big nostrils.

The creature creeps near the colony by using the water as an hideout, with its fur camouflaging in the water perfectly. However, one large male notice weird movements in the water. without hesitating, he charges at the egg thief, trying to hit him with its beak.

Surprised but not yet intimidated, the Laonte tries to move on the side of the Peygwen to try and attack the colony. But its first attempt is blocked by the male, who hits him with its webbed feet. Soon, other members of his kind arrive at the scene, forming a six meters tall wall.

The Laonte tries to swim on the side of the wall, but every time he is bit by the beaks of the Peygwens. He is persistent, but it's just wasting energies. He doesn't even realize that a huge bank of water is charging at his direction.

The Peygwens, on the other hand, notice, and run for their lives. The Laonte believes that he has broken the siege, and runs forward. But before he can get close to the beach, long jaws grab him, only to lift him into the air. The next thing he knows, he's in the belly of a giant and, unlike Giona, he won't come back.

Our male Kouson has made another successful kill. He doesn't try to attack the Peygwen colony, knowing that it's just a waste of precious time: despite being only six meters tall, they are extremely fat, making swallowing them almost impossible. The babies, too, are too much afar to become a target.

As such, he dives back into the water, looking for another meal. This large carnivores need a lot of food daily, and the waters and coasts of the First Planet always are a good spot where to find food.

As he swims alongside the beach, he finds familiar faces. The Giyal herd has continued the march alongside the sea: the plain had been completely consumed by their excellent consuming system, and the forests were to difficult to traverse. In these later years, prairies have become more scarce and forests harder to traverse.

The male Kouson tries to get the attention of the herd by jumping out of the water multiple times. Only the mother notices him, but at this point, she doesn't care that much about him. It's a surprise if she cared at all in the first place.

While the herd continues the march, a small animal watches from the forest, while gorging himself with anything it can find, as long as it is plant matter. It scouts the area for any predators, and it is always wary. It's a Tibrit, one of the smallest herbivore around.

With a length of two meters and a height similar to a man, it can be the prey of any hunter around.

It has a small, almost nonexistent tail, a short body with small legs, supported by large feet, a short neck and a large head, with small eyes, small ears, some kind of beard on the chin and small nostrils.

He also searches for small spots of grass, its favorite meal. He generally, however, is picky. However, his search for food is distracted by the arrival of a local giant.

The giant herbivore moved in the forest floor, risking to step on the Tibrit. While he was feeding on the low vegetation, this giant fed on leaves from the trees, even the tallest. An Aryaf has made an entrance.

With an height of nine meters and a half and a length of 10, they are some of the tallest beasts in the planet.

She has a short, stubby tail with a circular tuff of hair on the tip. It has a small, round, muscular body supported by pillar like legs with elephant feet. Its neck is extremely long, with a small mane on the back. Its head is large, with big ears, small horns, small eyes and small nostrils.

The giant walked around the area without caring about the small Tibrit, who was dodging for several times the steps of the Aryaf. Alongside her, there was a curious baby. He looked at the Tibrit, and inspected him for a while. Then, he proceeded to follow his mother.

The Tibrit moved alongside them: with such long necks, spotting predators is easier. He moves alongside the baby, avoiding the risk of being hit by the feet of the giant herbivore. The baby Aryaf believed that he had found a new playtime friend, and started licking and kissing the back of the herbivore.

He responded by giving him a little smooch on the cheek. The baby then went to drink some milk from the mother, leaving the Tibrit alone; the latter, in the meantime, has decided to go and look for more food around.

But in these jungles, being alone is dangerous: there are many predators ready to attack small targets. As a matter of fact, there is one nearby.

Is in the trees, stretching its back and yawing, smelling the area for food. It's a Giat, a tree climber.

With a length of three meters and a height similar to a man, its more than capable to take town the small Tibrit.

It has a long, slender tail covered in short fur. Its body is muscular, supported by long legs with four feet with retractable claws. Its neck is short, supporting a round head with big ears, small eyes, big nostrils and strong jaws.

He has seen its probable next victim, and is starting to descend from the tree, slowly in order to not alarm him. With a few jumps, he's on the ground. he creeps on the floor, using the foliage and its coloration to blend in. When he's at striking distance, he pounce on the victim, who dodges.

The two engage into a pursuit, with the Tibrit relying on its stamina and the Giat on his speed. By accelerating slightly more, he manages to grab its victim by the posterior, and now it tries to go for the throat.

Then, something grab him from behind. It doesn't grab the Tibrit. It grabs the Giat. The first is pinned on the ground by a large foot. The second has its back broken by powerful jaws. Once the small carnivore is killed, the intruder crushes the Tibrit skull with a single bite.

The bully of the forest has arrived on its full might: the Nwas.

With a length of five meters and a height of three, it basically target whatever it can find, mostly smaller hunters in order to steal their meals.

It has a short, stubby tail and a muscular body, supported by four long, muscular legs with large feet, armed with five fingers with sharp claws. Its neck is short and muscular, supporting a large head with small ears, small eyes and small nostrils, while also having powerful bone-crushing jaws.

A single hit from its paws can kill many small hunters in the region with no problem whatsoever. He doesn't hunt that much: he prefers carrions, fresh kill by other hunters and even other hunters themselves when they are not paying attention, just like this Giat.

The bully continues its lunch, while out Giyal herd continues its march.

The traverse of the beach had the addition of two new creatures in the herd: the Epedoles and the Sumoseros.

The first was the smallest of the new comers, reaching a length of five meters and a height of three.

It has a long, slim tail and a muscular body supported by long, muscular legs with three fingers with triangular, not sharp claws. It has long, muscular arms with five clawed fingers; its neck is short and muscular, with a large head armed with a large mouth with rectangular teeth, small eyes and nostrils and a dome-like structure on the top of it.

The Sumoseros was seven meters long and three meters high, being larger than Epedole.

It has a long, slim tail with a long tuff of fur on the tip. Its body is muscular, with the area including the shoulders and the neck covered in a strong armor made of bone. Its legs are short, with elephant like feet. Its neck is short and powerful, with a large head with small eyes and nostrils. On the top of the snout, it has a small bump like structure.

While the whole herd marched alongside the beach, hungry eyes stalked them from the jungle. They are not normal predators. They are the kings of these lands. They are the Bradorans.

With a length of 11 meters and a height of five, they can hunt anything in this land, either by using their strength or by hunting in family groups.

They have long, muscular tails and powerful round bodies supported by long, muscular legs equipped with three main fingers armed with claws. Its arms are short but muscular, equipped with two fingers with sharp claws. Its neck is short and muscular, with a large head with small eyes, big nostrils and powerful jaws, some of the strongest in this world.

Several families have united here temporally driven by the chance of taking down the Giyal, the largest creature on the planet, and one of the greatest sources of food in this world.

The various families coordinated with each other's family member: other than their own family, there was no true organization. But it was deadly enough.

Suddenly, a large male comes out of the jungle running, attacking and killing a, Epedole and slamming him on the ground. Soon, the rest of the families arrived at the scene.

The herd started to run as fast as possible: not even the Giyals can take on this families. Our family, up to now, is in good shape: they are managing to stay with the rest of the group. Others are not so lucky: one male is isolated and attacked by the Bradorans. They first take out the legs, then they move for the kill.

More of these powerful hunters arrived: suddenly, a large male cuts the herd in half: several, panicking, try to run toward the ocean, remaining blocked by the powerful hunters on one side and the ocean the other. But for the most, the herd was near to recomposing itself.

However, our family is in danger: they have been surrounded in the water. The Bradorans try to take the babies first, as they are the easiest meals. Although a male Bradoran can survive a Giyal kick, however, several of the family members were quite young, and could be killed in an instant. The youngest was barely two meters tall.

The mother stomped the water in order to appear more menacing, but the Bradorans are not amused. They get closer and closer, and are ready to deliver a powerful bone crushing bite. However, too focused on attacking the Giyal mother, the youngest one didn't notice something coming from the water.

Suddenly, a wall of water emerges from the depts, grabbing the poor young Bradoran, which is swallowed whole. The attacker is our Kouson, who had took the opportunity for an easy meal in the beach. Truly, the coasts are the most prolific regions where to hunt.

He swung its spear around in order to scare the Bradoran away, and the stop. The hunters run away, terrified by the Kouson attack.

Suddenly, both the male Kouson and the mother Giyal looked each others in the eyes. Last time, she bit the opponent, but right now, she's not afraid. She's the one to get closer this time. However, the Kouson reaction was not like her the first time. They both inspect each other, with the female even somewhat stroking the Kouson head.

They realized just how different they were, and found some sort of fascination for each other. They both were extremely curious, smart animals, willing to learn more every day in order to survive.

Soon, the female decides to move on, followed by her young. The Kouson too retires in the water, following her as she marches through the coast. Soon, the Bradorans had either fled the scene or were consuming their meals. As that happened, the herd continued the march for new feeding ground.

These two creatures are largely different one from the other but, in the future, are going to create a precious legacy, one of warriors and generous people, both in the water and the land.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14-The snake hunter: Part 1

The snake hunter: Part 1

* * *

In the mountains of the First Planet, a hunter crawls, looking for a meal. The giant hunter patrols the area, searching also for hiding spots: he's an ambush hunter, using the shadows to strike. He moves alongside the rocky terrain with little to no effort, until he finds a good hiding spot.

This creature is a Riepperschlange, a large hunter of the mountains, and one of the many that has generated recently, with similar attributes.

With a length of 16 meters, he's a giant, but there are creatures, that even this giant fear.

It has an elongated structure at the end of the tail composed by eight balls all attached to each others that, when shook, created a rattle like sound. Its body is long and muscular, with a large head with two large eyes. Its tongue has a fork like structure, allowing him to detect sent and even track the prey down.

He remains there, knowing that, in that spot, many small prey pass. The creature is extremely patient, and knows that, eventually, something will pass there.

Its patience is well awarded: an Alpsenfrosch creature walks by, looking for insects and other small preys.

This four meters and a half long, one meter and a half high creature is relatively low in the food chain, and can be an easy meal for many hunters around.

It has a long tail, flat on the side, longer than the entire body, with a small, round body. Its posterior limbs are long and slim, with five long, webbed fingers, while the anterior ones are far shorter, with only four, small fingers. It has a round head with small eyes, nostrils and mouth.

Small insects are the favorite meal of the creature, who can eat thousands of them in a single day. Completely unaware of the danger he's in, he walks near the hiding spot of the Riepperschlange: a small cave. The hunter prepares to strike once the victim is close enough.

Once he realizes the mistake committed, however, he tries to escape as fast as possible, using his posterior legs to jump away, but it's too late. The Riepperschlange grabs the victim with its jaws, and holds on tight. However, he has no intention to crush him to death.

Riepperschlange venom is one of the most powerful on the planet, capable to kill anything on it: this and its impressive sizes made this creature, alongside many other of his kind, the ruler. A new age has begun on the First Planet: the age of the snakes.

He swallows the prey whole, and prepares for yet another attack. But alongside this king, there is also another. One that is not a snake, funny enough. The giant arrives in front of the cave, having spot the Riepperschlange inside. Knowing that he can't escape, the hunter tries to appear more threatening, moving its tail in order to produce the infamous rattle noise.

But the hunter seems unafraid. The Riepperschlange gives a warning by launching himself at the predator, who dodged the attack and pinned him on the ground. Then, with its powerful jaws, it decapitates the Riepperschlange as it was nothing, to then toss the head away from the cave.

This land has many snakes of huge sized, many who took an high position in the food chain, but none dares to challenge the true king of these lands: the snake eater himself, the Wietdrake.

With a length of 10,1 meters and a height of six, this creature is the largest land predator in this Planet after various snake species, who were longer.

It had a long, muscular tail with three large spikes at the end and armor on the back of it. Its body, muscular with a large chest armed with spikes in the middle, on the back which had also armor, was muscular. Its posterior limbs were far shorter than the anterior ones, but what all of them had in common was the fact that they had three fingers: one in the heel, which was shorter, especially in the posterior limbs, and two in the fronts. The anterior limbs had far longer claws, but in all cases they were large. Its head is massive, with four small horns on the back of the head and two on the front. It has large, reptilian eyes, big nostrils and powerful jaws: the frontal teeth were shorter than the ones behind, consumed by feasting on its preys.

The creature pinned the snake down with its powerful frontal limbs, ripping large chunks of flesh from the victim, swallowing everything whole with its large mouth. After this meal, he won't have to eat for a while.

* * *

Many days have passed since then, and its night. The nights of the First Planet are beautiful, to be fair; however, unlike our nights, they lack stars: other than the First Planet, there's the First Sun, who has left the area to enlighten the other areas of the planet. Then, there's the First Moon.

Like the First Planet and the First Sun, the First Moon was created by Mutilator, the creator of the Second Universe itself: he, like many things, inspired himself from earth: as such, he created space, then he created the First Sun, then the First Planet and then the First Moon, who shined in the sky peacefully.

Under the white moonlight, a giant grazed from the ground, eating grass and bushes as he walked along. A female Edmechse, who walked elegantly in one of the few plains of the planet in all of those mountains.

With a length of 13, 7 meters and a height of eight, it's the largest herbivore on the planet, making it generally safe from other predators.

Its long, muscular tail functions as a third leg, allowing it to keep an upright position; as the tail reached the end, however, it become more slender like. It has a large body, with a prominent belly, almost as she looked pregnant, while the chest was more muscular and the back slightly curved down. Its long, muscular legs have three short fingers armed with triangular hooves, while the arms were far shorter, but still muscular, and equipped with four fingers: the most interior one was the shortest, with the other three being equally long. Its neck, about half the size of the arms, was muscular, with a sac like structure in the throat. It supported a two meters long head, which was round and with big eyes. The head had a beak, which composed the majority of the length of the head itself: this beak was similar to the one of platypus and ducks, and had big nostrils.

This giant was cautious, however, as he knew that during the night, predators tended to be more active, and even a dumb creature such as Edmechse knows this. He ripped the vegetation off the ground with its beak, then he chewed it with its posterior teeth, although not as efficiently as other herbivores in the planet.

In a nearby river, a giant resides, resting below the surface with just its nostrils coming out. The creature seems desperate: he's thin and barely moves. He's trying to gain energies for the next hunt: it's a Gieche, the serpent dragon with legs.

With a length of 12 meters and a height of six, it's one of the most ferocious hunters around.

Its tail is long and extremely flexible, with spikes on the back; at the tip they were small and almost nonexistent, but as they progressed, they become larger until they reached the base of the tail, where they would reach an height of half a meter. Its body was round and short, with the same spikes as the ones in the tail, all being half a meter tall. Its body is supported by four short legs, with the posteriors being more muscular, while the anterior were more slim. Both of them had four fingers: the most interior one was the shortest, not touching the ground with the exception of the large claws they possessed. The other three fingers had similar length and had large claws. Its neck was as long as the body without the tail, with the spikes reaching their maximum in height, being almost a meter tall. Its head was as large as a man, with two small bumps near the long, pointy ears, small spikes on the top of the snout with a slightly larger one on the top of the large nostrils, big reptilian eyes and powerful jaws armed with sharp teeth, with two longer incisive.

The Edmechse is the first to see something weird in the water, and gets closer, still being wary of the opponent. As he approaches, however, she's detected by the Gieche, who wakes up from its slumber. Despite the Edmechse being larger than he is, he now is willing to take the risk of attacking the beast.

The female stomps the ground to appear more menacing, lifting up several rocks in the process. The hunter, however, is desperate: he needs a meal right now. Without almost thinking, he rushes off to the Edmechse, biting the chest and the base of the throat.

He's pinned down by the arms of the opponent, who shook off the dragon and was ready to crush him with its weight. However, the Gieche manages to scratch the side of the body with its powerful claws, and even rips pieces of flesh from the female. One freed, he jumps on the back of the female, biting the back of the neck with its canines.

However, because of the weight of the hunter, the females fall down from the back, almost crushing the hunter, who was now on the ground. The female is now up, and she's angry. She will not let the Gieche away, and prepares to charge at the opponent, who now is left without any energy. He barely stands up.

However, just before she can deal a devastating attack on the Gieche, powerful jaws grabs the Edmechse, pinning the female down. She tries to get up, but the grip is just too strong. Then, with an immense showoff of strength, the newcomer ripped off the head of the female, tossing aside, only to let out a mighty roar from its mouth.

Our male Wietdrake, after a month in which he did not even bother to hunt, is now hungry: used to hunt snakes, this creature can however hunt whatever he can find, but the killing strategy is always the same: off with the head, a strategy that he adopted to kill and safely eat snakes and avoid their venomous bites.

He's so well adapted to such lifestyle that, no matter the creature in question, he still doesn't eat the head for safety. A kind of waste for the hunter, but a good opportunity for scavengers, and even the Gieche is no stranger to scavenging. While the Wietdrake focuses on the body and neck of the victim, the Gieche make his move.

He darts for the head before the larger dragon can notice, snatching it away. The head, being two meters long will be able to feed the Gieche for a while, before he can continue its life. With the help of its powerful jaws, it rips the flesh off and breaks the bones, consuming the head in half an hour.

In the meantime, the Wietdrake has finished the neck, had eaten a large chunk of the belly and ribcage, and was basically satisfied with the feeding. He moves to the edges of a nearby forest to rest, leaving the carcass behind. The Gieche knows that this is an opportunity that he will never have again for a while.

He moves cautiously toward the carcass, making sure that the Wietdrake doesn't notice him. Once the predator is far enough, the Gieche moves in to feed on the carcass. By using its powerful jaws, it makes quick work of the belly of the victim, breaking a few bones to access the intestines and the liver, who had been left untouched by the Wietdrake.

Soon, the near-starving creatures is no longer hungry. His belly had been replenished with the creature, who decided to sleep nearby. However, in its primitive brain, an idea came out: maybe, by following the Wietdrake, he can find other easy meals by scavenging the kills of the giant killer.

He then decided what to do: he would follow the Wietdrake around, knowing that he probably will not mind if he eats some leftovers. A good plan, until he finds the Wietdrake not useful anymore. Then, he would move again, without the giant dragon caring.

* * *

The First Sun shines through the alpine like lands, with their large forests, huge lakes and high mountains, almost blinding the creatures who got out of their dens.

The Wietdrake is on the move, after having consumed part of the Edmechse for breakfast alongside his new "companion", the male Gieche who was almost starving the last night. Just as he had predicted, the Wietdrake did not care about having a scavenger following around.

The rules, even if they weren't established by the two carnivores, were simple: the Wietdrake would eat first, with the Gieche eating whatever remains. Considering that the Wietdrake is a solitary creatures, he knows that he won't have to share with anybody.

As they walked in one of the many plains alongside the gigantic mountains, they found themselves in front of a large family. They were Tirintes, large animals that inhabit the plains, and some of the hardest prey to kill.

With a length of 10 meters and a height of four, they were well respected by all carnivores, even the snakes, the Wietdrake and the Gieche.

They have short, muscular tail that becomes more slim as they went on the tip. Their body was muscular with small budges on the back, which become bigger as they got closer to the back of the head. Their posterior limbs were longer than the anterior ones, were more muscular and had four short fingers with small triangular hooves, just as the anterior limbs. They had short, muscular necks supporting a head as large as a man, with a round frill covering the back of the head and the neck. It had small spikes on the edges, and had three long bulges made of bone. It had three horns: two of them were on top of the eyes, and were the longest, reaching a length of a meter, while there was also a smaller one on top of the nostrils, around 30 cm long. It had a long, strong curved beak which was used to rip off vegetation, alongside small eyes and nostrils.

The family was composed by four members: a bigger male with a larger frill, a female and their two young, with the oldest barely reaching the knees of the father.

The Wietdrake decided to drink from a nearby river, not that much interested to attack the Tirintes: with their horns, they are too much of a challenge even for the dragon. A single male walks near the river, looking at the Wietdrake. He too has come to drink.

The river is big enough for the both of them, and peace is maintained. But something is watching in the shadows of a nearby forest. The creature watches the scene calmly, pointing at the solitary male, ready to charge in. Not all big predators around are dragons or snakes. Another big hunter around is the Oraannseidechse, the bully of the mountains.

With a length of eight meters and a height of five, he can hunt many of the herbivores in the land.

It has along, muscular, fat tail with small spikes on the back, around 13 cm tall, forming a third leg which allows him to walk like a human. Its body is muscular, short, with a prominent belly and 30 cm tall spikes on the back. It has ridiculous short legs with three long, muscular fingers with hooves on the front and an extremely short finger in the heel, which has a hoof too. Its arms, ironically, are longer than the legs, but are far more slim and have two short, muscular fingers armed with long claws. Its neck is short, supporting a two meters and a half long head with large eyes and nostrils. Its jaws are powerful, with the teeth in the maxilla coming out. On the cheeks, it has small osteoderms, just like on the arms, the back of the body, the back and the ventral side of the tail, on the back of the neck and on the legs and feet. On top of that, on the back of the tail and the back of the body it had plaques evolved to protect the Oraannseidechse from attacks.

The creature observed its designed victim in the shadows, ready to attack the lone male with a powerful bite. But he has been spotted first.

The Tirintes roars at the opponent, who has no choice but to come out and challenge the herbivore. The Oraannseidechse roars too, and circle around the herbivore to find a weak spot. The Tirinte is the first to react, charging at the opponent, who dodges.

The two then look at each others in the eyes for a few seconds. But once again it's the Tirinte the first to react, charging again. However, this time he's grabbed in the back by the powerful bone crushing jaws of the Oraannseidechse, who pins him in the ground. After that, he bites the neck of the victim, breaking the neck and slashing the throat of the victim.

After roaring in victory for the kill, he starts to feed on the dead animal, starting from the ventral area, ripping large chunk of flesh and bone. A smaller Oraannseidechse appears, probably its kid. The two starts to feast on the carcass, but are interrupted by a roar.

The Wietdrake has seen the hunt, and he's a bit hungry: he roars at the two, causing them to flee in front of the king of the planet. The dragon rips off flesh and bones from the carrion and, just like always, he rips off the head first. He tosses it away, near the two Oraannseidechse, who starts feeding on the large head.

The Gieche just waits for his turn, resting in the water: despite having little to no adaptation for water, he's very comfortable in it. He knows that the Wietdrake won't even eat half of the victim.

Almost as magic, its prediction came true: the Wietdrake, after having consumed the belly, the tail and one of the legs of the Tirinte, he goes near the forest to rest a bit. The Gieche takes the opportunity and starts feeding on the carcass of the victim, starting from what's left of the belly.

The feeding order for carnivores in this planet is well respected: the dragons eat first, then everything eats later. Snake do not count: they don't feed on carrions, and swallow their prey whole, not sharing with the various carnivores in the planet.

* * *

After a day of resting, the Wietdrake and the Gieche continues their journey. This time, they are in a forest, and are going to meet up with a flock of giants: this is an opportunity which will feed them for months, even years, if they play their cards correctly.

However, just a bit distantly, a giant crawls in the edges of the forest. It's a Shawarskhlan, the whip snake.

With a length of 42 meters, it's the longest creature on the planet.

A big portion of its body is thin, like a whip, and can be used as such, alongside grabbing. Its body, as such, appears short compared to the whip like "tail", which itself is part of the body. The tail is almost nonexistent, and its marked by a spike on the end of the body. Its head is a meter long, with small eyes and a forked tongue sticking out every one and then.

The giant has ventured out of the forest for no particular reason. She crawls around, looking for a good spot where he can sunbath. However, as she crawls, she is attracted by a purple, shiny rock in the ground. It emits something like a dark aura, attracting the attention of the snake, who see through heat.

As she gets closer, however, she first feels sleepy. Then, all of a sudden, she starts to writhe violently for half an hour, obviously in pain, with her tongue wriggling around manically. Then, she stopped; shortly after, she was on the move again.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, our Wietdrake continues the march, sometime even marking the territory with its urine. The Gieche just follows: up to now, he caused no problem for the giant dragon, and sometimes he even gets closer. They don't mind each others, let alone fear one the other.

However, the Wietdrake stops on his tracks, attracted by some sort of dark aura coming in front of him. As he gets closer, he realizes what is it: the female Shawarskhlan is watching them, obviously with an aggressive behavior, hitting the ground with its whip tail and hissing violently.

She's not acting naturally: no normal Shawarskhlan would dare challenge a Wietdrake. But this female didn't seem normal: a strong, purple dark aura came out of her, her eyes were crimson red and a dark purple like substance came out of her mouth.

The rock that she found earlier was a Frenesium: these crystal like rocks are a big portion of the First Planet sub-crust, just below the main crust. Up to now, when the planet was made up mostly by plains, they remained underground.

But now that the mountains have formed, they have been popping out of the ground every one and then. They release small dark bacteria and powder who are inhaled by the poor fools who get closer. Once inhaled, they move inside of the victim, most of them remaining stuck in the skull and the brain.

This cause a change of behavior of the animal, who becomes more aggressive. The powder somehow also increase the speed and strength of the animal, making it extreme deadly. There's no cure: the victim is destined to die in a few days.

However, in such little time, it will cause the panic of many creatures in the ecosystem. The Wietdrake isn't sure about what to do, but he definitely took a fighting position: Shawarskhlan, other than having a deadly whip tail, have the capability of suffocating their victim by "hugging" them in their whorls, and even a venomous bite.

She's the first to strike, slashing its tail against the opponent: instead of hitting the Wietdrake, she hit a tree. Normally, this would mean nothing, as she could wind stand the hit against the tree, and the tree would remain untouched. But not this time.

When she hit the tree, which was 40 meters tall, she cut the base of it clear like it was butter. It took a while for the tree to fall, which was cut so quickly that it was still standing, even for a good five seconds. She then tried to hit the Wietdrake again, but this time, her tail was grabbed by the predator, who tried to hold it.

However, quick movements of the female caused the predator to let go. As a matter of fact, his nuzzle was hit by the attack, and was badly injured. The animal roared in pain, as the Shawarskhlan now charged at the opponent.

The Wietdrake was fast enough to deliver a bite on the back of the female, while also deploying its claws. However, she was quick enough to set herself free, and hit the dragon with her tail at full might. Part of the shoulder of the Wietdrake was shattered, and a large injury on his chest, back and shoulder could be visible.

The female took the opportunity to wrap herself to the dragon, trying to suffocate him. However, she was doing even more: as she tightened her grip, she started breaking a few bones, causing the Wietdrake to be in extreme pain. She then tried to bite the opponent and deliver a deadly venom.

However, she attacks the wrong spot: as she targeted the neck, once she attacked, her head was in the jaws of the hunter, who still got energy with himself: he started to press the jaws with incredible strength: if this was a normal Shawarskhlan, her head would become flat.

Instead, she kept on fighting, trying to wriggle away from the hunter. as she tightened her grasp, however, the predator was forced to let go. Both of them released the other: the battle was, at this point, desperate: the Shawarskhlan had new strength on her side, while the Wietdrake was more expert in killing snakes, knowing all the weak-spots.

She started to move her tail around like a whip once again, with the intention to hit him in the neck or the head. A good strike could decapitate the Wietdrake. The dragon did not know what to do: he knows that she won't give up, and neither he can run away, but killing her seems impossible.

A bite powerful enough to crush her skull did not do as much damage as hoped; however, he can still hope on ripping the head off once she is pinned on the ground. But first, he needed to reach her. She still continued to move her tail like a nunchaku, breaking and cutting a few branches and leaves in the way.

The Wietdrake is in pain: he performs various fake attacks to distract the opponent, but to no avail. She's in extreme guard.

He then decides to blindly charge in, trying to grab her and rip her head off: however, he's hit in one of the legs. The animal scream in pain as its bones are almost broken down, but luckily aren't. The Shawarskhlan, tried a second attack, but this time the Wietdrake dodges.

Her aura becomes thicker and thicker as time passes by. At this point, however, both creatures stares at each other: it's a stalemate situation, with neither of the two being able to break the other's defenses.

Then, the female tries another unsuccessful attack: she misses, and she's injured by the claws of the Wietdrake. The injury is large: part of the side is damage, but she doesn't seem to bother. The Frenesium virus made her reckless: if she will survive, she'll be able to heal herself. But right now, she won't be able to.

The female tries another attack, but she's bit by something: the Gieche had decided to attack her, ripping a large chunk of flesh from the side. The reason behind this is unknown: he probably wanted to safe his food source.

Whatever the reason is, the Wietdrake takes the chance, and bites the head of the snake once again, pinning her on the ground. She hits the opponent with its whip like tail on the back, but he resists the pain and maintains the grip. Then, using all of his strength left, he rips the head off the creature, tossing it away.

The animal roars in victory, but it's extremely tired. After consuming the opponent, which is no longer a threat, he goes to rest a bit, limping. The Gieche finish up the rest, and goes to rest too: the fight left the Wietdrake exhausted: he never faced such opponent.

This was the secret of the Frenesium: a crystal so deadly, that one day, a peculiar creature will be able to use it to his advantage.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15-The snake hunter: Part 2

The snake hunter: Part 2

Two days have passed since the battle between the Wietdrake and the Shawarskhlan. The victor had spent them resting in a nearby cave, trying to recover from its wounds. The Gieche had remained there too in order to relax a bit, but both of them know that it's time to move on.

They are trying to catch up with the migration of some of the largest flying creatures in the planet. And then, after they finished to walk through the forest, there they are: a gigantic flock of Riewarmaus, the herbivores that never sleep.

With a length of six meters and a half and a wingspan of 10 meters, they forgot how to walk, and are dependent on the air currents of this world.

Their tail is long and slender, like a needle, and it has a membrane connecting it to the long, slender legs, which have vestigial feet with five long fingers, all equal in length and all attached to each other. Its flat, long body is egg shaped, covered in small fur. It has gigantic wings, with a single wing being as long as the body, tail and head combined. It is composed by five fingers: four of them compose the wing, and are extremely long, all connected to a large membrane that is also connected to the legs and feet, the other finger is short, mostly composed by a small claw that it uses when resting on large trees by hugging them. Its neck is short and supports a head as long as a man, with a long snout, a round head, big ears and small eyes and nostrils.

Some of them, probably not noticing the presence of the predators, get close enough to the ground to be targeted. With a semi-jump, the Wietdrake grabs one of the flying beasts, pins it to the ground and decapitates it. The Gieche limits himself to suffocate another with its powerful jaws.

But they do not stop to eat: they are going to kill as many as possible. If they kill enough Riewarmaus, they won't have to hunt ever again for a long time. But the herbivores are starting to become wary of the ground: they know that, in the air, the Wietdrake won't be able to hunt them down.

But this is what other two predators around here have been waiting for. The first to attack is a dragon: the Zurrfl.

With a length of 11, 7 meters, an height of five and a wingspan of 10, it almost seem to defy gravity itself.

It has a long, muscular tail with two rows of triangular spikes on the back, with them being 10 cm tall. Its body, covered in fur, is egg shaped, with the same type of spike rows, but they stop on the location of the shoulders. Near the base of the neck, it has not two, but four short wings, similar in structure as the ones of Riewarmaus, but they seem to lack fingers. Its legs are long and muscular, ending with elephant feet with eight triangular claws, four of them being on the top with the remaining being on the bottom. Its arms are shorter than the legs, they are muscular and have eight claws too, similar in structure and position as the ones in the feet. Its neck is short, supporting a massive head in proportion of his body, being three meters and a half long, with large, serpentine, malicious eyes and powerful jaws, with three long teeth coming out on each side.

The hunter grabbed one of the Riewarmaus with its arms, falling to the ground at amazing speed. Once there, he managed to recover with its robust body, while its prey was stunned. The dragon then rip the flesh of the victim from the belly, causing the herbivore to die in an instant.

Many other of its kind came to the hunting fields: however, the sky are not the land of the dragons in this world.

One of the Zurrfl was violently grabbed by the neck by a large creature, far larger than the dragons. It was the king of the skies: the Balnabelschnauze.

With an height of six meters and a wingspan of 15, it's the largest flying beast that the First Planet and, as such, the Second Universe had to offer up to now.

It has a short, slender tail which, at the end, became flat. Its body was short, muscular and its back curved back. It has short legs armed with four clawed fingers, allowing the animal to walk upright on the ground, like a human. It has long, muscular arms which end in a hand with four fingers: three of them where short and clawed, while the last one was long, functioning as a base for the wing itself, which was huge. Several slender structure were in the wing to give support to the structure. It has a short, muscular neck, supporting a large head, four meters long. The head is round with large eyes and small nostrils: on the back of it, it has a large triangular crest. Its mouth is formed by a long beak with razor sharp teeth, used to kill and rip off flesh.

He kills the dragon with a single bite and drops it in a near forest: he will collect the prey later. He continues his hunt, this time targeting the Riewarmaus. If they fly too high, they can become targets for the Balnabelschnauze and the Zurrfl. But if they stay low, they can become prey of the Wietdrake and the Gieche.

At least a thousand have been killed by the various hunters, but this estimation seems diminutive of the actual carneficine. After the flock has managed to escape, the various hunters go to collect their kills. To the surprise of many, they haven't been scavenged that much. This is a rich feast for everybody.

Normally, with so many carnivores, tensions for the control of a carcass can be high. But with such bounty, it's obvious that sharing is allowed. The Wietdrake rips all the heads off with incredible strength, while the Gieche collects whatever remains. All the hunters won't have to hunt again for months.

* * *

Many days have passed. In the large forests near the sea, a herd of weird herbivores march in the various paths created after generations of marching in the exact spot. They are Rieillas, some of the most social herbivores on the planet.

With a length of three meters and a height of two and a half, they aren't really that big.

Their tail is short, almost nonexistent and hidden in their butt cheeks. They have muscular bodies covered in long fur, and walk on their four legs. The posterior limbs are short and muscular, and have five fingers: the most interior one is the longest, and its capable of manipulating objects, with the other fingers being equally sized. Its forelimbs are far longer but more slim, with five long, equally sized fingers. When walking, it walked on its knuckles. Its neck was short, almost nonexistent, supporting a one meter tall head, with a short face, small eyes and nose and a prominent forehead.

They walked causally in the forest floor, almost not afraid of the dangers that it can hide. Their lives were simple: they fed on plants and fruits, alongside invertebrates. They are extremely intelligent, and are capable to use tools in their quest for food. For example, they use short sticks to capture small insects in their borrow.

The pack was leaded by a larger male, dominating over a harem of females, its young, all of them being their sons and daughters, and some submitted males to increase the protection of the herd. But not even this extra males can protect the herd from carnivores sometimes.

A peculiar hunter stalks the forests of the coasts, moving alongside the trees, the rocks and the Rieillas. He jumps around with extreme agility, and he suddenly strikes the herd. The attacker is a Gasenluchs.

With a length of five meters and a height of three, he's slightly larger than its preys.

Its tail is short, slender like and covered in dense fur. It has a muscular body with a slightly curved back and he has several fat deposits on the sides, and it also keep a hare like structure. Its posterior limbs are long and muscular, hare like, with long feet with short fingers, four of them, all armed with retractable claws. Its frontal limbs are long too, but are far more slim and with shorter feet, with four short fingers armed with retractable claws. Its neck is short and muscular, supporting a round, one meter long head with small frontal eyes, a small nostril and long, pointy ears.

The animals charges at the herd, but the various males, including the dominant one, create a shield with their might: they can easily crush the Gasenluchs bones in a single hit. The herd starts to run away from the carnivore, trying to find a hiding spot as the fight between the males and the hunter continued.

The Gasenluchs inspects the males, trying to find a weakness in the line. The hunter performs spectacular jumps in order to try and get behind enemy lines, but the Rieillas always manages to push him out. The hunter tries to grab one of the males, but the intervention of the alpha makes him change its mind.

Both sides show their teeth in a sign of intimidation, with the hunter actually managing to take away one of the males for a bit, only to be interrupted by the alpha. A second attack on the same male, however, is fatal, as the Gasenluchs bites the throat of the victim and, while using its claws, it injuries its blood pipe there.

Then, the hunter retires, knowing that it won't be long until he will bleed out. The herd comes out of their hiding spot, and the alpha attacks the injured male, forcing him to abandon the area: with an injured member, predators will be more prone to attack the herd. The death of one will save the rest.

Observing the dying male in the trees is a Riever, a part scavenger, part hunter of the skies.

With a length of four meters, an height of two and a wingspan of five meters and a half, it maybe isn't small, but he's a dwarf compared to other giants of the skies.

Its tail is almost nonexistent, but it is covered in long feathers, forming a square like structure. Its body is short, with its back forming a small curve. It has short, muscular legs with four long fingers armed with long, sharp claws. It has on the heel, which is shorter and has also smaller claws, while the other three have equally long claws, but the one in the centre is longer. Its wings are long, with massive, magnificent feathers composing them. Its neck is short, supporting a 50 cm long head with small eyes and a small, pointy beak.

It flew in the forest, following the injured Rieilla, who couldn't even move at this point. Before the prey could realize, the flying beast was on top of him, crushing its skull with its claws. After easily killing the animal, he started feeding on it, ripping pieces of flesh from the wound with its beak.

However, as he started to clean up what flesh remained in the head, after even having consumed the brain, the Gasenluchs attacked the Riever, who flew off as fast as he could. The hunter hissed at the flying beast, and then started its well deserved meal.

After having eaten a bit, however, he notices something moving in the forest floor. The animal starts to hiss again, and soon the intruder showed himself: a Boastrictor has been attracted by the heat dispersed by the hunt.

With a length of 10 meters, he could easily eat the Gasenluchs alive. When lifting its head, he could reach an height of a meter and a half.

Its tail is rather short and is always kept lifted on the ground as a mean to communicate to other members of its specie. Its body is long and muscular, as this creature is not venomous, but kills by suffocating its victims like pythons. Its head is half a meter long, is triangular shape, has small eyes and small nostrils.

The animal gets closer to the Gasenluchs, only to be slapped by the claws of the hunter, who put up a defensive position. Other attempts to get closer have a similar result. After a while, even the Boastrictor put up a defensive position, looking at the opponent in the eyes.

However, the noise of breaking branches and loud stomps prone both animals to hide in the bushes. The Wietdrake, having fully recovered from the fight against the Shawarskhlan, and is followed around by the male Gieche. For some reasons, in the interior snake aren't as abundant, so the Wietdrake has decided to take a little trip to the sea.

The Wietdrake takes the opportunity to eat the carcass, still ripping off the head. As he tosses it aside, the Gasenluchs comes out and steals it. As the Rieilla is small, for the Gieche there will not be something to scavenge. However, in the sea there are interesting preys on the menu.

The beach is not far away from the forest, and is quickly reached by the two predators. Right on the bat, the Wietdrake excellent eyesight has caught something interesting: a Rierbulge.

This 12,9 meters long snake is the perfect food idem for the Wietdrake, and he will be able to leave something to the Gieche.

Its tail is long, whip like in the end, while for the rest is relatively muscular. Its body is elongated, and the region near the head is the most muscular of all the body, supporting a meter long round head with small eyes.

This creature is normally an aquatic creature, but this male has come to land to rest for a while, before diving right into the water. It has a deadly venom, but right now he's distracted, an easy meal for any predators who are big enough to kill him. before he can realize, its head is crushed by powerful jaws, and its head ripped apart.

The Gieche manages to steal some pieces of meat from the predator when he's distracted, but eventually he's caught by the Wietdrake. A powerful roar shows obviously who is in command, and the Gieche backs down.

However, he spots an easy meal right next to the kill site: a large colony of Vorsenpinguins, costal animals that feed on fish and rest on the coasts.

With an height of five meters, they are the perfect meal for the Gieche, who is rather hungry.

They have short, triangular tails covered in short, fur like feathers. Their body is slim, and the animal stands upright thanks to its short, muscular legs with short feet with three short fingers armed with triangular claws. He has short wings shaped as a fin, which aren't used to fly, but to swim in the waters of the First Planet. It has a short neck supporting a one meter long, round head with large eyes and a pointy, short beak.

Several of them are on the beaches, resting and grooming themselves after days spent in the waters to hunt. One solitary female, with her chick in between her legs, is attacked by the Gieche, who crushes her skull with its powerful jaws and drags her away, also killing the baby.

In the meantime, the males are on the hunt in the water. Several of them are on the surface, with their back and their heads coming out, only to dive in at incredible speeds. In the water, they moved as a group in order to increase the percentage of success.

One male breaks from the formation to target nearby fishes: the slow animal that barely knows how to walk on land is now a speeder that can compete with the fastest fishes around. He grabs two fishes with its beak, but generally avoids large groups, as they seemed a bit too intimidating for the shy creature.

The group, on the other hand, targets the fish group, attacking them from all sides. They lure them into the surface, where they can't run, and pick them one at a time. Taking advantage of the situation is another sea creature, one that, however, can't leave the water: the Rhieerwal.

With a length of seven meters and a half, this creatures is slightly larger than the Vorsenpinguins.

It has a long, muscular tail ending in a long dolphin like caudal fin, with each two parts being equally long, triangle shaped. Its body is short, almost ball like, and has a large, triangular fin on its back. Its pectoral fins are too triangular shaped, and are by far the longest. Its head is two meters long, composed by a round head as a base, with a prominent forehead and a nostrils near the base of the neck. Its eyes are small, reptilian like and its jaws are elongated, with small teeth.

This animal moved alongside the fish group, taking advantage of the confusion caused by the Vorsenpinguins, capturing large quantities of them thanks to his jaws. Soon, the fish group is completely devoured.

As that is going on, a large group of other sea creatures is resting on the beaches. They are the Rieves, some of the largest costal animals that can move on the ground.

With a length of six meters and a height of two, they are generally respected by the local inhabitants of this lands, if they don't come from foreign territories.

Their tail is almost nonexistent, but can be confused by its posterior limbs, which are short, fin like and with five long fingers, with the two on the side being the longest. Their bodies are egg shaped, with the pointy part being the one near the tail, and the round part the one near the head. It has short frontal limbs, which are too shaped like a fin, and it also have five fingers, with the most exterior one being the longest, and the rest decreasing in size as they continued down. Their neck is short and muscular, supporting a one meter and a half long, round head with a small, flat muzzle, large eyes and small nostrils.

While some rest in the beaches, sunbathing after a long time in the water, others are swimming either for fun or because they are hunting. One male, in particular, is a bit too far from the coast. He probably believed that there was nothing to fear: males tend to be more reckless because they have few predators in the water.

But in the water, there are powerful hunter that can take him down. A gang of three Ungsenhais has spotted the Rieve, and it moves in.

With a length of nine meters, they are the king of the sea.

They have long tails with a shark like caudal fin at the end, with each side being long, especially the upper part. On the back and ventral part of the tail, it has small triangular fins, one for each side. Its body is long, muscular and hydrodynamic , with a large, triangular caudal fin and small, rectangular anal fins, a pair of them. Its pectoral fins are near the gills and are long, triangular shaped, and are the longest of all of its fins, with small blade like structure facing the opposite direction of the gills, which, speaking of which, there are five of those. Its short neck, other than supporting its gills, support an head as large as a man, with a pointy nostril, small eyes, big nostrils, and powerful jaws armed with small, sharp, curved teeth.

The gang closes in, moving near the surface. Before he even see it, the Rieve is bitten on its left flank, with the Ungsenhai holding on the victim before letting go with a large piece of meat. Another Ungsenhai bites the poor prey, while also ramming it with its spear like nose.

The Rieve tries to bite one of the predators, but he misses, and another Ungsenhai attacks, ripping another piece of meat. The prey is surrounded, with the hunters giving him the bare minimal time to go on the surface to breathe a bit: they will not drown him: they will eat him alive.

After several other bites, however, the Rieve is dead, bled out and with several of its internal organs either being eaten by the Ungsenhai or sinking in the ocean. The Ungsenhai, who were collaborating just seconds ago, are now focusing on eating as much of the victim before the others can.

The Wietdrake watches from the beach, and knows that trying to get the carcass is not a good idea: in the water, a group of this predators can best him. as such, he wanders near the coasts with the Gieche, who had met him again after his little hunt against the Vorsenpinguins.

They are relatively near the water, not knowing the dangers of it. Because even the king of the sea has to kneel down to the emperor.

All of a sudden, a large beast comes out of the shallow water, hitting the Gieche with incredible speed and strength. The Wietdrake is surprised by the sudden attack, and looks at the emperor of the sea itself: the Rieschlange.

With a length of 21 meters and, when lifting up part of the body, reaching an height of six meters, he's not the largest snake around, but he certainly is the biggest in the sea.

It has a long, muscular, triangular tail which helps him when swimming. Its body is elongated and muscular, with the middle section being the thickest, allowing the creature to stand up. It has a muscular head as large as a man, with small eyes and powerful jaws.

The Rieschlange is venomous, and the Gieche life is basically over now. The Wietdrake decides to challenge him, not for pure revenge, but rather to have a nice meal: this giant will feed him for days if he can manage to kill him.

The Wietdrake charges at the opponent, dodging an upcoming attack from the sea emperor. He then move on the side, to attack him, but the Rieschlange is fast enough to react, almost biting the opponent. The animal tries a second approach, charging at the sides again, but he's blocked again by the Rieschlange instincts.

This animal, although slower on land, can still be extremely deadly. He tail-whips the Wietdrake on the nose first, then on the sides once the dragon managed to recover. By hitting the old wounds, he manages to inflict more pain than he should. He then tries to bite the dragon, who reacts in time.

He dodges the upcoming attack, biting the back of the beast. After that, he pins the Rieschlange, bits the head and rips it off. It was an hard fought battle compared to the rest of all the ones it had in the past, but the reward will be enough.

A small cry of pain could be heard nearby, however: the Gieche was dying. The animal was on the ground, catching the interest of the Wietdrake who moves away from the kill to inspect its old companion, which is shaking in pain. When the Gieche looked at his companion in the eyes, the two remained still.

Then, almost with no mercy at all, the Wietdrake bites the head of the Gieche and rips it off: no matter how many adventures they have shared, no matter how much time they have spent together, a dying Gieche is no more than food for a Wietdrake. This complete lack of mercy is what allows all beings to live in this planet: in the same situation, the Gieche would have done the same: it's a cruel world.

As a matter of fact, killing him was kind of an act of mercy: without it, the Gieche would have died from a slow, painful death caused by the Rieschlange. He once was an hunter respected as the Wietdrake: now, he'll be the dragon king meal.

* * *

Several days have passed since the death of the Gieche. The Wietdrake is once again alone, but he doesn't care at all: Wietdrakes are solitary hunters, they do not mind living and hunting alone. As a matter of fact, their ideal life is alone, unless the mating season begins.

He is walking in a flower field, which are common in this planet, especially on high altitudes. There, a large group of Rienes are pollinating some large flowers, bigger than them, while a small group of Liesenheuschreckes feeds on smaller flowers on the ground floor.

The Rienes are four meters long, one meters high bugs that live in large communities commanded by a queen. Their entire existence is devoted on serving her.

They have a prominent abdomen, composing the majority of the body. Its egg shaped and has a small spike at the end, which is capable of infecting a venom capable of killing several animals in this planet, especially when in group. Its torso is small, round shaped, and the legs are all there, alongside the wings on the back. There are six segmented legs in total, which are long and end up in short feet composed by four balls connected together. They have a one meter tall head with immersive eyes, a rostrum like structure for a mouth and small antennas.

The Liesenheuschreckes are four meters long, one meter and a half high bugs that lives in large groups, feeding on all kind of vegetation.

They have a long, slender abdomen composed by seven segments, all overlapping the other with the exception of the last one. It has a small torso with six legs and long wing. Four of the legs are identical, segmented and relatively short, with small feet composed by four ball shaped segments, but the other two limbs are far longer. They are segmented too with a first part which is the thickest, a second part which is shorted and more slim, and multiple other parts, seven small segments to be precise. Its feet are still small, but are longer than the ones of the other legs. On top of that, the segments are longer too. They have a one meter tall head with small eyes, a multiple segmented mouth and long antennas.

The animals were eating in peace, but soon, this peace will not last. A hunter is making its move. And that hunter is a large bug specialist of the mountains: the Vadche.

With a length of 13 meters and a height similar to the one of a man, this animal is a decent sized animal, adapted to take down bugs, no matter the size.

It has an extremely long tail, twice as long as the rest of the body. Its whip like, and has small spikes on the back. Its body is large, wide and flat, with spikes on the back, but also on the side dividing the border between the belly and the back, and another line of spikes that runs from the frontal limbs to the back limbs. Its legs are short, slim and with five fingers armed with claws. The ones on the front and the ones on the back differ because the most exterior finger in the frontal limbs is extremely short, while in the posterior limbs it's no way as small as the one in the frontal limbs. It has a short neck supporting a one meter and a half long head, with spikes on the back of it, small horns on top of the almost nonexistent ears, large eyes, small nostrils and a wide mouth.

The predator remains still, waiting for one of the giant insects to go near him. One Liesenheuschrecke moves away from the group to feed, getting closer and closer to the Vadche. However, before the carnivore can attack the insects, it uses its powerful back limbs to jump away, to then fly off, far from the Vadche.

Defeated, but with no intention to give up, he then targets a Riene, who manages to fly off and warns the other Rienes that there's a hunter in the field. He manages to run away quickly enough to avoid getting caught by the workers, and hides in the flower field.

Once the Rienes are gone, he pops its head out to inspect if there are any other dangers around. Once he realizes that the way is safe, he moves out. However, it doesn't seem like he watched well enough: a large predator picks him by the head, pins him down, and rips its head. The Wietdrake has made a strike.

No matter who dies in this planet, for predators like Wietdrake, what truly matters is surviving, feeding and reproducing. The rest, is pointless.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16-The snake hunter: Finale

The snake hunter: Final Part

In the scenery mountains of the First Planet, a herd of Innmereidechses marches to reach a nearby river, in order to satisfy their thirst.

With a length of 13 meters and a height of four, they are relatively big plant eaters, different from many others in this planet.

They have long, muscular tails, flat on the sides, which are whip like near the end. Their body is muscular, round like and with a prominent belly. Their posterior limbs are long and muscular, with circular feet with five hooves, while the anterior ones are far more slim, have similar length and only three hooves are visible. The remaining two are almost nonexistent. Their neck is relatively long and slim, flat on the side too, supporting a one meter long rectangular head with small eyes.

After having marched for a while, they reach the river. Then, some of the Innmereidechses split up: one group remains to drink, while the rest decides to traverse the river. It is no easy task, with the water reaching the belly of the giants.

One female remains behind, not knowing what to do: alongside her is her baby, who has never traversed a river on its entire life. Then, the mother decided to traverse the river; her baby, following its instinct, follows her nonetheless.

The female tries to make sure that the current doesn't take her baby away, by putting herself on the right, on the opposite side of where the current was flowing. This way, if her baby could not make it, the current wouldn't take him away.

However, the current is too strong: even for the adults it's a challenge to traverse it. The baby doesn't know how to fight it: the mother tries to remain close and encourage him to keep swimming, but he just can't. Soon, the current takes him away.

The female cries in terror as her baby is taken away from her by the currents of the river, but there's nothing that she can do. Meanwhile, the other members of the herd proceeded to traverse the river as it was nothing.

The baby, with what little remaining energies he had, manages to swim in a nearby river island, where he tries to recover from the freezing currents. He's not far from where the herd is, but he cannot traverse these waters. He's alone.

Meanwhile, a large carnivore walks causally in the river to drink: it's our Wietdrake. The hunter is not hungry, and it's not interested in the small baby, who probably could not feed him anyway. However, the young one does not know.

Not caring about the current, he manages to swim off to the coast, running from the huge carnivore: he has seen these creatures ripping off the head of large adults as it was nothing, and he doesn't want to be on the menu.

After distancing himself from the dragon, he starts to wander off near the river. The animal stops to recover breath. Little does he know, he's being watched by hungry eyes.

Using the cover of the bushes, a Niekodilnachahmung stalk the cub.

With a length of four meters and a height similar to a man, he's not the biggest hunter around, but he surely is big enough to tackle the baby.

It has a short, muscular, pointy tail which points to the ground. its body is round and muscular, with the hip being the tallest part of the body. Its legs are long and muscular, with three short fingers armed with large, triangular claws. It has short, slim arms with small hands, three small fingers and small claws. Its neck is extremely short, supporting a triangular half a meter long head with small eyes and small teeth.

Normally this hunter feeds on fish. But today, he has decided to go for a new kind of meal. When the baby realizes he has been targeted, it's too late. However, he decides to make a stand: if he's gonna die, at least it's not going to be an easy meal.

He starts to swing its tail, which can deal quite a lot of damage for such small hunter. the latter, more experienced, manages to dodge, and bites the throat of the baby, only to be shaken off by the young Innmereidechse.

The predator tries to maintain an hold, but the baby is not willing to give up that easily. Then, safety arrives: before he realizes, powerful jaws grabs the hunter, only to slam him down, and ripping off the head, which is tossed aside.

The Wietdrake has arrived, and prepares for its snack. He then points at the baby Innmereidechse, but he is long gone, reunited with her mother on the other side of the river. The Wietdrake doesn't even bother attacking the herd: when together, not even the king dares to challenge them.

So he wanders off from the river and, after a bit of walking, he finds himself in front of a peculiar scene: a small furry creature attacking a "small" snake. It appears that not only the Wietdrake is a snake hunter around here.

The battle was between the most iconic duo of this planet: the Riera, a snake specialized in striking, and the Gepf, the smallest snake hunter around.

With a length of 17,5 meters, it would seem like the Riera would have the advantage against the two and a half meters long, two meters high opponent. But the truth was a bit different.

The Riera had a long, muscular tail, whip like at the very end. Its body is slim and wrapped up in a circle like form for defense. On the lateral side of the neck it had a flat frill that functioned as a defense system, alongside making the creature more intimidating. Its head is half a meter long, is circular and has small eyes.

The Gepf has a long, slim tail covered in thick fur. Its body is slim and elongated, covered in armor, especially on the shoulders and on the back. Its limbs are long and slim, differing many by the fact that the posterior ones have a single plaque of armor on the tight, while the anterior limbs are fully covered in armor. Both have short feet with four small fingers armed with short claws. Its neck is short and muscular, supporting an half a meter long head with small jaws, eyes and nostrils, and pointy ears.

The Gepf fakes several attacks to distract the Riera, but the snake is vigilant. Then, the Gepf decides to circle around the snake to find a weakness of any sort, but the Riera is still careful. The Gepf then finally bites the opponent, but he has targeted the tail.

The Riera barely misses him, and puts himself on a defensive position once again. As the Gepf circles around, however, he gets close to striking distance of the snake, which takes the opportunity, attacking him.

In order to dodge, he performs a spectacular back jump, retreating a bit further. He then gets close again, but this time, the Riera hits him. It's not a true bite, more like a direct skin contact with the jaws of the Riera, who managed to touch the nose of the opponent, but it's enough to send the Gepf fleeing away.

He believed that danger was over, now that the small snake hunter had done. However, he was pinned down by a single, gigantic foot. Then, before his lighting reflexes could realize what was going on, its head was crushed to death and ripped from the body: the Wietdrake had made yet another successful strike.

The meal, despite small, will be able to feed him for a while. But, around here, far more dangerous snakes crawls, looking for a meal.

* * *

The First Planet has many beautiful locations, and the various lakes that compose the alpine environment of the planet are no exception. With their crystal clear waters, it's beautiful vegetation and the large forests that cover the roundabouts.

It is here that our Wietdrake has decided to make a quick visit, carrying in its mouth a 10 meters long Riemschlange, the only herbivorous snake in this planet, with its slender body and short head, that obviously it's not in the body of this specimen.

Near the lake coast, a peculiar scene is occurring: a single Rieber is harassing a larger Bunrgelefant, targeting the legs with its beak.

The Rieber is a three meters long creature as tall as a man and with a wingspan of four meters that can take on even larger creatures with its intellect and sharp, short, curved beak.

Its tail is short, covered in long, slim feathers. It has a short body covered in large feathers, supported by short legs with three long fingers, armed with short claws. Its long wings have long, elegant feathers that helped him on flying. It has a short neck supporting an half a meter long head, with small eyes.

The Bunrgelefant is a four meters long, two meters and a half high herbivore that lives in herds, but this old male has fallen target of one of the most opportunistic creature in the First Planet.

It has a short, slim tail ending with a small tuff of long fur on the tip. Its body is muscular with a prominent belly. It has long, column like limbs supported by flat feet with four hooves as fingers. Its neck is short, supporting a head as large as a man, with gigantic ears, small eyes, long, sharp tusks and a long, slim trunk.

After a while, the Rieber jumped on the back of the herbivore, dealing considerable damages with its beak, burrowing deep in the flesh. Soon, he was able to damage the spine of the victim, who started to collapse from the pain.

A decisive blow on the back, however, was the final hit. By basically ripping off one of the vertebrae, he essentially turned the victim in a vegetable. The poor Bunrgelefant was now on the ground, consumed alive by the Rieber, not that the herbivore would feel pain. In fact, he doesn't feel anything now.

With such a meal, the Rieber won't have to hunt for a while. But around here, there are far larger opportunistic hunters, ready to snatch the kills of smaller creatures. A large shadows is on the top of our Rieber. Once he realizes, a giant descends from the skies, appearing in front of the hunter.

A four meters tall Salnlo has appeared, showing off its eight meters long wingspan in front of the much smaller Rieber.

It has a short, slim tail ending with a club like structure at the tip. Its body is short, relatively slim, while still showing off a quite prominent pectoral structure, similar to the one of a man. Its legs, which allows him to stand upright, are short, slim and with four short fingers armed with sharp claws, with the one in the heel being the shortest. Its long, slim arms support large bat like wings, with four fingers as a base. Other three fingers, armed with short, sharp claws emerge as a mean of defense. Its neck is short, supporting a head as long as a man excluding the long crest, which is too as long as a man. Its eyes are small, circular, as well as the nostrils. Its beak is long, sharp and pointy.

Without putting up a fight, the Rieber retreated a bit further, in the forest, waiting for the Salnlo to finish with its meal. He retreats in a nearby branch, where he's welcomed by a 11 meters tall male Schsen, one of the most curious and annoying creature on the planet.

Its tail is basically a fur ball lacking any purpose or utility whatsoever. Its body is round, covered in short, soft fur. Its limbs are extremely long, slim, and with two paw like fingers. Its neck is almost nonexistent, supporting a two meters tall head with short ears, small eyes and big nostrils.

Once the Rieber shows that he has no intention to play, however, he's quickly left alone by the arboreal creature. The Wietdrake isn't that interested in the carcass, and moves in a little valley near the lake, the perfect spot where to rest.

The valley was full in life, with plenty of herbivores: the perfect paradise for hunters like him. he may stay there for a while.

Every herbivore here is specialized for different types of plant matter for food: for example, the Spasenkuh and the Gephorn feed on grass.

The Gephorn is a eight meters long, four meters high heavily armored grazer of this planet.

It has a long, furry tail with a muscular body, with spikes on the back. Its armor was almost like a vest, covering the beast and descending on the ground, covering the legs. There were several osteoderms in the structure. Its legs were long with large hooves. The neck was long and muscular, with the largest spikes being there. Its head, as long as a man, had small, pointy ears, small eyes and nostrils, a kind of mask made of bone that covered the face, and a horn, as long as a man, similar to the tooth of a narwhal.

The Spasenkuh is a 11 meters long, six meters high giant that rules the plains with its might, being a challenge even for a Wietdrake.

It has a long, slim tail ending with long fur at the tip of it. Its body is muscular, supported by four muscular legs with large hooves. Its neck is long and muscular, with a head as long as a man, with large ears and nostrils, small eyes, a small mouth and short horns that do not mess around.

Feeding on slightly taller bushes were the Habsenantilope, while feeding on the lower part of the branches of the trees were the Dicechse.

The Habsenantilope is a five meters long, four meters high runner of the plains, counting on speed to avoiding dangerous situations.

It has a short, flat tail and a slim body supported by four long, muscular legs with incredibly large hooves. Its neck is long, supporting a meter long head with long, pointy ears, small eyes and nostrils, and two horns as long as a man.

The Dicechse is a 11 meters long, six meters high creature well adapted to feed on leaves and seeds.

It has a long, straight, muscular tail supporting a large, muscular body with powerful legs with three short, thick fingers with large claws. Its arms were long, with three short fingers armed with claws. Its neck is long, supporting a two meters long head with small eyes and a dome like structure at the top, surrounded by small spikes. It had a small beak and a small mouth.

In the water, a couple of Riepferds feeds on aquatic plant, while also having little fights.

This five meters long, two meters and a half tall creatures are generally pacific… if you leave them be.

They have ridiculously short tails compared to the large, fat body, partially armored in the shoulder area. Their legs are short, with four hooves, with the exception of the frontal limbs, which have a single hoof. Their neck are fully covered in armor, and support a head as long as a man, with big eyes, small ears and nostrils and a big mouth.

Feeding on fern inside of the forest was a 10 meters long, three meters tall Lilheidechse.

This creature has a long, muscular tail with four spikes at the side of the tip, and large rectangular structures on the back of it. In the body, which is large and fat, these structures formed two separated lines and were fairly larger. The creature was supported by four short, muscular legs with five short fingers with short claws. Its neck is short, with three rectangular structures and supporting a meter long head with small eyes and a short beak.

Inside of the grass field, however, a small fight has erupted between a baby Ostsenmaus and a Zwehorn.

The Zwehorn is one of the smallest creature on the planet, reaching a length of three meters and a height of one. Even the baby Ostsenmaus is partially larger, being six meters long (mostly thanks the tail) and also being a meter tall.

The Zwehorn has a short, stubby tail with long fur at the tip. Its body is muscular and partially covered in armor in the shoulder area and the posterior. Its short, slender limbs have three hooves, and allow the creature to run quickly in the plains. Its neck is short and strong, supporting an half a meter long head with large ears, small eyes and a small triangular horn used for self defense.

The Ostsenmaus has a ridiculously long, whip like tail. Its body is elongated and covered in short fur. It has four short legs with five long fingers, lacking claws. Its neck is short, supporting an half a meter long head for the baby, with large ears, small eyes and prominent nostrils.

The fight between the two dwarves among giants is interrupted by the Ostsenmaus mother, far larger than the Zwehorn, with a length of 10 meters and a height of two. The female manages to scare away the poor creature, who runs for his life as she seems to be interested in eating him.

However, all of a sudden, he's grabbed by something, and disappears. Soon, the mother Ostsenmaus is on guard, not knowing what hit the Zwehorn. Then, one of her baby is stolen too. Once she turns around to see what happened, her second baby is eaten too.

She turns around once again, and she's grabbed by powerful jaws that lift her in the air, only to slam her to a nearby tree. She's killed in an instant. The attacker, who doesn't even bother eating her, is the snake king around here: Rietreenschlange, with its 34,5 meters of length.

Unlike the Shawarskhlan, this creature is far more bulky, with a meter long head still capable to eat large preys. However, this Rietreenschlange is not acting right. He hisses violently, and seems way more aggressive than normal.

On top of that, it has something that the Wietdrake recognize: a dark purple aura, a dark substance coming out of the mouth and red eyes. He's under the influence of the Frenesium.

A non infected Rietreenschlange is already quiet a problem, but now it's a real threat: he can basically kill anything here, and his last restrain, the fact that he can't eat many animals in this world, are now gone. No animal can truly challenge him.

Well, there is one.

The Wietdrake.

Attracted by the possibility of a big meal, our Wietdrake prepares for battle. He roars at the opponent, who rises up, reaching a height of 12 meters. It prepares to strike the opponent, while also observing and calculating the Wietdrake movements.

He then tries to bite the opponent, who dodges and bites the back of the Rietreenschlange with its bone crushing jaws. However, the Rietreenschlange wriggles free, and is on the move once again. Rather than biting the opponent, he tries to constrict him with its body, trying to suffocate him.

The animal wraps around the body of the Wietdrake, which doesn't seem to be able to free himself. Because of the crushing pressure of the snake, he falls on the ground, as the Rietreenschlange tries to continue the operation.

However, because of a probable lack of patience caused by the Frenesium, he tries to bite the opponent, who grabs the head. The Rietreenschlange wind stood the attack and got free. However, in doing so, he also frees the opponent, who is ready for the fight.

Then, the two animals remain still for a while, analyzing each others. The Wietdrake is the first to strike, grabbing the back once again. He's almost hit by the jaws of the opponent, but manages to dodge. Rietreenschlanges have thought skins, allowing them to take damage.

The Wietdrake tries a second attack, always biting the back, but he is multiple times hit by the tail of the opponent who, after a while, decides to try a second bite, but with no success. The Wietdrake then bites the tail, but a fake attack from the Rietreenschlange causes him to let go.

For multiple times he tries to break the back of the Rietreenschlange, but each time the snake frees himself. However, small cries came from a nearby area: baby Gieches were coming off the ground. and unluckily for our Rietreenschlange, the mother was around.

Without thinking or reasoning, the mother came out of the forest at a ridiculous speed, biting and scratching the sides of the giant snake, who was in pain. Because of the surprise, at first he didn't react. After 30 seconds, however, he tail whipped the mother with full might.

He wasn't that injured by her. But he was distracted. Before he could realize, powerful arms were pinning him down on the ground, as powerful jaws grabbed the head. The snake tried to wriggle, he tried to use his tail to get rid of the Wietdrake, but to no avail.

After minutes of struggling and fighting, however, his destiny was signed: his head was ripped off, with part of the spine too. It was tossed aside rather violently, sill moving and biting an invisible opponent. Then, the king of this planet let a huge roar out of his lungs.

That roar was one of the strongest the planet had ever heard: it was heard in the mountains and in the plains, in the lakes and in the seas. A powerful roar that showed who truly commanded. A roar who showed who ruled in a kingdom of snakes.

Because in a world where snakes were everywhere, where no creature could hunt down the big snakes around, he did it, not afraid, sure of victory.

* * *

Far away from the First Planet, a huge, solid purple cloud could be seen, stretching for miles and miles, light years to light years. It was the barrier that separated the Second Universe from the First. Mutilator's new home.

Inside of it, a vast, rocky wasteland, where the creator stood, in the middle of nowhere. In front of where he stood, there was a large pillar, supporting a large crystal sphere, showing the victory of the Wietdrake over the Rietreenschlange.

Mutilator stood there, looking satisfied over the creature's victory. He then started to chuckle, as he admired the snake being eaten by the king of the planet.

«Optime» he said in satisfaction[Very well]. «Semel iterum mearum mihi ostensum est, quod non numquam fallentem proiciantur.» [Once again, my creations have shown that they do not disappoint.].

Since they were created, he tested them, changed the planet to see how they evolved. He never interfered, but rather simply changed the planet and leave his creature do the job of adapting. But, now, he felt something that he never felt before: pride for someone else.

«Vos autem non modo ... Ego in hoc mundo creata sunt superstites, non obstante quavis difficultate Ego creavit ... » he said, with his voice trembling a bit. [You...not only you have survived in the world I've created, despite the various obstacles I've created...].

«Sed tu vera Transierunt primum test. Utrum indigeat quod vere unum Frenesium confortabatur.» he then said, opening its arms, almost as invoking the glory of that particular Wietdrake. [But you've passed the first true test. The one which would determine if you truly need the Frenesium to become strong.]

«Est potius quam tristi, sed ego adhuc non mutare in planeta. Generis vestri ventus quatenus.» he then said, with a depressed, almost disappointed look and voice. He didn't really want to do it. But, he knew that, in order to create a strong universe, he needed to do it. He would not be as foolish as God. His universe wasn't one of love and compassion, but one of violence and survival. [It is rather sad that, however, I have yet to change the planet. Your kind was my favorite so far.]

He knew that he could not stop. Not yet. His universe was still weak, in a way. One day, things would change. But for now, he was still in firm control.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17-The end of a planet Part 1

The end of a planet-Part 1

Mutilator latest test was once again passed by the First Planet inhabitants…..but at a great cost. Life is disintegrating.

Volcanic eruptions are common, with poisonous gas being inhaled by the dwellers of the land. The First Planet, first a lush land, is now back in a state of decay, with large deserts. On top of that, it almost seems like the planet itself won't stay together for long: constant galactic winds hit the planet, breaking through the atmosphere and devastating the land beneath.

The wind even managed to rip off chunks of the planet, creating a small ring around it, like Saturn, although less impressive. Those are hard times for the inhabitants of the lands.

This, however, did not stop for the birth of one of the most spectacular creature that the Second Universe would ever witness. The Roboreptil.

With its 34 meters of length and its seven meters of height, it's the largest land predator that the First Planet had ever seen.

Its long , segmented tail is covered in plaques, making a clacking sound every time he swings it left and right as he walks. Its body is short and robust, supported by four powerful legs. Its posterior limbs are extremely muscular, with large feet, a sickle like claw and other two sharp, long claws. Its frontal limbs are more slim, with three sharp, long claws on the front, and an equally long one on the heel. Its segmented neck is relatively long, supporting a large, five meters long head, with prominent bony cheeks on the side, large, elongated, malicious eyes, large nostrils, a small frill and a strange structure on the top.

That "structure" is actually a transparent helmet showing its large brain. This creature has the largest brain compared to every living being that has ever existed. As a matter of fact, the Roboreptil is a sentient creature. Although he can't talk like a human, nor he uses tools or crafts objects, he can hunt everything on this planet thanks to this powerful secret weapon.

However, this male is not here to hunt. He has been attracted by the smell of food in this desert area. He reaches a desolated area, with large quantities of gasses coming out of the ground. The smell of the gas, is combined with the odor of death. Many other creatures have came here. Maybe to drink, maybe to mate. No one knows.

This is a natural trap. And the Roboreptil is risking to become its next victim as he keeps walking in the toxic waste. As one of the biggest creatures on the planet, its head is above the toxic gasses. However, as he lowers its head to feed, he begins to feel the gasses. He starts to become dizzy, and moves its head right and left in confusion, almost as drunk.

If he falls, he will never get up. And he knows this. Its large brain processes the danger, and tells him to pick up one of the carcasses, and get out as quickly as possible. The creature obeys, grabbing one of the creatures. As no other scavenger came out of this place alive, he knew that the carcass was still intact.

He moves a bit far away to a nearby forest, an island of green in this barren waste inferno. The hot climate still allows for forests and grasslands to grow. Feeding on some low hanging flowers is a Lucond, one of the smallest herbivores on the planet, with its four meters of length and its three meters of height.

Its long, muscular tail is perfect to allow the creature to maintain a upright positions, with its long, slender legs with three short fingers armed with hooves. Its body is relatively muscular, with long arms with short hands. It has a relatively long, elongated neck with a meter long head, with small eyes and nostrils, and a bill similar to the ones of ducks.

Several other members of its own group are around the area, munching peacefully on the vegetation. Others are drinking from a nearby lake, one of the few who haven't been poisoned by the gasses. These oasis of green are the perfect hunting spot for predators, from the smallest, to the biggest.

One such hunters has seen the pack, and he's moving in, using the cover of a fallen tree. He moves slowly, in order to gain ground while avoiding getting caught. Soon, he's at striking distance. He charges at the herd, picking one of the Lucodons by the neck, killing him in an instant.

This is Vastatovenator, an eight meters long, four meters high predator/scavenger of the wastelands.

It has a long, muscular, flexible tail that he uses for balance. Its body is slim and athletic like, supported by long, muscular legs armed with a large, robust sickle like claw, while the other two are far shorter. Its long, slender arms are equipped with three long, skinny fingers armed with short claws. Its head is supported by a short neck, and its long, muscular, armed with sharp teeth and malicious eyes.

This creature has an important characteristic that will be extremely important in the future: it's a transitional form for most of the creatures that, one day, would populate the universe. In the meantime, this large scavenger has got his meal for today.

Its roar could be heard in the entirety of the forest, not that many of the creatures who inhabited it were fazed.

In some nearby bushes, movement could be caught. The movement of one of the most extraordinary herbivore of the region. This is Gamgarbro, a 18 six meters long, six meters high creature specialized in defense.

It has a long, muscular tail, with short spikes and protuberances on the back. Its body is robust, covered in armored scales and larger spikes on the back for defense. Its limbs are long and muscular, especially the posterior ones, which have four long fingers with hooves, with the exception of the most internal one, which is the smallest. Its frontal limbs are more slender, but have five fingers with hooves too. Its long, armored neck supports a two meters long, pointy head with large eyes and big nostrils.

He uses its large mouth to rip the bush vegetation with ease. He generally doesn't care about its surrounding: this creature has specialized to wind stand attacks even from some of the largest predators on the planet. However, this doesn't mean that they can leave their guard down.

Another male Gamgarbro has come to feed on the local vegetation. He has walked for several miles in search of food in the wastelands. He challenges the other male, running toward him and hitting him with its long tail. He strikes twice, before the male could possibly react.

Then, both of them fix themselves in defensive positions, in order to have a batter look of the opponent. The newcomer roars at the older male, which simply stands its ground. He strikes a third time, but shortly after it's the old male turn, who hits him right in the face.

The newcomer becomes dizzy from the hit: the old male can still pack a punch. Both of them circle around the other in order to find a weak spot to exploit. With their armor, they are well protected, but the face isn't as well covered: a good hit on the face could mean the end of one of the fighters.

The older male strikes again alongside the newcomer, which results with both of them hitting the other's tail. Then, it's the old male who strikes first, breaking its defensive position to rush at the opponents, head butting him and almost causing him to fall down.

The old male takes the opportunity and tail whips him once again in the head. This was an hard one: the newcomer has further problems standing up. After the last attack, he realizes that he can't win. The newcomer retreats into the desert wastelands, hoping to find another green island.

These armored giants are some of the least favorite meals around because of their armor. However, not even these magnificent creatures are armored enough for what will hit next.

* * *

In the more forested area, anther armored creature walks, looking for food. It's a Tarssau, a nine meters long, four and a half meters high herbivore, and one of the hardest to kill.

Its tail is short and slim, of almost no use for the herbivore. Its round body is completely covered in a shell, which forms elaborated drawings on the back, such as squares, rectangular and others. Its body is supported by short, muscular limbs with five short toes. Its long neck support a one and a half meters long short, robust head with incredibly large eyes.

The creature has come to eat some leaves, but instead has found something even better: large fruits, as large as its head, who had just dropped from the trees. With such a meal, he won't have to eat for a while, considering that this creature as an extremely slow metabolism.

He starts ripping off pieces of the fruit with its mouth, but stops midway. Something caught its interest. Movement in the bushes; however, as there are no further noises, the creature continues its meal.

However, as he was starting to go back to its meal, powerful jaws grabs the shell of the herbivore, crushing it with massive strength. Then, the hunter rips off the head of the creature, swallowing it whole.

Roboreptil maybe be the biggest hunter around, but he's not the only large predator. This is the Giandar, a 18 meters long, eight meters tall ambush hunter of the region.

It has a long, slender tail covered in short fur. Its muscular body is supported by four legs, with the frontal limbs being longer than the hind ones. Its muscular neck supports a four meters long head with large eyes, some sort of beard, small ears and a big nose.

The hunter starts to eat its last meal: its powerful jaws can easily rip off the flesh of the prey, even if there was an entire shell protecting it. Its powerful jaws will make easy gains even against the toughest part of the shell. This creature is specialized in heavily armored preys, and this one is no exception.

The scent of the meal, however, lures another carnivore of the area, one more specialized in stealing meals rather than hunting. The scavenger comes forward from the trees, roaring at the opponent. It's a Segmbi, the largest scavenger of the planet, with a length of 20 meters and a height of 11.

It has a short, stubby tail covered in thick fur, almost like a dog. It's extremely muscular body is supported by small legs with four fingers. Its muscular neck has a large beard, and supports a six meters long robust head with large eyes, small ears and large nostrils-

The Segmbi does not wait around, and charges at the hunter, who faces him with it back on the ground, exposing the belly alongside its forearms, and its powerful claws. Shortly after, when the scavenger tries to bite the opponent, he faces a storm of clawed slaps in the face, injuring him.

The hunter manages to get a minute of distraction of the Segmbi to run away into a tree, safe from the giant, who takes its hard worked meal. The Giandar is used to have its meal stolen by other carnivores: he simply has to go and hunt again: unlike many other creatures, Tarssaus are quite common.

* * *

Not too far away, on a beautiful sunset, a powerful roar can be heard. The source of the roar is a female Roboreptil, searching for a mate. However, Roboreptils have huge territories, sometimes the size of modern day continents like Europe. In order to attract a possible mate, she might have to do the same process for weeks.

After some more roaring, she goes to rest a bit. She's going to need more energies in order to hunt, and she will need to: once she will lay her eggs, she won't eat for a while.

* * *

Roboreptils are not specialist when hunting. They can hunt anything on this planet thanks to their sizes, their weaponry and, most importantly, their intelligence. Alongside their favorite meals there are the Gurafres, 11 meters long, seven and a half meters high herbivores that live in herds.

As a matter of fact, there's one here, browsing on the vegetation. Herds like these are common around here, and attract many predators.

They have short, stubby tails partially covered by scutes and plaques. Their round, muscular body is also covered in osteoderms, especially on the spine. Their limbs are extremely robust, with four short fingers armed with hooves. The back limbs are far more muscular. Their almost non existing neck supports a three meters long, muscular, pointy head with a sharp beak, large nostrils and small eyes. They have large frills on the back, which are partially covered in osteoderms. Alongside this, they also have long horns on top of the eyes, and a smaller, but still large horn, on top of the nostrils.

Some of the males seems a bit….off, however. They shake their head in a threatening display of some sort, while also roaring. The reason, is simple: its mating season, and the males are trying to impress the females in various ways.

For example, they flush blood in their frills to create elegant drawings, which both attract mates, and also scare away other males. In order to appeal further intimidating, they shake their heads left and right in order to emphasize the crest. This is in order to avoid fighting, as because of their horns, they can badly injury themselves.

Most of the times, the best and brightest of the crests dominates, allowing for quick settlements for mating. As a matter of fact, a large male scared away a younger one with its impressive display. He roars at the fleeing juvenile, while still shaking its head in a sign of dominance.

But occasionally showing off is not enough, and males result on brute force. Two males are now in front of each other. They both are experts who had bred several times in the past, and both are confident in victory.

The larger one charges at the opponent, injuring its flank. Because of the osteoderms, the smaller male is able to recover. He strikes at the opponent in the face, almost hitting the eye. He actually strikes twice, this time near the sides too. The two herbivores show each other's frill in an attempt to intimidate the opponent.

Then, both of them charge at the other, with their horns locked at the other. They both try to push the other back, in order to flip him and injury him in the soft underbelly. They also attempt to shake their heads in order to push the opponent on the flank.

Most of the fights end with one of the opponents falling down. But not today. As the larger male keeps maintaining pressure on the opponent, he manages to break one of the horns of the other male, who screams in pain and agony, running away as quickly as possible.

For this old Gurafres, this was a fight too many. Without one horn, he has lost the possibility to fight to mate. However, this is the least of its concerns. As he walks toward the forest, powerful jaws grabs its legs. The herbivore screams in agony, and tries to hit the opponent, who dodges.

Soon, the male realizes what the threat is: a male Roboreptil, looking for a meal. These intelligent hunters have realized that those fights can be beneficial for them: the old, the weak and the defeated become the perfect meal, with several Roboreptils killing many Gurafres in a single day.

The old bull tries to intimidate the opponent, flushing blood into its frill to appear more menacing. However, without its horn, he's less than a threat, and the Roboreptil knows this. The Roboreptil then bites on the side aiding himself with its claws.

Then, he bites the opposite side of the prey, causing it to fall down. Then, he bites the throat and holds tight. Roboreptils have one of the strongest bite on the planet, capable of breaking bones. Soon, the Gurafres is dead. The male starts to consume the victim; however, he didn't kill it just to eat.

The roar of the female Roboreptil can be heard in the field. Female Roboreptils are larger and more aggressive than their male counterparts. As such, he needs food in order to get her close, without risking to be killed. The predator then turns around to see the female in its full might.

She has arrived. The male makes several low roars in order to show that he doesn't have threatening intentions. The female arrives in front of him, showing its full might. She's wary; despite smaller, mating can still be a risky business. After a while, the female starts to feast on the victim, ripping large chunk of flesh from the sides.

The male keeps its distance, hidden behind a bush in order to not be considered a threat by the female. She seems satisfied with the meal, but the male is still wary.

* * *

Sunset quickly arrives, with the light of the First Sun passing from the trees, creating large shadows. Loud roars can be heard: the two Roboreptils are mating, with the male mounting the female. This will be the first of many couplings, as the male stays with the female as she is in heat. As such, he needs to protect her from other males.

The mating goes on to the entire duration of the night, right next to the Gurafres carcass. The next day, the couple gets its well deserved rest.

* * *

Walking on the rocky, desert area between green islands is a large herd of Pégarrim, one of the largest creatures on the planet, with their 40 meters of length, and their 10 meters of height.

They have long, muscular tails, touching the ground as they move. Their muscular body is supported by muscular legs with five short fingers with hooves, with the hind limbs being more muscular. They have extremely long necks supporting two meters long heads with small eyes and large mouths.

Their kind has evolved to live in lush, green areas, and not in a harsh, dry terrain. This can be seen as they try to find water under the terrain, by digging with their frontal limbs. However, they will have to wait for the next water hole.

Suddenly, the elder female hears a powerful roar coming from the distance. This means two things: one, the good one, is the fact that they are near a new green island. The bad one, is the fact the, that roar belongs to a Roboreptil.

Three days had passed since the two started mating, and the Gurafres carcass has been completely consumed. And the female Roboreptil as begun to be tired of her mate. He roars at him, showing that he has to go now. The male quickly gets the message, and walks away from the area. He knows better than to stay.

* * *

In a nearby river, another herd is trying to cross, under the watchful eyes of the female Roboreptil. She's not interested in hunting: she laid her eggs recently, and she will not separate from them for any reason at all, ready to protect them at the cost of her life.

It's a herd of Fasnaars, 16 meters long, eight meters tall herbivores that rule the plains.

They have long, slender tails with ends with long hairs. Their muscular bodies is supported by long, muscular legs with hooves. Their strong neck has a mane on the back, and supports a three meters long head with large eyes, ears and nostrils.

They have traversed this river multiple times: even the female Roboreptil remembers it, with several member of the herds being juveniles when she patrolled the river: she has killed many of their kind.

For the most part, the river is safe for these giants. The adults can traverse with no problem, basically walking. The juveniles, on the other hand, have more difficulties swimming in these waters. On top of that, these waters hide fearsome hunters, the king of the waters: Krosoagatos, 12, 5 meters long creatures that patrol the waters looking for food.

They have short, muscular, pointy tails that help them stabilize their movements in the water. they have long, muscular and hydrodynamic bodies, which are moved thanks to their long fins on the side of the body, similar to the ones of sea turtles. Their short necks support four meters long heads with powerful jaws, small eyes and nostrils on the top, and a massive dome, which shows where the brain is.

They swim near the surface to better see what is going on, and they slowly start to swim toward the herd, trying to attack the juveniles. Around 20 of these were in the river currently, trying to get their jaws on a easy meal.

Suddenly, luck is on their side: a Krosoagatos grabs one of the young Fasnaar, by the sides. Krosoagatos have one of the most powerful bite on this planet, allowing them to crush bones as they were made of paper. As such, one bite from these hunters can be extremely painful, and the victim does not free itself easily.

After a while, an entire mob of Krosoagatos swam in to feed on the poor animal alive, although its death would be quick, as the predators bite the neck multiple times, breaking the vertebras. Large chunk of flesh is being ripped off by the predators, and soon nothing but bones will remain of the victim.

However, the majority of the herd manages to cross. Some juveniles, however, have lost their parents, and cry for them. This is not yet the time to celebrate the success of the crossing: many hunter can still take advantage of the tired Fasnaars. One juvenile, trying to find its mother, wanders off.

A predator is stalking him. suddenly, he is attacked from behind, with the large hunter biting and slashing him with its powerful jaws and sharp claws. Soon, the young herbivore dies because of the injuries. It's a male Vastatovenator, who had followed the herd for several days.

He starts to feed on the carcass, ripping flesh with its jaws, until he realizes how much in danger he is in: he's in front of the female Roboreptil. Both animals stare at each others, not knowing what to do. The Vastatovenator, with its small sizes, seems puny compared to its majesty Roboreptil. However, he will have a key figure in the Second Universe.

The female, today, seems in a good mood, and allows the scavenger to feed. In an attempt to not provoke her, however, the Vastatovenator moves its kill away, in order to have a nice, peaceful meal full of Non Dying.

* * *

Months have passed, and the female Roboreptil continues her duty into protecting her nest in the forest. For the further two months of incubations, she will not move from her position, not even to eat. She knows that her next is a buffet for scavengers. Like an old friend.

Trying its luck after several days of starving, our Vastatovenator closes in to the nest. If he's quiet enough, he can get close, get an egg and flee. That is, if he can be fast enough to do both things. He moves sneakily, using its coloration to blend in the forest area, without making a single noise.

Little does he know, he's being watched by the mother. And she will show when he has got too close. Suddenly, she gets up from her resting position and charges at the male Vastatovenator, who flees at full speed. The female roars, in order to show him that he is no welcomed anymore. She should have killed him a long time ago.

However, as the sun sets, another threat comes to the nest. A pack of Gayckouts have tried their luck against the nest, failing miserably as they have been discovered by the female, with one of the Gayckout being swallowed whole by the mother.

The Gayckout is a seven meters long, two meters and a half meters high pack hunter which sometimes relies on scavenging for food.

It has a long, slender tail which ends in a cuff of long hair at the tip. Its muscular body is supported by four muscular legs, similar to the ones of rabbits, with sharp claws. Its muscular neck supports a one and a half meters long, muscular head with large ears and small nostrils.

The pack runs away panicking from the surprise attack of the mother. With food becoming scarce, many small carnivores are becoming more audacious to find their daily food needs. After the pack is far enough, the Roboreptil checks the nest, to see if there aren't any Gayckouts who burrowed inside. Then, she return to her vigilant position.

* * *

The weeks have passed, and above the dark sky there are signs of a battle between the planet, and the forces outside of it, trying to destroy it. Giant winds and constant gravitational attacks from the First Sun cause the skies to create dancing figures. For the first time since its creation, the First Planet nights have something different than black and white.

Far below, a herd of Pégarrim walks under the green dancing lights. They are feeding on some isolated trees, watching for any nocturnal predators. The juveniles remain closer to the adults, as they are the primary preys of the hunters.

One baby is being stalked. Under the cover of darkness, the male Vastatovenator tries its luck once again. And this time, he's not alone. Alongside him there's a female, his mate. Vastatovenators form couples for life, allowing them to hunt down larger, more dangerous games.

Using the cover of darkness, they try to unsettle the herd, roaring and charging, making as much noise as possible. They are trying to cause a stampede which could even kill the juveniles in the panic. The trick seems to work, as the herd starts to panic: a couple of Vastatovenator could even best an adult Pégarrim, if necessary.

One of the babies gets too far away, and he's attacked on the sides by the male, who slashes its claws and uses its jaws to mutilate the victim. He's aided by the female in the process, until the adults come to save the young one. He's safe for now, but the hunters have tasted blood, and will not give up easily.

Besides, they got what they wanted: the panicking herd starts to run on the opposite direction, without caring of the weak or old. They start to run near a rocky formation, and the male Vastatovenator, one of the smartest creature on the planet after Roboreptil, has an idea.

Climbing the rocks with its incredible agility, he manages to reach the height level of the head of a male Pégarrim. Then, he jumps, grabbing the head as a landing spot and starts to slash and bite it with its jaws and claws. The female manages to see him, and jumps on the sides of the male, who doesn't know what to do.

As such, he wanders off the herd, trying to shake off the attackers. However, as he runs in panic, he doesn't notice a rock in the ground. hitting it in high speed, he falls off, neck first. Normally this would lead to a slow, painful death of starvation. But the impact causes him to break its neck: the death is painless.

The male, who risked to break every single bone of his body because of the fall of the giant, gets up, dizzy and hurt, but alive. The female too survived the fall, and has started feeding on the victim. The male joins her in this feeding frenzy: they won't have to eat for a long time, thanks to this 30 meters long giant.

* * *

The next morning reveals the hard work of the two Vastatovenators. They have consumed large parts of the belly and the neck, and are resting nearby to protect their meal from outside forces.

For the Pégarrim herd is an hard blow: he will probably not be replaced by another generation, as too few younglings are born in this sick planet. In their stampede, they haven't wandered off too far from the kill, and they watch what once was a fully living giant.

Despite that, they know that they have to move: they cannot waste time crying over the death of the male. They need to reach the next green island, or they'll risk to lose other members to something even worse than Vastatovenators or Roboreptil: hunger.

Taking advantage of the sleeping pair, a six meters long, two meters high female Tenegaal has come to feed on this large buffet also known as Pégarrim carcass.

Her tail is long, slender and fluffy, allowing her to keep herself balanced when running at high speed. She has a long, slender body, supported by long, slim legs with paws. Her short neck supports a one meter long head with huge ears and small, feline like eyes.

She usually is more of an hunter, rather than a scavenger, but as food is lacking, she can't be picky. Her small jaws rip off parts of the neck, which has already been partially eaten. However, just before she could start on the head, the male Vastatovenator wakes up, trying to attack her.

Her lighting fast reflexes and her incredible speed is the only thing preventing her to become his meal. Roaring at the opportunistic runner, he then starts to consume some more of the victim. Despite the lack of food, Vastatovenator seems to be thriving in this sick planet.

In their long period of reign, the inhabitants of the First Planet have adapted to many changes. But the recent ones are becoming more frequent and too quick to bear.

* * *

After several days of walking, our Pégarrim herd has managed to get into another island of green. They have stopped to feed in a stagnant pool. Not the best to be in, but it's good enough for now. Their teeth are not good to chew, but the plants here are soft enough that they don't need to.

On top of that, several days on the rocky desert have allowed these herbivores to ingest rocks to help them digest plant matter. However, the group is tense: waterhole are the perfect ambush places, for hunters. The herbivores move their head around, as they feel dangerous presences around them.

The group has sensed danger, and starts to break up. One of the herbivore gets close to the vegetation area. Bad move. A giant carnivore comes out of the vegetation, biting the sides of the herbivore and ripping off a large chunk of flesh. Then it proceeds to bite the neck and slash the shoulders with its sharp claws.

Once the victim falls down, its jaws rips off even more flesh from the sides, only to then change point of interest in the throat, crushing the neck of the victim. Once the victim is dead, the hunter starts to feed. It's the female Roboreptil, who has broken her guard, and she's back with a vengeance.

She starts to rip off large chucks of flesh from the victim, until little to nothing remains.

* * *

After having completely consumed the victim, she goes in the bushes of the forest nearby, where the reason for her hunger is hiding. Under a bush, the small roars of small carnivores can be heard. They are baby Roboreptils. The mother's babies. They are the survivors of a nest of six.

The moment they head the kill, they start asking for food from the mother. One of the babies, the largest, comes out of the bush, followed by the rest, to greet the mother. She regurgitates part of the meal, which will keep the babies at bay. Only seven weeks old, competition is high between the babies.

The older one is the first to feed, with the other two fighting for who will have the privilege of eating first. He rips off the flesh of the partially digested flesh with its jaws, already as powerful as the ones of a crocodile, to which, at four meters of length, also shares its side.

They will remain under the mother's protection for at least another four months. Then, she will abandon them, or even view them as food. She checks the air for odor of predators: Roboreptils have strong scales, working almost like an armor. This is something that the babies do not have.

* * *

A few days later, the female rest under the warm afternoon sun. The juveniles, on the other hand, are playing around, exploring the environment. They are extremely curious: at eight weeks of age, they are almost as smart as a two year old human. As such, it's no surprise that the three chicks are more attracted by the possibility to explore, rather than staying near the mother.

However, this is a risky move, as there are hunters around here that can easily take on them. In nearby bushes, our male Vastatovenator observe the three chicks, playing around, and exploring the environment. He's ready to strike at the babies; however, something catch his interest: something large.

He turns around, only to see one of the most dangerous herbivore on the planet: a 13 meters long, seven meters high Yumphu.

It has a ridiculously short, pointy tail with a spike that forms the majority of it. Its robust body has a plaque with two cannons attached to it on the back, and two large spikes on the shoulders. It's supported by four powerful legs, with the hind ones being more slender like and having three fingers, two on the front and one on the heel, unlike the frontal limbs which have only two fingers. It's head is four meters long, with large curved horns on the side, four long horns on the top, and the mouth hidden behind a forest of tentacles.

The herbivore walks in, roaring at the chicks and the Vastatovenator. It is extremely territorial, and will not stop at nothing. The mother wakes up from her slumber, completely caught by surprise by the arrival of the herbivore. She roars in a preventive way, in order to show the Yumphu that she doesn't joke around.

However, under that heavily armored head there's little brain. Combined with its poor eyesight, as soon as he senses danger, or anything else, he reacts defensibly…and aggressively. He shakes its head, roaring at the mother, while also stomping the ground violently.

Normally even a Roboreptil would reconsider attacking this creature, but she will not abandon her young, who are now hiding in a bush. She tries to bite the opponent, who dodges the attack.

Then, the female slashes its claws on the sides of the herbivore, injuring him and causing him to retreat a bit. The female roars violently at the herbivore, only to receive a ball of energy to the face.

The cannons of the Yumphu aren't there just for show: they are a deadly and effective weapon, channeling energy that he absorb with its alimentation, only to strike the opponent at maximum strength. He charges at the female, who dodges and uses her sickle claw to pierce the shoulder of the opponent.

She then tries to bite the throat of the Yumphu, but only bites the horns. He shakes the female off, and charges at her, almost flipping her upside down. However, her powerful legs prevent that. As he tries to hit her again, she bites his sides with its powerful jaws, only to have him move his body so that he could hit her with its shoulder spikes.

He manages to get some ground away from her, and tries to use his cannons, only to have her slashing his face. She repeats the strategy multiple times, with the main objective blinding the herbivore into submission: she doesn't have to kill him, only make him run away.

She tries to bite him, but he dodges. Another bite attack is blocked by the horns of the herbivore, who moves backward a bit in order to get some ground. he then uses its cannons to hit the female multiple times. Parts of the scales are badly injured by the attack, and the female roars in pain.

However, with a quick sprint, she manages to grab the face of the herbivore, and tries to subdue him. However, he manages to shake her off, and backs off for a bit, only to prepare for the next battle. He then charges multiple times at the female, trying to make her fall down.

In a moment of distraction of the herbivore, the mother manages to bite one of the legs. She finally manages to make him fall down, and unleash a hell of bites and slashes on the animal, who still manages to get up and fight. She tail whips him in the face, but she also get hit by the horns of the opponent.

She tail whips him again, this time harder. The herbivore is dizzy, and has an hard time standing up. She takes the opportunity to attack him, biting him and using all its claws against the side of the herbivore. He tries to get free from the attacks, but he's not strong enough at the moment.

She then bites the throat of the herbivore, while also pinning him down. After a few more minutes of fighting, he is now dead. She roars in victory and starts consuming the strongest herbivore on the planet. However, her victory could have result on a deadly result: many Roboreptils end up with their bones broken, or even dead.

Soon, the babies emerge from the bushes, waiting for their share of the meal. The Vastatovenator comes out too, and looks at the female in the eyes. Both creatures have similar eyes: malicious, long but low, almost masseur like. These creatures have different destinies: one will survive, the other will perish.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18-The end of a planet: Finale

The end of a planet-Finale

Two days have passed since the battle between the Roboreptil and the Yumphu, and she now rests in the forest. The chicks are playing around her, moving near her resting head, sometimes jumping on her to have a better elevation.

One of the babies, however, spots a Lucond, feeding on some nearby vegetation. As he turns around, he sees three hungry Roboreptil chicks chasing him. he runs away as quickly as possible, luckily finding a hiding spot under a wandering Tarssau, who went to eat some tubers coming of the ground.

The Lucond is beneath him, with one of the Roboreptils atop of the Tarssau shell. He communicates with the other two chicks who are on the flanks. The plan is simple: if the herbivore runs in either direction, one of the chicks will grab him. They fight a lot between each other a lot, but know how to collaborate.

One of the babies goes behind the herbivore, to surprise him. A surprise movement of the Tarssau scares the Lucond, who runs forward. However, the agility of the chick on top of the Tarssau allows him to jump down quickly enough to attack the herbivore from above.

He grabs the neck of the herbivore, with the rest of the chicks coming to dismember the Lucond. The Tarssau moves away a bit, a bit away from the juveniles: he knows that the juveniles have a parent, which is the deadliest carnivore on the planet.

But as he moves away, he finds himself in front of another predator: the male and female Vastatovenators, who are a bit hungry. The herbivore does not waste time, and retreats its head and legs inside of the shell. The two carnivores get close to inspect the Tarssau.

The shell seems impenetrable for their claws and jaws, but they still try to break through. The male gets on top, and tests the shell with its jaws, with no result. The female gets in front of where the head was, inspecting it. However, she is surprised by it when it comes out, biting her head and throwing her away.

Before the male could react, the Tarssau head already has retreated inside of the shell. The female gets up, dizzy and confused. The male reaches her to inspect if she is all right. However, the couple is attracted by the sound of small jaws tearing flesh from the body of an animal.

They both follow the noise, only to see three baby Roboreptils consuming their largest prey so far. They reach them, charging at full speed. They are caught off guard by the couple, and runs off toward the mother's direction. The Vastatovenators have intention to eat them.

Soon, they reach the mother, who wakes up in a hurry after hearing the cries of the chicks. When she opens her eyes, they are beneath her, with two hungry Vastatovenators not too far. She roars at the couple, recognizing the male. Roboreptils have good memory, and do not forget.

The female tries to bite the male, who dodges quickly. This will be an interesting fight.

* * *

Outside of the planet, strong winds harass the atmosphere. But these are not normal winds. They are far stronger than anything the planet has received before.

Soon, a larger wind hits part of the atmosphere, near the female territory. The impact is devastating: the atmosphere is shattered, and the winds hit the planet at full strength.

* * *

A blast of galactic wind hits the land, ripping a large portion of the forest like it was nothing. The female Roboreptil, her children and the two Vastatovenators see the devastation, and start to panic, running to find a shelter.

The Tarssau doesn't even realize what hit him: the galactic winds cause him to froze like a ice cube. Other animals become frozen, screaming and contorting themselves in pain.

However, the wind doesn't stop there: it actually digs deep in the planet. In a matter of hours, it reaches the core of the Planet. It's as large as our Milky Way, but cannot contain the entire planet together. However, by damaging it, you create a domino effect. A devastating one, for that.

It shatters in a thousand pieces, with large swaths of magma and energy coming out in a burst. From that gigantic hole created by the winds, they go out, almost to colonize the space beyond. They would be the future stars that will illuminated the skies in the night, alongside various moons.

However, the destruction of the planet's core is just the beginning. As the planet was too large to be supported by a single core, multiple other mini-cores were placed inside of the planet, functioning as a network. They were all colligated with magma channels to the main core.

However, with the main core destroyed, and with the winds destroying the planet, tearing it apart, these cores became separate from one another. And the various magma channels reverse their content outside.

Large lava geysers formed out of nowhere, taking anything in their path by surprise. The mother Roboreptil barely manages to dodges the geysers alongside her babies, and even large debris seems interested in ending the life of the four. The two Vastatovenators try to keep up the pace, but their agility allow them to have a better time dodging.

Soon, the entire planet is scarred by lava craters and giant winds harass the surface. Many freeze to death: others are eaten by the lava flows. Not many manage to find shelter in caves and ex magma channels, now empty after their content is completely spilled all over the planet.

As a matter of fact, the planet is also harassed by its own asteroid ring around it, devastating the planet. However, while most planet would simply explode after this, the First Planet has a completely different result. Various pieces of the planet started to float afar, distributing all around the universe. Soon, nothing would remain of the First Planet.

The end of the First Planet marked the true beginning of the Second Universe as we know it: a serie of planets, all within a solar system. The First Sun would remain, shaping the planets in different forms.

* * *

The female Roboreptils wakes up in a shock, moving her head around to see the context she is in. She managed to escape inside a magma channel alongside her babies. She slowly gets up, with her chicks following her, terrified of what just happened.

She moves alongside the tunnels, until her keen eye sight perceives small lights coming out of one of the ends of the channels. She starts to move forward, believing them to be the exit of the tunnels. She walks slowly, slightly afraid of what those small lights were: she never saw them, and she is slightly afraid of the unknown.

She slowly comes out, to see something incredible: a black sky, covered in small lights in and there. The land is devastated: trees have been destroyed, and large swaths of territories are covered in asteroid craters. There seems to be oxygen, at the very least.

The carcasses of several dead animals can be found: the ones who weren't lucky enough. Some were burned, other had just been in a process of de-freezement. The female and her young came out, slowly, inspecting the area, not knowing what to do. They smell the area to see if there's anything alive.

On this section of the planet, they are probably the last Roboreptils remaining. She slowly walks among the carcasses and the shattered trees, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

Coming out of a small cave in the same sector of the planet, our male Vastatovenator jumps down, looking for food, alongside his companion. On the other hand, they found something even more extraordinary: a small herd of Vastatovenators who grouped together to create a nest field.

Although they limit themselves in forming solely couples, when mating or during winter Vastatovenators form vast groups, which nest together to defend the eggs or defend themselves against the cold. Although it's not freezing right now, its relatively cold now, and this breeding group are the way to be. At least for a while.

The female is actually pregnant, after numerous mating with the male. As such, she can finally lay her eggs. The male starts digging a simple circular nest where the female can lay her eggs. The process is quick, and in less than 15 minutes, the nest is ready for the female, who sits on it and starts laying the eggs.

* * *

A few days have passed. The male goes to hunt in the area, while the female is on guarding duty. He goes to find food taking advantage of his sense of smell. He caught a lizard midway, but the smell of something big leads the way. He reaches a small canyon, where he can find the source of the smell: the mother Roboreptil.

She probably fell down, breaking her neck in the fall. Around her it's her babies, dead because of the cold. He comes down slowly, inspecting the carcass of the once prideful queen. He bites and pushes the jaws of the mother, to inspect that she's dead.

The Roboreptil skin in unbreakable, but her mouth can be eaten by the male, who starts to feed on the inside of the animal. Soon, the throat inside of the protective Roboreptil shell is consumed.

The Vastatovenator then picks up one of the chicks, and marches for the nest, where his mate is waiting.

After a while of walking, he return to the nest field, where his mate is waiting him. he greets her by stroking his nose to hers, and dropping the baby Roboreptil chick in front of her.

The mother rips one of the arms of the baby, but, to the male surprise, she doesn't eat it, and the reason is soon explained: the babies have hatched. With their big eyes and small heads, they observe their father: it's the first time they ever saw him in their entire life, and they are naturally curious.

Some try to get out of the nest to greet him, but are still too weak to attempt it. As the baby Roboreptil arm descend on the nest, they voraciously focus their attention on their first meal in their life, ripping pieces of flesh with their small jaws. The female then gets up, picking up the scent of the Roboreptil mother.

He sits on the nest, with the babies looking at him as he descends. Some of them try to bite him a bit, but their jaws are still not strong enough to damage its skin. The male then waits for a while, awake, with the rest of his comrades, for the return of the mate. In the meantime, he falls asleep.

* * *

When our male Vastatovenator wakes up, he's in a different location from where he initially was. It was no longer the barren asteroid crater filled wasteland he was now used to. Rather, he seems to be in some sort of forest area, with some sort of hard terrain: definitely not something he ever saw.

The carnivore got up, only to not find his nest beneath him. The animal was surprised and shocked. He didn't know what to do, and had many questions: where was he? What is this place? Where is the nest? Where's the rest of the group?

The animal also noticed that the climate was different: warm, sunny and also relatively humid. In the various weeks he had passed in that piece of the First Planet, he experienced a relatively cold climate, with the sun appearing rarely. On the other hand, when he was on the First Planet, the climate was different too.

It was dryer, unlike the humid hell he was in. Not something that he could not handle, but sill. However, as he turn, he also noticed something: movement. Not knowing what it was, he hid behind a big bush, hoping to see it and, possibly, to ambush it if it was a threat.

As he hid, however, he noticed something weird: a peculiar structure, with several flat rocks forming some sort of stair structure, which he saw in his years of hunter, but never so precise and detailed. Behind them, there was some sort of rectangular structure, with various other rectangular on it. He could also see a particular scale shaped object, with a bipedal, upright positioned creature with what seemed like four wings.

As he observed the weird structure, he heard some sort of low noises, in a weird format, something he never heard before.

He turned around to see two peculiar creatures, walking in the path as it was nothing. Clearly, they were used by it.

«So this is the _famous_ IS academy, huh?» the creature in front said, with a strong irony in his voice. He was relatively similar to him, but had several differences. For starter, he was far smaller, around four meters of length and two in height. A dwarf in comparison. It had a long, slender tail, far more slim that the one of his. Its body was relatively light, covered in scales similar to his. Its legs were long and relatively muscular, bearing three fingers. Two of them were short and muscular, armed with sharp claws, the other was more muscular, sickle like. Its arms were far longer than the ones of the Vastatovenator, almost reaching the ground. They were slim, although they still packed some muscles, and equipped with four long fingers armed with ridiculously long claws. The fourth finger seemed to be prehensile; it had a short neck, supporting a large triangular head which seemed to always have a long, malicious smile. It had large eyes with a reptilian like pupil.

The way he seemed to communicate with its smaller companion was something that our Vastatovenator never heard before, but somehow he seemed to understand what he was saying. «y'now, pal, I _really_ was expecting something more original.» he then said, with some sort of angry-joking voice. «I mean, look at this shit! We're in fucking Jap territory, yet it looks like your generic fantasy Yankee college. I mean, did the Americans really stripped of everything Japanese original at San Francisco?».

His companion seemed more annoyed than interested in the argument. He was far smaller than its companion, reaching his hip in an upright position. He had a long, slender tail with several spikes on the sides, on the entirety of the length of it. Its body was relatively muscular, with a weird structure on its back. He seemed like some sort of frill on the back, although it moves like a lead to the wind (to all of you out there, it's a cape). He had muscular legs with three fingers armed with short sharp claws. His arms were long and muscular, bearing four long, needle like claws. Three of them were basically attached to each other, with the fourth one was slightly separated. He had a short neck supporting a long nostril; around it there was a weird circular frill that stopped around the throat area and the back of the head.

«Raptor, this is not an architecture review.» he then said, with its annoyed tone. «We have a job to do. Inspect the area and making sure than that son of a bitch also known as "Mutilator" doesn't fuck around this shit-hole.» he then said, with a relatively irritated tone.

The being known as "Raptor" then turned around to look at his companion, with what seemed a smirk on his face. «Aw, so you _too_ don't give a fuck about this place, huh? » he then said. «Still, they could come out with _something_ original! Like….I dunno…..» Raptor paused a bit. «Maybe some Japanese original style, like "Nanjing style"….or _something!_ » he said with its eccentric tone.

His companion simply pinched his nose in annoyance and desperation. «Really? Fucking NANJING!? Why do you always have to do THOSE kind of jokes?» genuinely pissed and with an angry look in his face. It was probably because of annoyance rather than concern. Raptor just looked at him with a amused face. «aw come on, hombre! I'm just using some culture here! Besides, I probably know about those crimes more than the yellow faces in the government. » He responded. «Thaaaat…or simply they just deny them».

His face, however, turned serious all of a sudden. «Still, Japs or not, it's still going to be a living hell being here. It's already hard not shooting at those fucking Kartun scum, but the big eyes kind….» he paused, looking annoyed as he was speaking. «Now, THOSE are the god damn worst! Especially the girls, not that the lads are any better», getting slightly pissed has he was speaking.

«Speaking of which», his smaller companion replied, as they both put their gaze toward the weird structure, where a creature that our Vastatovenator has never seen before.

It was around a meter and 65 tall, slightly smaller than Raptor. Its round head beared large eyes, and a peculiar hair structure, long and black in coloration, with part of it reaching it tail less posterior. It had a slender body with what seemed like a well developed mammalian system, at least compared to its body sizes. It had long, slender arms with five pensile fingers. Her face and neck was light pink in coloration, unlike the body and arms, who were black in coloration, unlike the hands. It had long, slender legs with what seemed like fingerless foots.

Given how it appeared like, it wouldn't have survived a day where the Vastatovenator used to live: no claws, no jaws, and it doesn't even look that adapted in running. An easy meal for any predator. She looked slightly annoyed and angry at the first time.

Raptor was the first to speak. «Why hello the-»

«You're late» it responded, coldly, with a commanding, strict voice. In the Vastatovenator belief, it was an her.

Raptor simply looked slightly pissed by her response. After a few seconds of silence, he responded. «Yeah….Like I give a flying fuck». She looked slightly surprised, but did not break her composure. «I don't believe you know me very well, Mr. Raptor».

Raptor responded quickly with a smirk on his face. «And that is suppose to make me care becaaaaaus-»

«Orimura Chifuyu. 24 years old. Former representative of the IS for the Japs, Mondo Grosso champion. Known all over the world as the "Brunhilde". Retired to save your bratty brother Ichika Orimura's ass from unidentified subjects in Crautland, also better known as Germany. You now are his teacher, alongside a bunch of other little bitches who wield the deadliest weapon on the planet, but because of some treaties, they have the same utility of my broken AK 47 that I used when I was an hatchling. Am I correct? » Raptor's companion finally responded, with a similar strict tone as Chifuyu's one. She simply nodded at the creature's comment, seemingly more annoyed because of the terms he used.

«That is correct, Mr. Jaggiskipper. And I also would appreciate the right amount of respect from both of you. Consider yourself lucky that our government has allowed your kind to investigate here.» she responded, clenching her teeth. A few seconds of silence followed, which ended with Raptor's eccentric, loud and cocky laugh. «HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R-r-really? RESPECT!? TO YOUR KIND!? » he responded, convulsing by laughter. Jaggiskipper sighed annoyed. Chifuyu was definitely pissed, but maintained her calm. After a while, Raptor composed himself, and looked at the woman right into her huge, brown eyes. «Listen to me, _**bitch**_. I don't care if you are the strongest woman on this shithole of a planet. As far as I'm concerned, the snails of the closest planet are far stronger than you. And I can definitely tell that I could break your sorry Kartun scum ass if I wanted, but I have better plans than _that_. » he then said, deadly serious.

«I've been tasked a job in your home planet, and it's our belief that this facility has the possibility to be a Mutilator's portal hotspot. You don't like me here, and I definitely already hate it here. So, here's how's it gonna work.» he then said with a smug smile. «You let us do our work how _**WE**_ like, and we might avoid turning this entire facility into our lunch. _¿Entendido señorita?_ [Understood miss?]».

The woman suddenly looked shocked and lose her compose for a while. She almost looked like she was insulted or hurt for the very first time. Like a Roboreptil coming to face pain for the first time after reaching adulthood. However, she recovered her posture quickly, while still clenching her teeth in pure anger.

«Then I guess I have to show who I am, don't I ? ». She lifted her arm, holding some sort of weird, square figure, with the intention to hit Raptor. Just a few inches before hitting him, he grabbed her arm, and moved his other arm in front of her face, where a spike-like structure coming out of his wrist, and pointing it at her throat. «You do that again, and I'm going to Midway your sorry Japanese ass, capiche? » he responded, with an angry look at his face.

As that wasn't enough, once releasing her arm, he grabbed her neck and slammed her on the wall. «Listen to me, whore. You think that, just because you once won a shitty Miss IS contest, you are some sort of hot shit? You think that just because you won this, "Fat World" context, you can give orders to _me_? Fuck you. » he said with an extremely angry look in his face, basically screaming at her. «I'm not one of your gutless students, and I'm definitely not your shitty brother. I'm a _god damn Elite_! What does that mean? It means you're like a CV/33, while I'm a god damn King Tiger. You may boss around your students, but don't you _**DARE**_ boss me around, unless you can prove you are actually worth something. And believe me, you'll have to do better than _THAT_ , to do it. **¿¡** _ **HE SIDO CLARO, MALDITA CARA AMARILLA, ESCORIA KARTUN**_ **!?** [HAVE I BEEN CLEAR, YOU FUCKING YELLOW FACE, KARTUN SCUM!?] » he then screamed angrily, with Chifuyu actually looking afraid of his outburst. She could not respond quickly enough, than she was released, with a sickle claw deep in her leg.

She managed to avoid screaming, but she was indeed in pain. «And now get your ass off the ground. » he then said. She did so, angrily staring at the opponent, with her pupils having reduced in size, making her gaze piercing like. On top of that, her once calm eyes had several red capillaries visible.

« _ **You're going to pay for that, bastard…..**_ »she then said, with some sort of dark aura coming out of her. Raptor was just smiling in amusement. «¡oh, así se habla![Oh, now we are talking!] » he said in pure enjoyment. The both seemed to go out seriously, before someone came out of the structure behind in a hurry.

«CHIFUYU-NEE! DAIJŌBUDESU KA!?[BIG SISTER CHIFUYU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!] » the boy responded. He had black, shorter hairs than the ones of her elder sister. His eyes were large too, but relatively smaller than the ones of his sister. He had a slim body with a white coloration, unlike the head, the neck and the hands. Its arms were long, with five pensile fingers. He had long, slim legs, with what seemed like a fingerless foot.

He was extremely worried, and breathed heavily both because of the running and the panic of seeing her sister being threatened that badly by somebody. Nobody ever dared to do that to her since she became the strongest woman on the planet.

He looked at both Raptor and Jaggiskipper, with a peculiar angry look at Raptor, who simply smiled in amusement. «Well, well, well. Looks like "Der Führer" little brother came to interrupt our fun. Now, be a good boy, and go back to your room, while mommy and daddy finish this little discussion». He responded, mocking the young man. He clenched its teeth even further, never having been so angry in his life.

«Mr. Orimura» was the woman response. She had finally calmed down, and re-obtained her composure. The boy, apparently her brother, sighed in relief. She wasn't that hurt, at least. «My apologies, Orimura-sensei. » he then replied, slightly bowing down. Jaggiskipper then talked. «And I apologize for the attitude of my friend here. He gets carried off a bit when talking to your kind. »

A few seconds of quiet followed, with the four of them staring at each other's. «Now then» Jaggiskipper then said, «may we come inside? We have business to do.».

«Aaaaall righty then! » was Raptor response, with its cocky smile still on his face. The four of them then entered the structure, with Chifuyu limping a bit from the "Elite" injury.

Before entering, however, the boy, the "Ichika" our Vastatovenator had heard of in the conversation, turns around, in the same direction of where our male was hiding. The two engage their gaze, but it seemed like Ichika didn't really see him. The Vastatovenator got closer, completely coming off his hiding spot. Then, the boy walked inside of the structure, as nothing happened. Shortly after, for our Vastatovenator, everything turned black.

* * *

The male Vastatovenator was awaken by his mate, stroking his nose. He was dreaming. Vastatovenators have large brains, which allow them to dream, just like us or the Roboreptils. However, most of the times, they dreamed of events they saw, like hunts of large predators trying to kill them.

But he had never seen anything like those things, and the term "confused" was far from the right definition. What's a "Raptor"? What's a "Jaggiskipper"? What's a "Orimura Chifuyu"? What's a "Orimura Ichika"? What's a "Mutilator"? What's an "academy"? What's an "Infinite Stratos"? What's a "Kartun"?

All question that he would not find an answer. But these creatures are special to him, even if he doesn't know. Because both Raptor, Jaggiskipper, Orimura Chifuyu and Orimura Ichika are its descendant.

After the fracture of the First Planet, Vastatovenators would change their body compositions greatly, and their descendant would be the ones who populate the various planets. That's what made them special.

Vastatovenator is the ancestor of all living creatures in this new phase of the Second Universe. In the following millions of years, they will evolve and change in different shapes and sizes.

* * *

And so, it is here, that our story of the creation of the Second Universe, that the tale of the First Planet, ends. But it's not the end of our tale. Rather, it's just the beginning. The beginning of the Second Universe as we know it today.

So, there it is. The end of the prequel of my future fanfiction. I will soon write down the continuation of it, on a different fanfiction in the site, with the same account. I welcome any review out there to improve my work. I will also try to post drawings of my creatures in my deviant art channel here:  
ferrariantonio

I hope to receive your opinions soon. See you soon!


End file.
